


Pierced by Blood

by Mufflovr



Category: Pierced by Blood
Genre: Angels, F/M, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: When Kya moves from her home in Rome to a school in Romania. She gets seated by the grade's head chairman, Zailik. As her first day being escorted by the proper, gentleman, and romantic classmate, she begins to question whether or not her destiny meeting Zailik was good or bad.





	1. First Day

“Good morning class, I would like to introduce you to a new student that just transferred here from Italy.” The gray haired woman said adjusting her glasses. “Hello, my name is Kya Castello.” said the long black haired and blue eyed girl as she fidgeted hating to be in the center of attention. “Thank you miss. You many have a seat in the back next to Zail.” The teacher said looking in the direction just to blink. “Mister Pierce! Day gazing out the window in not how to start the day!” She yelled causing the raven haired boy to advert his attention to her before standing. “My apologies ma'am.” he said with a smile. The teacher hmphed before gently pushing Kya in that direction. Kya walked back taking the empty seat next to Zail as he sat down as well. “Also Mister Pierce. As head Chairman of this grade, would you be so kindly to assist Miss Castello around until she has familiarize herself with the campus?” The teacher asked before writing on the chalk board. “Yes ma'am.” Zail said clearly looking out the window again. Kya looked over at him getting her notebook out just to blink seeing him looking at her through his reflection with an expression that didn't mimic his politeness. She blinked before looking forward at the teacher as she began her lesson.  


Kya sighed relaxing closing her notebook as the bell rang. 'Lunch. I'm starving.' she thought before blinking as Zail got up walking down the aisle. “Um...Zail?” she asked following after him. He quickly stopped and turned to her clasping his fingers around her chin tilting her head up as he leaned in close to her. “Please refer to me as Zailik. The officials here don't know how to address me properly.” he said in a daring tone with a smirk. “Zailik huh? That is a very unusual name you have.” she said eyeing him back leveling his expression with a seductive one. “All male members of my family has a name that starts with the last letter of the American alphabet.” he said releasing his hand from her heading for the door again. “Well Mister Zailik. You are my escort and I'm hungry.” she stated. “Very demanding for an Italian.” Zailik said leaving the classroom with her walking beside him. “And I can tell you're a ladies man and cave to their demands.” she said. He chuckled looking at her with a seductive smirked. “You aren't going to make this easy on me based on that one keynote?” he asked. She smiled looking up at him brushing her hair off her shoulder. “Not once.” she said. “Well then. Let's get you something to eat.” he said looping his arm around hers carefully pulling her down a hallway through crowds of other students.  


“You seemed rather upset earlier.” Kya said as Zailik opened a door for her leading into a room full of pianos and chairs with mirrors lining the walls. “Not really. Just lost in my thoughts.” he said going over to a piano and sat down at it. Kya smiled sitting down in a chair opening up her sack pulling her lunch out and began to eat. “You don't eat at lunch?” she asked watching him as he began to play the keys on the piano. “Not too particularly. Nothing at this school satisfies my cravings.” he said closing his eyes getting lost in the music. “Cravings?” she asked. He nodded hitting a wrong key causing him to lose his concentration as he continued to play just to hit another sour note. “Something's bothering you.” she said. He shook his head just to have several more off key notes sound before he slammed his fingers down causing a loud off key melody. “Enough!” he demanded standing glaring at his reflection in one of the mirrors. Kya flinched with his sudden outburst before looking at him confused. “Did I say something?” she asked putting her trash away and stood. He blinked breaking his focus in the mirror looking at her. “Oh no. Not you.” he said before looking at his reflection. That's when she saw it. Zailik had blue eyes like her but in the mirror smirking with his green eyes and his hair parted differently was not Zailik. “Um...” she started before the school bell rang. “Class is about to start back up. We best be heading back.” Zailik said heading for the door. “Right.” she said following after him throwing her trash away in the waste bin on the way out of the room.  


“Um Zailik?” Kya asked walking beside him. “Hmm?” he asked weaving around people. She could tell his demeanor had changed from a moment ago. Almost like a light switch. “Back there in the piano room...what just happened?” she asked doing her best to keep up with the tall figure. “Nothing for you to be concerned about.” he said looking back at her and smiled taking her hand to help her through the busy hallway. “Oh...I just wanted to make sure that I didn't say anything.” she said. “No you didn't. I get that way sometimes as a way to motivate myself to do better.” he said. “That is one weird way of doing it. Yelling at yourself?” she rhetorically asked. He laughed a bit. “Yes it is a weird way of doing it but it's efficient.” he said before leading her up a flight of stairs. “So you're head Chairman of our grade. How did you manage that? You don't seem to be the uptight snobby person to be in a lead position.” Kya said. “I'm a natural born leader plus my father provides a healthy check to the school funding once a year. So as a contribution to his well paid donations they made his son an important figure in the school community.” he said. “So basically your father paid your way?” she asked. He laughed. “Yes he did but that's okay I don't mind the position. It gets people off my back.” he said waiting for some other students to pass before they exited the stairway and headed down the hall to their classroom. “I'm not one to be in the center of attention. So I can't say I understand you enjoying it.” she said glancing at their hands to see he was still leading her. “Maybe one day that will change once you get familiar with our school.” he said before blinking as their teacher approached them handing him a piece of paper. “I would like for you to announce the fall activities the school board has approved of this year.” she said. “Alright then. I will before class officially starts again.” he said with a small bow. “You're such a gentleman.” Kya said with a sly expression heading back to her seat. Their teacher blinked watching Kya walk away. “You two seem to have a sparked a friendship rather quickly.” she said. Zailik chuckled. “Maybe it was just meant to be then.” he said heading to the front of the class.  


“Afternoon everyone. I do hope you had a wonderful lunch break. Before Mrs. Donovan continues on with her teachings today I would like to announce the fall activities the Board has allowed our class to host this season.” Zailik started before holding up the paper. “There will be a festival fair in the courtyard to help raise money for the next school year. Individuals outside of the school are welcome to attend before the first official game of the year. The summer flowers will be removed and fall planters will be set out in their places in the beginning of next month and then for All Hollows Eve there will be a Charity Masquerade Ball. Tickets will go sale next week all up until the day before the Ball. We as a grade will decorate and provide all what is needed for the event.” Zailik read out loud. “I love masquerades!” Kya hollered out before irking sinking in her seat as the class adverted their attention to her and laughed. Zailik smirked. “Fall finals will be set in the middle of November and will go to the first day of December so work hard this season.” he continued before bowing a bit and headed back to his seat as the class clapped. Zailik glanced over at Kya seeing her hiding behind her notebook her face bright read. He chuckled before tapping on the corner of her desk getting a glance from the corner of her eye at him. “I love masquerades as well.” he whispered. She waved at him nervously as Mrs. Donovan started her teachings again. He smirked pulling his textbook out and a notebook and began to copy the notes off the board as their teacher wrote them down. Kya glanced over at him again. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place that made him more unique then anyone else she had met before. She couldn't quite pinpoint it whether it was his ranking with the officials in the school or just the fact that he was very gentleman like. Which she wasn't use to anyone being nice to her. She was always picked on for as long as she could remember. Zailik then blinked sensing her eyes on him and he looked at her smirking.  


She couldn't help but stare into his dark blue eyes before she blinked seeing them change to a bright green. She then gasped quietly ripping a small piece of paper off her notebook page and wrote on it before quickly passing it over to him. Zailik arched a brow turning the paper to read it. _'Your eyes are so beautiful! Blue changing to green and back! So awesome!'_ is what she wrote. He closed his eyes smiling before writing down below it and leaned over returning the note back. Kya tilted her head to the side reading what he wrote. _'A family trait I received when I was born.'_ is what he had written. _'So cool! I got my looks from my mother although she died when I was little.'_ she wrote. _'I lost my mother when I was younger as well.'_ he replied. _'Another thing we have in common besides Masquerades and piano music!'_ she wrote. _'So many things yes. Say, you have plans after school? I can show you around the city.'_ he wrote. _'Really? You would do that for me?'_ she wrote. Zailik looked at the paper they had been passing back and forth before looking up at her and nodded writing something down on their note paper and handed it back to her. _'I would enjoy escorting you around this wonderful city we're in and plus I have a feeling that I'm your only friend at the moment.'_ he wrote. She blinked looking at him just to see that seductive smile of his before he returned to writing down the notes that their teacher had finished writing on the board. He got focused on listening to Mrs. Donovan before blinking seeing the note paper land in the middle of his note book and on top was a _'Thank You.'_ He smiled kindly looking at Kya again as she finally started writing down their lesson notes off the board. His day went from a normal gloomy morning to a bright evening.  


Kya closed her books and put them away in her school bag before standing up stretching as the final bell of the day rang. “Well that was a great first day here.” she said before looking over at Zailik who was already halfway through their homework assignment. “Hey mister! It's called homework for a reason.” she said poking his book's page. “I don't have time when I get home for homework. I have tutoring with my father for the family practice.” he said finishing up the problem he was working on. “Family practice?” she asked. “Zail's family runs the biggest doctor facility in the city.” said a girl with long wavy blonde hair as she approached them. “Doctor facility? That's so awesome!” Kya said looking at Zailik as he closed up his books. “What can I do for you Claire?” he asked standing placing his books in his book bag. “Here is my opinions for the fall festivities that I would like to propose to you.” she said handing him a piece of paper. He looked up at her with green eyes before taking the paper glancing over it. “And your phone number is on here as well.” he said folding the paper up and putting it in his book bag as well. “Well of course it is! You can contact me at any time to discuss the matters.” she said with a smug smile batting her eyelashes. “You should know by now that I don't communicate with others through phone for I don't have time.” he said placing his hand on Kya's back indicating for her to move on. Kya blinked before heading for the door. The raven haired boy close behind her. “Well I know that Zail, but please reconsider this. You know that my parents have been trying to negotiate with yours on making us official.” she said following them out of the classroom. “Claire.” Zailik said turning around grabbing her by the chin and leaned in close. “I've told you several times each year since we first met. I will not marry you.” he whispered before letting her go. “Now excuse us. We have places to go and places to be.” he said looping his arm around Kya's and led her away from the blonde who stomped her foot in anger. Kya glanced back then up at Zailik as his eyes returned back to their original blue. “Your eyes change colors like a mood ring!” she said with excitement. Zailik blinked surprised before laughing. “Something like that.” he said heading for the exit that had a sign above it that read 'School Parking'.  


_____ _

Zailik let her go heading down the stairs that led outside taking the sidewalk to the parking lot. “I take it that you don't like Claire all that well?” she asked following him. “It's not that I don't like her. I just don't like her methods of doing things that annoys me.” he said reaching into his book bag pulling out a set of car keys. “Preppy, snobby, and better then everyone else attitude maybe?” Kya asked glancing around to see which car would be his. He chuckled hitting the unlock button on his keys. “For years I've put up with her preppy, snobby, and better then everyone else attitude and I have yet to acknowledge that she is anything but that.” he teased stopping at a black 911 GT2 RS Porsche and opened the door. Kya stopped staring in awe. “This...is yours?!” she exclaimed going around to the passenger seat. Zailik blinked getting into the driver seat as she sat down in the passenger seat. “It was a birthday gift.” he said closing his door putting his seat belt on. “From who? The queen of England?!” she asked buckling up afraid to touch anything as he started the car. “She works for the queen of England.” he said pulling out of his parking spot causing a few tires to squeal. Kya laughed. “There's no way I could afford this. Let alone the gas for it.” she said looking around the cab of the car. “So I take it you don't have a vehicle of your own?” he asked ripping out of the school parking lot quickly taking off down the road. “No...I had to walk to school this morning. I was surprised that I made it on time.” she said getting comfortable looking out the windows. “Well how about this. Since I'm a gentleman that you claim I am. I'll pick you up in the mornings for school and I can take you home.” he said running a hand through his slightly shaggy raven black hair messing it up. “I couldn't ask you to go out of the way for me!” she said looking at him. He glanced at her. “You won't be out of the way.” he said before turning on to another road driving. “Why have you been so nice to me today? I'm not use to this kind of treatment.” she said looking out her window. “Because it's you. So far you have treated me like a regular person. Not someone with good looks and money. You also have shown care for me when I seemed down or upset. The girls I've went to school for years with are all like Claire. They don't care about me as long as they get the money they want.” he said sadness taking it's place in his voice. Kya looked at him. “Everyone deserves a chance right?” she asked. Zailik glanced at her. “That is true.” he said glancing in the review mirror. Kya then blinked. His expression had changed again. It was just happy and then all of a sudden he looked angry or upset. “Did...I say something again?” she asked. Zailik blinked looking at the road. “No not at all. You couldn't possibly say something to hurt me.” he said smiling. “Oh.” she said.  


“So what brought you here. I mean Romania?” Zailik asked as the city started to appear through the tree tops. “I had a friend tell me to go to Romania and that the answers I seek about my family would be here.” she said. “Answers about your family?” he asked. Kya nodded. “My parents died when I was little well more exact they were murdered.” she said having the atmosphere change in the vehicle. “Is that so?” he asked. “Yes, so my friend told me to come here cause the answers to why they were targeted are here.” she said. “I see...well when it comes to the history of descendants I know someone who can help with that.” he said. She looked up at him with excitement. “Really?!” she asked. He nodded. “They've helped out with mine and I'm sure they might have something about yours.” he said. “That would be great!” she said. “We can head there first unless you're hungry.” he said. “Oh I'm not that hu-” she started before her stomach growled causing the two to bust out laughing. “What sounds good to eat?” he asked. Kya thought for a minute before grinning. “I could go for some Italian!” she exclaimed. Zailik smiled. “Italian it is.” he said speeding up his driving.  


“So tell me a little about yourself Miss Kya.” Zailik said. Kya blinked placing a finger on her chin looking at the black roofing of the car. “Well...I've lived in Rome all my life. My parents ran a bakery so with that knowledge I plan on working at one or starting my own business once I leave school.” she started still thinking. “A bakery huh? That's unique.” he said. “Not really. I mean they are every where in Rome.” she said. “I guess that is true.” he said. She smiled. “I've always been picked on since I was little so I never really had a whole lot of friends. Just a few here and there.” she continued. “Um. I've always had a fascination with the unknown.” she said. “The unknown? As in what?” he asked taking an interest in it. “Well like fairies, mythology, legends, other things like that.” she said. “Werewolves and vampires in there too?” he asked. “Absolutely!” she said looking at him with excitement. He glanced at her and laughed. “And you always look on the brighter side of things. Don't you?” he asked. “I try to. It's what my mother always advised me to do.” she said thinking about her family with a sad expression. “Well Kya. It's a great way of living.” he said as they rolled into town. Kya looked up at him and nodded before looking out the windows gasping at the beauty of the vintage city. “It's so beautiful here. I'm use to Rome but being here. I didn't get to see it once I moved in.” she said looking at every building. “Well Bucharest is rather old but with it's beauty. It's marvelous.” he said driving into a portion of the city that then filled the car with the aroma of food. “Mmm now I'm really hungry.” Kya said before taking a deep breath. “We're almost there.” he said.  


After several more minutes Zailik pulled the car into a parking lot stopping the car in a parking space. “We'll walk from here.” he said undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car. Kya blinked doing the same looking around as she got out of the vehicle. “I just can't get over how beautiful this place is.” she said looking over at him to see him watching her with a smirk. “What?” she asked. He shook his head before walking over to her. “Shall we?” he asked. She nodded before following after him as he headed off in a direction. “So besides piano playing. Is there any other instrument you play?” she asked. “I tried violin once. Wasn't all to thrilled about it so I just focused on the piano.” he said. “Oh. I know a little but not very much.” she said. “Piano playing?” he asked curious. She nodded. “If you like lessons. I could teach you.” he said. She gasped looking up at him. “Really?!” she asked. “Absolutely. Tutoring with my father doesn't start till seven at night and I have a few hours to spare after school. So I can teach you then.” he said. “Zailik! That would be awesome!” she cheered hugging his arm making him laugh a little. “I'm glad to hear that.” he said. “Oh! Is that where we are going?” she asked pointing ahead. “Il Paccato. So yes it is.” he said. “Right off the street too!” she said before running ahead. Zailik shook his head quickening his pace to catch up with her. A waiter glanced up before drying his hands on his apron smiling. “Hello there Zailik. Usual seat?” he asked. “No Max. I think we'll dine out tonight.” he said. Max arched a brow. “We?” he asked. Zailik nodded before placing a hand on Kya's shoulder. “New student and I'm showing her around.” he said. Max sighed running a hand through his dusty blonde hair before crossing his arms. “And I thought Elaina was gonna be joining you.” he said defeated. Zailik chuckled. “Maybe next time. She is rather busy after school with theater classes.” he said. Max nodded before grinning. “Alright. This way.” he said leading them to a two seated table. “Wine for you Zailik?” Max asked pulling out a small waiter's book. “You know what I like.” Zailik said pulling out a seat for Kya. “Thank you.” she said sitting down. “And for the misses?” Max asked. Kya blinked. “Um...Can I have the same thing as Zailik?” she asked nervously. Max then gave Zailik a look. “I think...she would be better off having something on the blush side.” Zailik said sitting down across from her. “Yeah because no lady besides your sister can handle your wine.” Max said finishing writing the wine down before handing them two menus off another table. “Dry and Bitter.” Zailik said opening up his menu. Kya giggled. “Yeah I don't think I could handle that.” she said looking into her menu. “Very well then. I'll be back shortly with those and I'll get your order.” Max said before walking away and going inside the restaurant. “Friend of yours?” Kya asked. “Friend of the family who one day plans to marry my sister.” Zailik answered closing his menu looking out at the busy city street. “I take it that is...um...Elaina?” she asked looking over her menu at him. He nodded. “She was born two years after I was.” he said. “I was going to ask later on if you had siblings.” she said. He nodded. “I had a brother once but...he died with my mother.” he said. She closed her menu looking at him with a sad expression. “I'm sorry to hear that.” she said. He shook his head. “No need to pity. It was thirteen years ago.” he said. “It is still hard to talk about losing someone.” she said. He looked at her and smirked. “Why is it easy to speak with you? Like we've known each other for years?” he asked. She blinked. “You picked up on that too?!” she exclaimed. He nodded and was about to say something when Max sat their wine glasses down in front of them. “Ready to order?” the blonde asked with a smile. Zailik sighed nodding.  


“This is delicious!” Kya exclaimed after taking a bite from her pasta meal. “I'm glad you like it.” Zailik said cutting into his steak. “Thank you for bringing me here.” she said smiling. “Any time.” he said before eating. “So! Does this meal satisfy your cravings?” she asked before going back to eating. He blinked. “Almost but not quite.” he said before sipping from his wine looking out at the street. She glanced up at him just to briefly catch hold of the red tint in his eyes. She then looked out at the street thinking it was a reflection off a vehicle or a sign but didn't see anything that was would be red. “Uh Zail-” Kya started before Max walked up. “How is everything?” he asked. “Wonderful thank you.” Kya said. Max nodded with a smile before looking at Zailik. “Pierce?” he asked gaining the dark haired man's attention. “Forgive my day dreaming. It's perfect as usual.” Zailik said as the red tint in his eyes quickly faded to green then his normal deep blue. “Just checking. You know how the chefs get.” Max said giving Zailik the same look he did before about the wine. Zailik just smiled. “Tell them five stars.” he said. “Better be five stars or I'll have them come cook you in the oven.” Max said before walking away. Zailik chuckled before going back to eating. Kya just continued to stare at him. He cut more of his steak off before pausing looking up at her. “Yes?” he asked puzzled. “There is something about you. I don't know what it is but...it's off putting. Not in a bad way but...I just...” she said not sure how to word her thoughts. Zailik sighed. “Kya...about me. In time I may just open up to you about it but for now. Try not to let it concern you too much. I would hate to break this friendship before it even gets started.” he said trying not to hurt her. She nodded. “So please. Try not to understand me so soon but enjoy the fact that we have clicked as friends within a day of just meeting each other.” he said. She laughed smiling. “Alright then but...” she started before leaning in towards him. “I will figure you out over time and then I will determine whether or not our friendship should end.” she stated before giving him a nod and went back to eating with a smug expression. Zailik blinked. “Determined you are. We'll just see how that goes.” he said agreeing with her. She did a little victory dance in her seat chewing her food. Zailik just shook his head going back to focusing on his meal.  


Kya and Zailik waved back at Max before looking forward. “So now on to your family historian?” she asked. Zailik nodded. “But I will warn you now. He's a little...on the weird side.” he said. “How so?” she asked. “Just...you'll see.” he said as they headed back to the car. “Oh...okay.” she said not sure what he meant. “So Max wants to marry your sister? Is he not allowed to?” she asked. Zailik shook his head. “My sister is only sixteen and with our family traditions. He's just not capable of doing so.” he said. “What do you mean?” she asked as they arrived at the car and got inside. “It's a complicated tradition that can't be simply explained.” he said starting up the vehicle. “Rich family customs? She is to be arranged to someone?” she asked jokingly. “Something like that.” he said leaving the parking area and driving out onto the street. “I knew it! And with Max being of the commoner standard like me! He can't marry her!” she said feeling like she accomplished something. Zailik laughed turning on to a street. “Max is capable of marrying her but it's only if Elaina wants that.” he said. “If she wants it? So she doesn't feel the same about him as he does her?” Kya asked. Zailik shook his head. “She's more focused on school and theater. Something my father has driven her into doing much like he is having me focus on being a doctor like him.” he said. “I see. So maybe in time.” she said looking out the front window. “In time maybe.” he said rather quiet. Kya looked back at him. He was handsome and she couldn't help but just watch him. With his raven hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Here she was an orphan out of Rome who moved to Romania after a long time friend of her family told her that she needed to come here for the answers she needed and behold. Destiny attached her to Zailik who was now taking her to a place that could give her the very answers she sought for for years on end.  


Zailik glanced over at her to see her staring. “What's troubling you?” he asked. She irked looking away. “Nothing...just thinking about the day up till now.” she said with a blush. “It has been a rather eventful one.” he said. She nodded before the phone in the car's system began to ring. Zailik sighed heavy before hitting the button on the car's system answering it. “Hello father.” he said. “Zail. I just called to confirm dinner with Henrik and he says that you have yet to return home from school.” his father said with strictness. “That is correct. I'm escorting a new student in my grade around the city. I should be home in time for tonight's tutoring.” Zailik said rolling his eyes. Kya just giggled. “Zail. You can not be late to tonight's lesson. It is of the utmost importance that you be ready in time.” his father said before hanging up. Zailik gripped the steering wheel tightly having his eyes turn green. Kya noticing the change reached over placing her hand on his shoulder. “I take it he doesn't see you much as a son?” she asked. “It's not that...it's just him being persistent.” he said relaxing a little and gave her a smile. She smiled a bit back before blinking seeing him slow down and park in front of a small run down looking shop that had a sign on it reading 'Historian'. “We're here?” she asked. “Yes we are.” he said quickly shutting the car off and got out and went around opening her door for her. “Thank you.” she said stepping out and looked at the shop. “Are they opened?” she asked seeing the lights off. “They are for my family.” he said going over to the door and knocked. “Go away! We're closed!” came a man's voice from inside. “Sorin...it's a Pierce.” he said. The door then unlocked and opened. “Pierce? Young master. Forgive me of my rudeness. I did not know you were coming.” Sorin said moving out of the way to let them in. Kya arched a brow. “Young...master?” she asked. “My lady. You do not know who you accompany?” Sorin asked closing the door. “Zailik Pierce?” she asked unsure. “He is the fut-” Sorin started before Zailik gave him a look. “Sorin. We're here for her family. Not mine.” the dark haired man said to the short bald bearded man. “R-right. Sorry sir.” Sorin said before he quickly moved over to the counter. The shop was full of books, scrolls, tablets, transcripts, and many other document type materials. “The name?” Sorin asked flipping a large old dusty book open. “Um...Castello.” she said.  


Sorin stopped and looked up at her. “As in...Rosaline Castello?” he asked. Kya blinked. “That's my mother's name!” she exclaimed. Sorin closed his book. “It will take some time but I can muster up the information about your mother.” he whispered. “Why is that Sorin?” Zailik asked. Sorin looked at him. “Be careful young master. She comes from a family that hunts the likes of you.” he said before shooing them away. “Now leave! I have work to do!” he yelled. “Sorin!” Zailik demanded. “Leave! I can't have a Pierce sitting in my shop when I have to dig up information on hunters!” Sorin snapped. “Hunters?” Kya asked. Zailik gave Sorin a strict look. “Let me know once you have something.” Zailik said before gently grabbing Kya by the hand and pulled her towards the exit. “Wait? Hunter for what!” she asked looking back at Sorin just to be pushed out the door. “Zailik!” she snapped looking at him trying to pull his hand away from hers. “Zailik!” she yelled again as he opened the door for her. “Zail!” she snapped just to slap him in the face. She then gasped covering her mouth. “I-I'm so sorry! I didn't...didn't mean to!” she said. Zailik stared at the car before releasing her hand and looked at her with red eyes. “You will get your answers Kya but right now. We need to leave.” he said before heading around the car. She bit her lower lip before getting in the car. “Okay.” she said quietly buckling her seat belt. Zailik got in the car and immediately started it before taking off screeching the tires.  


“...they were bakers.” she said. “And my father is a doctor.” Zailik said. “What does that have to do with my parents being bakers?” she asked puzzled. “Everyone has a cover Kya. Your parents ran a bakery. My father is a doctor.” he said. “I still don't get it.” she said. Zailik sighed heavy. It was too soon for her to know anything. “Where do you live?” he asked. “The East side.” she said looking down at her lap trying to process everything. “You're not safe on your own anymore. I need you to come with me to my home.” he said. She looked up at him. “Not safe?” she asked. “Once Sorin starts digging into your family history, those who are associated with hunters will come looking for the one who is wanting the information. There is a reason why your family was targeted. They find out that you are alive they will come looking for you.” he explained. She gave him a worried look. “Would your father be upset?” she asked. “My father could careless as long as it doesn't effect my tutoring.” he said. “Alright.” she said sounding hurt. “I'm sorry Kya but for your safety. It's best we do it this way.” he said. She nodded. “What did he mean by 'hunts the likes of you'?” she asked looking at him. He looked at her and smiled. “In time Kya. I will tell you. But right now is not the best setting for it.” he said. She gave him a sour look. She was beginning to dislike him not answering her questions. “Fine.” she said looking a head out the window.


	2. First Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out her parents were hunters, Kya is eager to know more on why they were murdered. But for her protection Zailik tells her to move in with him and now she has more questions then answers.

Zailik pulled into the apartment complex parking lot Kya was living at and parked. “Grab the necessities on what you need for school, sleeping, and everything in between. We'll come back for the rest tomorrow.” he said looking at her. Kya nodded before undoing her seat belt and quickly got out running for the stairs that led to her apartment. She quickly unlocked her door and walked inside flipping lights on as she went. She made her way to the bedroom getting her suitcase from the closet and started filling it with clothes and accessories that she needed. She went to her dresser pulling things out left and right that she needed laying them down in her suitcase. “I've never stayed with a guy before let alone anyone.” she said grabbing her pillow and stuffed cat shoving them into her suitcase before going to the bathroom to gather what she needed from there. “Hunts the likes of you, cravings, and red eyes...could it be he's something...not human?” she thought pausing looking herself in the bathroom mirror. What if this was a trap and he was leading her right into it? She then shook her head. He's had all day to do something to her and yet he hasn't. “Plus with his personality...surely not.” she said before going back placing the items in her arms in her suitcase before zipping it up. She then picked it up and carried it out of the room shutting lights off as she went through the apartment. She glanced around making sure she hadn't forgotten anything before leaving shutting the door and locked it behind her. She then ran down the stairs going over to the car just as Zailik opened up the trunk. “Got everything?” he asked taking her bag from her putting it in the trunk of his car. “Almost everything.” she said. He blinked looking at her. “What's left?” he asked. She gave him a stern look. “What...exactly are you?” she asked. He arched a brow. “Human.” he said slowly. “No you're not! No one hunts down humans! No one's eyes turn red like yours! Exactly what are you?!” she demanded poking him in the chest stomping a foot. Zailik reached up grabbing her hand that was poking him and laid it flat against his chest holding it there. “Give it time Kya...I will tell you.” he said quietly leaning down to her ear. She blinked before it hit her. There her hand was on his chest over his heart but there was no beating. No pulse. “Are you afraid?” he asked whispering in her ear. She took a step back looking at him. “...only if you're going to hurt me.” she said. He tightened his grip on her wrist a little. “I couldn't hurt you even if I was told to...besides.” he started before letting her go closing his trunk door. “I should be more afraid of you. Castello.” he said looking at her with a smirk.

Kya eyed him. “I'm not a hunter.” she said sternly. “Then there will be no harm done.” he teased walking around the car getting back inside. She hesitated before going around getting in the passenger seat. “...am I the only one who has suspected?” she asked quietly. “There were others. But they've had their memory altered.” he said. “Altered? How so?” she asked. “One day Miss Kya.” he said backing the car up and left the parking lot. “One day as in never?” she asked. “No I'll tell you. You just have to be patient. I mean we did just meet today.” he reminded her. She blinked. “Oh yeah...we get along so well that I forgot that.” she said nervously. He chuckled. “I know it's hard to want answers but it's best to wait then be overwhelmed with them.” he said. She nodded. “I just hate...being left out.” she said. “You won't be. I trust you.” he said. She looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.” she said. He nodded. “Now...about my house and family. You aren't familiar with proper customs.” he said. She arched a brow. “Like...etiquette and manners...and not speaking until spoken to sort of things?” she asked. He nodded again. “That is basically the house rules. Don't go where you've not been shown. If some of the staff ask for a drink, don't agree to it. Dinner is usually at six and then I go to tutoring with my father. You'll return to your room until my tutoring is done.” he said. “I feel like I'm being held against my will.” she teased. “Not that at all. I just don't want you to get hurt.” he said. “The staff will hurt me?” she asked. He looked at her with green eyes. “Keep in mind Miss Kya of what you suspect me to be.” he said. She sighed heavy. “Okay.” she said. “My father as you heard earlier is about on time matters and doesn't appreciate ignorance. He will most likely be upset that you're staying but once I've had time to explain it. Don't be too concerned on the matter. My sister, Elaina, she will adore you.” he said. “She's gonna think I'm a doll...right?” she asked. He laughed. “Most likely so.” he said. “I love to dress up in fancy dresses...even though I don't own any.” she said a little depressed. “Well I can always provide you with some. My family does attend several balls and galas throughout the year.” he said. Kya squealed with excitement looking at him. “That's awesome! I've always watched the ones in Rome from a far. The ladies wearing long eloquent gowns and sparkling jewelry. The men bowing to each of them with their fancy coats and slick back hair.” she said getting lost in her fantasy. Zailik reached over grabbing her by the chin lightly. “Then be my date for the masquerade ball at the school.” he said pulling her back into reality. She looked up at him and grinned. “If we weren't in a moving vehicle I could hug you!” she cheered. “You can once we get to my home.” he said. She grinned impatiently.

“You said a house not a freaking castle!” Kya explained as they pulled up in front of the large dark wood double doors that was surrounded by aged stone blocks. “I did fail to mention that.” Zailik said sarcastically before stopping the car outside of the doors turning it off. “Fail to mention?!” she exclaimed quickly getting out to take in the whole structure. “How many rooms or floors does this place have?” she asked. “Hm...One-hundred and eighty rooms last I counted, two watch towers. Four wine cellars, two ball rooms, one large library and much more.” he bragged getting out of the vehicle opening up the trunk. “Your dad must make a lot of money to be able to afford this place.” she said still in awe. “He inherited it from my grandfather much like he did from my great-grandfather.” Zailik said getting her suitcase out of the trunk. “Which means...it'll be yours one day?” she asked looking at him as he approached her. “One day. Yes.” he said before taking her hand leading her towards the doors. “I'm in a dream...this is a dream.” she muttered stunned. Zailik opened one of the doors allowing Kya to walk in where she was greeted with a large red rug lined in gold that led up the large banister stairs that curved along the sides outwards towards the next floor through two different exits. She looked up to see the massive multiple tiered glass chandelier. “A dream.” Kya muttered as Zailik sat her suitcase down and closed the door. “Henrik!” he hollered unbuttoning his uniform's jacket pulling it off to exposed the raven tattoo on his left forearm. She looked back at him before blinking seeing the older gentleman as he walked out of the sitting room on the right. “Yes Master Zailik?” Henrik asked with a bow. “The Porsche is out front and can you take Kya's things up to one of the guest rooms on the same floor as I? She will be staying with us.” Zailik said unbuttoning the top button on his dress shirt. “Yes Master Zailik.” Henrik said picking up Kya's suitcase. “Is my father in yet?” Zailik asked. “He's on his way.” Henrik said. “Thank you. I'll show Kya around until he arrives for dinner. Then when tutoring starts would you be so kind to show her to her room and then to the study to do her homework in?” Zailik asked handing Henrik his uniform's jacket. “Certainly.” Henrik said before bowing a bit and turned heading up the stairs. Kya blinked. “I don't think I'll be able to get use to this.” she said. Zailik chuckled. “On a daily routine you will. Elaina will surely help you too.” he said before looping his arm around hers leading her into the sitting room.“Kya...there was one thing about the house rules that I didn't say in the car until now.” Zailik said. She looked up at him as he looked back at her with his blue eyes. “Don't ever listen to the walls.” he said sternly. “The walls...talk?” she asked glancing around. “Well with a castle this old. It not only creaks in places but may suggest something is there when there isn't.” he said. “Oh I see.” she said smiling up at him. He smirked. “Now let's begin this tour.” he said. “Right!” she agreed.

After taking some time to get a small understanding of which room was what and where it was located on what floor, Kya's head was beginning to spin. “So many rooms.” she mumbled sitting down in a chair in the West sitting room. Zailik laughed. “I'm sure it is overwhelming for you.” he said just as one of the front doors opened up and closed having his father return home. “Henrik!” Zailik's father yelled having the butler walk down the stairs. “Yes my Lord?” Henrik asked. “Is dinner ready?” the tall dark haired, blue eyed and bearded man said handing the butler his car keys. “Almost sir. Also Master Zailik has housed a guest. They're in the West Sitting room.” Henrik said before bowing and headed to the front door leaving. Zailik's father eyed the archway into the sitting room before walking in there setting his medical bag down on the loveseat rolling up his shirt's sleeves. “Zail. The meaning of this?” he asked. Zailik looked up at his father and smiled. “This is Kya Castello. She's a new student at school and I had the honor of escorting her around today.” Zailik said as Kya stood up. “Hello.” Kya said standing next to Zailik bowing a little. “I don't mind guests but housing? I forbid it.” his father said almost like venom rolling off his tongue. “Now father. She is aware...and no I didn't say it.” Zailik said starting to return his words in the same manner as his father. Kya blinked glancing up at Zailik as his eyes turned slightly red on top of his green eye color. Zailik's father then crossed his arms. “It was your doing then?” he asked. “And if it was?” Zailik asked taking a step in front of Kya almost as a shield. “What reasoning does a Castello have here?” his father asked. “She's just looking for answers about her parents. Once the information will be dug up she will be a target.” Zailik said. “A hunter! In our home! You know better then to jeopardize this family!” his father yelled. Zailik eyed his father. “Please understand. She has no intention of harming us.” Zailik said. “Then it will be your responsibility to alert the staff and to make sure no incident occurs that cause a problem later on.” his father said. “I planned on talking to the staff before tutoring and taking the extra measure to place her in a guest room on the same floor as I.” Zailik said lowering his defenses. His father eyed his son before sighing in defeat. “You're so much like your mother anymore.” he said before walking over to Kya taking her hand and bowed kissing the top of her hand. “Forgive me of my rudeness, Lady Kya. My name is Zonathan Pierce. Head of this household. If at any moment that my son does something to hurt you, please do not be afraid to alert me of it the situation.” Zonathan said with a smile. Kya blushed a little nodding. “I won't forget.” she said glancing at Zailik as he relaxed as well running a hand through his hair. “That's good.” Zonathan said releasing her hand. “Lord Zonathan. Master Zailik. Dinner has been served.” said a maid as she stepped into the sitting room and bowed. “Thank you Clarice and place an extra sitting. We have a new housing member.” Zonathan said smiling at Kya before turning shooting his son a look that could wake the dead. Zailik eyed him back before looking at Kya with a smirk. “Ready for dinner?” he asked. Kya nodded. “But...it's not going to just be blood is it?” she asked puzzled. Zailik arched a brow. “What do you think we are? Wolves?” he asked teasing taking her hand and led her out of the room following after his father. Kya irked. “No not at all! You're too classy and proper for them.” she said. Zailik laughed. “That's good we don't compare. They aren't the friendliest beings I've met.” he said. Kya laughed nervously.

“Father, will Elaina be on time tonight?” Zailik asked as they headed into the Drawing room of the first level of the building. “She should be arriving. Last I spoke to her she wasn't all to thrilled about the play they are doing this fall.” Zonathan said following after the maid. “Let me take a guess. They put her in a secondary position to make it fair for the less fortunate girls in the cast?” Zailik asked. Zonathan shook his head. “They went ahead and assigned her position without even letting her to audition for the main role. She was so disappointed.” Zonathan said walking into the dining hall. Kya was looking around at all the decorations, the furniture, the fancy rugs and carpets, the tapestries, everything that caught hold of her eyes. She then paused causing Zailik to jerk back blinking as her eyes caught hold of something in a picture frame. She's seen it before. “What is it?” Zailik asked looking at her as she tilted her head to the side. In one of the frames, in the reflection to be more exact, was Zailik's reflection that was in the mirror room at the school earlier that day. The reflection smirked at her before giving her a wink as he turned walking away. Disappearing from the frame. Kya continued to stare at the picture before Zailik leaned down to her ear. “Don't listen to the walls Kya.” he whispered causing her to jump looking at him with a scared expression. “What was that?” she asked searching his face for answers. “It was something that needs to be ignored.” he said before leading her into the Dining room. Kya glanced back over her shoulder thinking she would see the reflection that winked at her but nothing. She thought some before looking forward and gasped at the long dark wood table with several dozen tall back vintage chairs seated at them. The room had a tall ceiling with several more exquisite large vintage paintings that accented the walls. Four cabinets to the left that held the China dishes and silverware to keep them protected and out on display. Against the right was a long table with what appeared to be a wash station as Zonathan stood there drying his hands off with a hand towel. The floor was a medium gray marble sectioned off in tiles with a large deep green rug under the table.

“This room is magnificent!” Kya said in awe. “We had rather well fortunate ancestors.” Zonathan said as Zailik led her over to the wash station. “What did your ancestors do to manage a place like this?” she asked. “We had a king.” Zailik said washing his hands before drying it off on the towel. Kya blinked. “K-king?” she asked not sure she heard him right. “Of course we had a king and in time my brother will take his place as head of the Pierce family and all those in relation to it.” came a voice from behind them. “Elaina. Don't be so forward.” Zailik said looking at the shoulder length brown haired and green eyed girl as she walked into the room. Kya turned looking at her. “Zailik...is to be king?” Kya asked. “Don't act like it's a surprise. Surely by now you know he'll inherit this castle.” Elaina said approaching them. “Oh...he hasn't told me really anything.” Kya said. Elaina looked up at her slightly surprised. “Henrik did say he housed a human. Has he claimed you as his wife already then?” she asked. “Elaina!” Zonathan interrupted pulling his chair out. “Sorry father.” Elaina said quickly washing her hands and headed over to the table taking her seat. Zailik sighed. “She would be more tolerable if she hadn't had a rough day at school.” he said looking at Kya as she washed her hands and dried them. “No it's fine. I am at a lost to a lot of things but like you said. You'll eventually tell me.” she said smiling. He smiled back before leading her over to the table and pulled a seat out for her. “Thank you.” she said sitting down and he moved her up closer to the table.

“So Lady Kya. You moved here to find answers about your parents. Who told you to come here?” Zonathan asked as one of the doors in the back of the room that led to the kitchen opened up and Henrik walked out with a few trays. Two servers behind him with trays as well. “His name is Draven and he has been a long time family friend that has watched over me since my parents died.” Kya said as the servers set the food down on the table pulling the cloches off revealing their dinner. “Wasn't Draven the exiled hunter who wanted to protect those he hunted after he fell in love with an angel?” Zailik asked as Henrik started to serve the food. “You've been working hard on your studies Z.” Elaina said as a server sat her a glass down full of a red liquid. “I have to know everything about our enemies and all who associates with them if I am to take up the role I was born to be.” Zailik said. Kya blinked. “Draven wasn't married though but he did tell me out of random to go to Romania and that I'll find the answers I need here.” she said. “He must've known that his enemies were coming for him and to protect you, he sent you here.” Zonathan said. “You don't think that Draven is in any trouble do you?” Kya asked. “I'm not sure Lady Kya. Henrik. Contract our relatives in Italy and have them check in Rome on a Draven.” Zonathan said. Henrik nodded. “Yes my Lord.” Henrik said. Kya looked down at her plate as it was filled with steak, a medley of seasoned vegetables, a small salad, and a dinner role. She bit her lower lip in worry. Hopefully Draven was alright and nothing has come to harm him. She continued to get lost in her thoughts before Zailik reached over taking her hand squeezing it. “It'll be alright Kya.” he said with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled back. “I hope so.” she said. “I'm sure it is so please. Eat.” he said kindly. She nodded before quietly digging in.

“Dinner was excellent as usual Henrik. Zail and I will have our evening tea in the library.” Zonathan said getting up from the table as he finished his meal. “Thank you my Lord. Right away.” the butler said. “So from here I go to my room?” Kya asked. Zailik nodded finishing off his drink. “Yes and then to a study room to do your homework.” he said looking at her. “Okay.” she said taking a final sip from her water and stood up. Zailik stood up as well moving out around his chair. “Henrik will show you around from here.” he said before following his father out of the room back to the Drawing room as Henrik went back into the kitchen. Kya sighed before looking over at Elaina as she continued to eat. “You mentioned...claimed as his wife earlier. What did you mean by that?” Kya asked. Elaina blinked looking at her. “So he hasn't tasted your blood yet?” she asked. Kya shook her head. “I'm sure if he wanted to...he would've done it by now.” Kya said blushing a little. Elaina stood up and walked around the table approaching Kya. “My brother hasn't had blood since our mother and brother died. I guess he has better control over his thirst then I take him for.” Elaina said. “But...that was forever ago. How does...one manage without drinking...blood?” Kya asked quietly. “I suppose since Z is the next heir for the throne he is showing his composer by not drinking what we desire the most. I mean we do have enough to keep our thirst at bay since father works at the hospital...but Z...he just has a few drops in his wine. Probably to keep his conscious quiet.” Elaina said thinking. “He struggles a lot with his conscious?” Kya asked. Elaina gave her a weird look. “I guess he didn't explain that to you?” she asked. Kya shook her head. “He tends to leave my questions unanswered.” she said. Elaina nodded. “He's trying to protect you after all. My advice. Pay attention to the walls and mostly mirrors. His conscious tends to roam free in this house.” she said. “But he told me to ignore the walls.” Kya said. Elaina giggled. “Another way of keeping your questions unanswered but you should know all this if you're going to live here.” she said walking away heading for the exit. Kya irked. “How dare he!” she growled stomping a foot. “Lady Kya, if you would follow after me.” Henrik said walking past her with a small tray with a tea kettle and two cups on it. “Uh...right.” Kya said following after him.

“Master Zailik's room is right down the hall from yours. It's on the left with the gray door. If you need anything through the night. You can just go to his room and knock on his door.” Henrik said as they headed up the stairs going down a hallway of doors. “Alright.” Kya said smiling. “This is your room. I'll let you change into something more comfortable while I deliver their tea.” he said before heading further down the hall to another set of stairs. Kya sighed opening up her bedroom door walking in and closed it flipping on the light. “Oh wow that's bright!” came a voice behind her. Kya blinked turning around just to scream seeing Zailik's reflection in the full size vanity mirror. “Whoa! Hold on! I'm not gonna hurt you. I can't even touch you.” he said waving his hands in front of him in panic. Kya blinked looking at him. “...you can talk?” she asked slowly approaching him. “I may be dead but I'm not mute.” he said crossing his arms. “Oh...then you're a ghost?” she asked. He held his forehead and sighed. “You aren't that bright are you?” he asked looking at her between two fingers. She gave him a playful angry look and stomped a foot. “I'm not dumb!” she snapped. He smirked lowering his hand. “Easier to explain yes I'm a ghost.” he said. “Okay...but you're like the others?” she asked. “Good one! I was until I was murdered by a hunter's weapon when I was five.” he said. “Wait! So you're Zailik's brother?” she asked. “Twin to be more exact.” he started before bowing. “Hello Miss Kya, I'm Zailure Almania Pierce. Pleased to meet you finally.” he said looking up at her as his eyes went from green to red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off! Thank you so much for reading Pbb! It's truely an honor! But just to clear things up a bit on how to pronounce Zailure's name? I was originally for years since I first wrote about these lovely vampires pronounced his name like "Failure" ugh I hated it just cause it rhymed but it's actually "Za-il-u-ray". His middle name is pronounced how it looks.


	3. First Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still Kya's first day being escorted by the handsome Zailik and even more now going into the first evening. But after running into the strange reflection of her classmate in her room, what lies ahead now for the Italian transfer as she moves forward trying to understand the family that she is going to live with.

“Hello Miss Kya, I'm Zailure Almania Pierce. Pleased to meet you finally.” he said looking up at her as his eyes went from green to red. Kya blinked. “So you guys have similar names?” she asked. “That's why our father calls us Zail. He never knows which one is in control until our eyes change colors.” Zailure said. “Oh.” Kya said going over to the mirror looking at him. “I'm not suppose to talk to you.” she said. He arched a brow. “Now Miss Kya. Zailik is manipulative. Don't listen to him.” he said. “No he's not.” she said. He gave her a look. “You've only known him a day. Are you sure he isn't?” he asked. “Well there is a reason why I'm not suppose to talk to you even though your sister says I can.” she said thinking. “It's because I'm the good twin.” Zailure said looking at his nails out of boredom. “Good twin?” she asked. “You see, in our family. When a set of twins are born. One is to be king and the other is to die. I was chosen to be the twin to die despite being the good twin.” he said. “That doesn't make any sense! Why kill off the good twin?” she asked. “I wasn't suppose to die. Zailik was.” he said looking at her. She went to say something else when a knock came at her door. “Lady Kya. You ready?” Henrik asked from the other side. Kya looked back at her door then the mirror to see Zailure gone. She sighed before quickly pulling her uniform jacket off followed by her dress shirt leaving her in her skirt and a tank top. “Yes Henrik.” she said going over to the door opening it up. “Good. You're school bag is already in the study.” he said heading down the hallway. “Right.” she said closing her door and followed after him pulling her hair up in to a pony tail.

“Henrik?” Kya asked as they headed up the stairs. “Yes Lady Kya?” he asked. “Can you help me understand this family a little more?” she asked. He slowed to a stop looking back at her. “All you need to focus on is yourself right now but...if you have any questions ask Master Zailure.” he said. “Not Zailik?” she asked. He smiled. “Not everyone was in favor of the twin decision on which I over heard he told you.” he said. Kya nodded. “I don't understand.” she said. “In the study you will be free to speak with him.” he said continuing up the stairs. “Alright.” she said following him again. “Master Zailik will be done around nine-thirty. He then will come by to see you.” Henrik said heading down the hall way of the third floor. “Got it.” Kya said glancing at the walls before passing an archway that led to a room full of pictures and statues. “Until then you can converse with Master Zailure and do your homework.” he continued before stopping at double doors opening one up bowing. “Thank you Henrik.” Kya said smiling before walking in. “What took you so long. I could've had half your homework done by now.” Zailure said as he stood at the table's reflection in the mirror that was against the far wall. Kya blinked. “Is there mirrors everywhere?” she asked. Zailure looked up at him. “Of course. One of the things I had Henrik do after I died.” he said. “So you can travel from reflection to reflection?!” she asked excited going over to the table leaning on it appearing as if she leaned towards him. “Of course.” he said sarcastically. She grinned before it quickly vanished. “I thought vampires didn't have reflections.” she said. He gave her a sour expression. “What childhood novels have you read about us? The only thing that is true is the drinking of blood and our abilities.” he said. “I was wondering why Zailik could go in the sunlight.” she said thinking. “Cause we lose our abilities during the day temporarily. At night we gain them again.” he said sitting in a chair's reflection. “Oh...there is so much I want to know.” she said sitting down at the table. “What is it that you want to know. I will feel your hearts desire with answers.” he said. She arched a brow at him. “The way you said that...it was creepy.” she said.

He chuckled. “Forgive me. I'm not use to speaking to a living person outside of the family.” he said. “Okay fine. I'll give you that one. But you said abilities, what is Zailik's?” she asked. “Persuasion.” Zailure said. “Really?” she asked getting into her book bag and pulling her books out. “He got you here without an argument.” he said. She blinked. “Yes he did.” she said in disbelief. He smirked. “Zailik is good at that.” he said with a saddened expression. She glanced up at him. “What about Zonathan and Elaina OH and you!” she said excitedly. “My father's is Strength and Elaina's is Remembrance.” he said looking at her. “That's awesome! So she can remember anything that is told to her?” she asked looking up at him opening up one of her books to where it was marked with a paper. He nodded. “That's why she's excellent at theater. She can remember her lines almost immediately.” she said. “Wow! She must be great at school work too.” she said looking at her book. Zailure chuckled. “Get started on your homework and then later you can ask me more questions.” he said. She nodded before blinking. “What is your ability?” she asked. He blinked. “I'm not sure. I didn't live long enough to discover it.” he said. “Oh...well maybe one day you can.” she said with a hopeful smile. He looked down at the table and shook his head. “Miss Kya...I am forever bound to my grave. Reviving me would throw our whole world into chaos.” he said looking back up at her. She gave him a puzzled look shaking her head showing she didn't understand. He sighed.

“Long...long time ago Lucifer fell in love with another angel before he left Heaven. They enjoyed each other's presence to the point that was their main focus in the kingdom. Over time God took notice of their love and forbidden it. Soon after Lucifer became a fallen angel so that he could be his own God and love his angel. Before he fell, his love promised to him that they would be together one day again in eternity. However, God didn't like this promise so he banished her to Earth with an eternal life so she never would die and enter either Heaven or Hell but to remain in the neutral world. Lucifer was furious at God's act so he went to Earth in a man's image to be with his Angel. God grew tired of Lucifer's efforts to be with the Angel so he made them a promise. To bless them in every need to live on earth so long as they provided him a sacrifice of a child. Lucifer agreed but blessed his Angel with twins. Sacrificing one and keeping the other for they were the same in every aspect but over time, after generations of a twin set came keeping up the same agreement to God. One twin grew tired of this repetitive process and vowed to destroy the family if he ever became the head of it commanding all to kill themselves with weapons of God to end the repetitive tradition. The other passionately still in love with the idea of continuing on their ancestor parents wishes of keeping the family going. Thus leaving a good and bad twin.” he said. Kya looked down at her book. “...and with you being marked as the bad one you are forever sealed away?” she asked. He nodded. “Even though I was suppose to be the one to stay alive.” he said. She looked up at him in shock. “I get it now! You were suppose to be the son that stayed alive and Zailik was the...one...to die?” she asked trailing off at the realization. He looked up at her as his green eyes turned red. “Him and his persuasion! Tricked my mother and father! She died trying to protect me.” he said with hatred in his words.

Zailik looked up from his study books just to stand slamming his pen down on the table and stormed for the door. Zonathan blinked looking back at him from the chalk board. “Zailik? What's wrong?” he asked. “The dead is telling her lies.” Zailik growled as he opened up the Library door and stormed out having the door shut roughly. Zonathan stared at the door before quickly going over to it and leaving. “Zailik don't you hurt her!” he hollered. “My father was going to kill Zailik for the sacrifice but he then turned towards me after Zailik convince him that I was the one that God needed as a sacrifice. My mother knowing this was wrong got in the way and was injured severely by a weapon of God. Before she died she took my blood and cursed it to my brother as punishment for his betrayal so when my body was sealed away in the catacombs. My soul would remain here.” Zailure explained. Kya covered her mouth in shocked at this. She just wanted to reach out and give him a hug. Comfort him. “Zailure...I'm...so sorry.” she said with tears in her eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. “Don't be sorry Miss Kya.” he said before the study door slammed open. “Ich verbanne dich zu deinem Grab!” Zailik hollered out. Zailure looked up in fear before he vanished, disappearing like dust in the mirror's reflection. Kya quickly stood looking at him. “What did you do to him?!” she demanded. “I told you not to talk to the walls.” Zailure said with red eyes. “You didn't specify mirrors.” she stated. “Then I update my statement. Do not talk to him.” he said. “You going to persuade me not to?” she asked. Zailik gave her an angry look before Zonathan opened up the other door and put a hand on his son's shoulder. “I know you wanted to wait to explain things to her but you knew before hand that she would find out.” he said. “That demon that haunts me needs to be exercised before he destroys this family through Kya.” Zailik growled out in anger. “Now you know that holy water will melt your skin and since we are also God's children crosses has no effect on us.” Zonathan stated. Kya blinked. “...so Zailure is really the bad twin?” she asked quietly. Zailik took a deep breath relaxing. “He is.” he said going over and pulled her into a hug. “I'm sorry if he was trying telling you things that just confused you more. He's nothing more then a trickster and he'll tell you anything to guilt trip you into releasing him.” he said. She looked up at him. “But he said that he can't ever be released.” she said. “There is a way but it'll never work.” Zonathan said. “There is?” she asked looking over Zailik's shoulder at him. “There is a key and a scripture that has to be said in order to release him. Both have been missing for centuries.” Zailik said. “Oh.” Kya said looking at Zailik's chest just to blink shoving him away quickly turning around blushing. “S-sorry!” she said nervously. Zailik smirked. “Well since he's banished from the house till morning. You may get to your homework in peace.” he said. Kya nodded sitting down keeping her back facing them. Zonathan shook his head leaving closing the door he had shut. Zailik turned heading out of the room closing the other door. “He's going to get more persistent on convincing her.” Zonathan said. “I knew it was a mistake to bring her here but he used my persuasion ability to coax us both.” Zailik said looking at his father. “As long as he remains in his grave and her as a human. We don't have to worry about anything.” Zonathan said before walking down the hall. Zailik glanced at the study doors again before following after his father.

Kya stared at the chandelier in her room. Everything that had happen all day up to the point Zailure was explaining things to her was processing in her mind. Here she was staying in a vampire castle and being torn between one of them and his dead brother's spirit. She sighed heavy rolling over on her side looking out in the darkness of the room before a light knock came at her door. She blinked sitting up and went over to it. “Who is it?” she asked. “It's Henrik.” came the butler's muffled voice on the other side. Kya blinked opening up the door wincing at the hall light. “Yes?” she asked. “While my Lord and Master are asleep, come with me.” he said holding his arm out. Kya reached out looping her arm around his shutting her door quietly before they walked down the hall towards the first floor stairs. “I had over heard the commotion earlier. I am truly sorry those boys put you into this situation.” Henrik said walking her down the stairs. Kya shook her head. “It's alright, I'm just more confused then before.” she said. “What Master Zailure said is true. Their mother loved them both so dearly much that she couldn't bare to lose either one to the tradition.” he said. Kya smiled looking up at him. “She sacrificed herself for Zailure. I could tell that it caused him much pain.” she said. Henrik nodded. “As the true heir to the Pierce throne. It tore his soul to pieces to watch her die through his brother's eyes.” he said. Kya stared at the floor. “And all this time he has sheltered the pain thinking it was his fault?” she asked. “He has sheltered so much pain and losing you to his brother would be the end of it.” Henrik said. Kya looked up at him. “Losing me?” she asked. Henrik smiled at her placing his other hand on hers that was wrapped around his arm. “It was prophesied that you, an angel descendant, would come and rescue our dead king.” Henrik said. Kya irked. “Me? N-nn-n-no! I'm nothing special.” she exclaimed. Henrik chuckled. “Master Zailure will explain everything.” he said. Kya slouched a bit. So much in just one day.

Henrik had walked her through the staff quarters and out the back exit to a brick pathway that led through canopies of arched over tree branches, withered from the fall season. Kya glanced around. Off to their left was a large garden with a three tier fountain in the center and to the right was a small lake with a dock and boats on it that led to a gazebo in the center of it. “Even the backyard is beautiful.” she said. “That's good to hear. No many visitors besides the vampiric family sees the castle and it's surrounding marvels.” he said. Kya smiled looking down the brick path that was now had a waist high iron fence on both sides and rose vines looping throughout it. “Where are we going Henrik?” she asked. “To see Master Zailure. Right now while he is banished from the castle, his brother won't interfere with what he speaks to you. However you will have to keep this quiet from the rest of the household or things will be worse then Master Zailik scolding you.” he said. Kya nodded. “Got it.” she confirmed as the cemetery came into view. Each row of tombstones were perfectly lined up with each other and evenly spaced. Each one the same design and font as the next. In the center of the large memorial site was a small crypt building with two double iron doors. “I take it he's in there?” Kya asked. “Yes my Lady including all the other dark twins.” he said as they approached the building. Kya took a deep breath trying to hide her chills as she glanced around. She could handle scary stories and apparently vampires but she just was uncomfortable being surrounded by dead vampires. Henrik released her arm and pulled out a key unlocking the doors and opened one having it squeak in an eerie way causing Kya to jump a little rushing inside. Henrik walked in after closing the door and hit a light switch causing the lights in the room to light up exposing the stone steps that led into the below.

Henrik walked down the steps heading into a tunnel lined with shelves of stone coffins. Kya stuck close by him glancing around with a terrified look on her face. “S-so these were the previous...twins?” she asked seeing names written in German on the ends of the coffins. “Precisely.” Henrik said before turning into another hallway that eventually led into a large domed room with a single stone coffin in the center. The walls lined with mirrors and there sitting on his very own coffin in the mirror's reflection sat Zailure with one knew drawn up to his chest an arm resting on it as he stared at them with red eyes. “Master Zailure. Please refrain from giving us such unpleasant expressions. It's bad enough Lady Kya is afraid of this underground chamber.” Henrik said. Zailure blinked looking up at them. “Forgive me Henrik. I didn't know you was bringing her here.” he said. Henrik bowed. “All is well. I will head back to the castle to insure the rest aren't on their way here.” he said before turning and leaving. Kya watched him go before looking at Zailure. “Which twin speaks the truth?” she asked. Zailure smirked. “In time you'll come to see the truth.” he said. “No! I'm tired of being kept in the dark! I was told to come to Romania for a reason and I want answers now!” she demanded having her voice echo throughout the tombs. Zailure just gave her look before lowering his leg and leaned back on his hands. “Then Miss Kya. Here I am free from my brother's thoughts so therefore I can answer any and if at all your questions up till now without interference.” he said with a smug look. Kya blinked. She wasn't expecting her persistence to win her way. She walked over and sat down on the coffin to where her reflection was next to his.

“This is everything that has puzzled me up till now.” she said getting started. “Okay.” he said. “Zailik's car...who gave that to him? He said that they work for the Queen of England?” she asked. He gave her a confused look before laughing. “We have a cousin who works as a maid in the castle. It was given to us.” he said. “Oh...okay then. What did Zailik mean to break our friendship when we were at the restaurant earlier?” she asked. “He didn't want you to find out too much that it would scare you off and we would have to have a family member erase your memories.” he replied. “That was my next question...um...” she said thinking back. “Max and Elaina's relationship! What's that about?” she asked. “Max was changed from a human to a vampire when we were little and our family raised him until he was adopted by family friends. After some time him and Elaina grew close and it's even destined for them to be together but Zailik and our father refuses it cause he's not of noble vampiric blood.” he explained. “Oh...but I'm sure once you're king that they'll be together. Right?” she asked. Zailure looked at the stone floor. “Miss Kya...I can't.” he said quietly. Kya looked at him sadly. “The key and scripture? Do you know it's location?” she asked. He shook his head. “Not even Henrik knows it's location and he's been the Pierce's butler for almost a thousand years.” he said. Kya irked. “He's that old?!” she yelled just to get the vampire to laugh. “Yes he's that old.” he said. She looked at him and smiled. That was probably the first she had seen out of both twins an actual happy smile. “What do you know about my parents?” she asked. His laughing subsided and he sighed heavy. “For centuries, Vampires and Hunters have been enemies. The Castellos have always been on the fence on which side is right when it comes to good and bad. On our mother's side was really good friends with the Castellos to the point they discussed having them join the vampiric family but they kindly refused the offer wanting to continue their duty working for both.” he said. “Really?! So we actually have more in common then before!” she said excitedly. He nodded. “That we do...is there anything else?” he asked. Kya thought before nodding. “Elaina said something about being claimed as Zailik's wife or drinking of my blood? What does that mean?” she asked. Zailure reached over to her reflection's chin gently holding it and leaned in. “Drinking of one's true love's blood bounds the two as husband and wife. At least in this family. So if you want to be bound to my brother do not let him drink your blood. For anything no matter what he says.” he said sternly. Kya nodded. “And...what if I want you...too drink my blood?” she asked with a slight blush looking away. Zailure blinked. “Miss Kya...don't be so straight forward.” he teased. She giggled. “But I like you more then your brother.” she stated crossing her arms with a head nod. “I am the nicer one out of the two.” he started before leaning away from her. “But please...stay as you are. For my sake please.” he said smiling. She nodded. “I best be heading back before Henrik has to come out for me again.” she said getting up as well. “Don't let the dead scare you. The only one alive down here is my body and it's sealed away until the next set of twins is born.” he said. “Okay...good night Zailure.” she said. “Night, Miss Kya.” he said. She then turned and headed out of the room heading back down the hall. “There may still be hope after all.” he said quietly watching her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Just to clear up the German that Zailik yells out to Zailure is "“Ich verbanne dich zu deinem Grab!”. In English it's "I banish you to your grave!". I did this just cause it sounds more menacing to have a foreign saying to banish the soul of a vampire. :D


	4. Fall Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is excited to know she'll be making her family's baking recipes at the Fall Festival thanks to Zailik but as she gets closer to him the more she sees the real side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for long chapters. It's hard to break them up in the right place without cutting the story up. Thank you for reading!

Kya sat her book bag in her locker with a sigh. It had been a few weeks since she started living at the Pierce castle with Zailik and Zailure. She had grown to acknowledge which twin was in control not just by their eyes but their behavior as well. Zailik was more strict, polite, and reserved when it came to certain things he didn't want to discuss. Zailure on the other hand was straight forward, laid back, and an over all jerk. Kya smiled thinking about some of the conversations she's had with Zailure ever since he first introduced himself to her in her room's mirror. She enjoyed being around him and he was much like her to the point she had started to gain feelings for the dead vampire. Her smile faded when her mind came across the fact that she could never be with Zailure as long as he remained in his crypt. She sighed again closing her locker door just to jump seeing Claire leaning against the locker next to hers looking at her nails. “Tell me Castello. What is your relationship with Zail?” the blonde asked. Kya arched a brow. “We're just friends.” she said. “Just friends? Please. You ride with him to and from school. You two are always hanging out together. I've even noticed the note passing in class that Mrs. Donovan has overlooked. So what IS really going on?” Claire asked. “I don't know what you are trying to imply Claire but Zailik and I are just friends who live together.” Kya said with a smug look. “Live together?! In the Castle?!” Claire exclaimed leaning off the lockers and got in the black haired girl's face. “Yes ma'am. That's why we ride together and hang out together. He's like a brother in a way.” Kya said enjoying the anger that was building up in Claire. “Him and I are suppose to be married once the negotiations are final between our parents.” Claire said trying to stand her ground. “Mmm. I don't see that happening cause the last I knew. Zailik wasn't looking for a wife until he was through college.” Kya said thinking. “Well that will change shortly cause I'm going to have my parents speak with his father again.” Claire said taking a step back crossing her arms. Kya was about to come back with another smart remark before an arm was placed around her head and was leaned up against her locker leaving Zail pressing up against her. “Now ladies...do I need to settle something before I hear cats in the hallway?” he asked. Kya looked up at him with a sour look. “I had this under control Mister.” she said. “Are you mad thinking that I would...touch this girl?” Claire asked brushing her hair over her shoulder with attitude. Kya fumed. “Claire...your frustration is making your face melt a little and I know you like to be prim and proper.” Zail said with a smirk. Claire blinked before hmphing walking away.

Zail watched her over his shoulder before looking down at Kya. “I so had that Zailure! I didn't need your help!” Kya snapped turning around and slapped him in the chest. Zailure chuckled before grabbing her by the chin lightly and lifted her face up for her to look at him. “We're skipping piano lessons for today.” he said. Kya blinked pulling his hand from her face. “What are we doing instead then?” she asked. “You and Zailik are going to decorate your booth for the Fall Festival.” he said. Kya stared at him blankly. “My...booth?” she asked puzzled. “Yes Miss Kya. Your booth. You and I are going to sell Castello Pastries.” he said proudly. It took a minute for Kya to get it before she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck sending him into a spin. “Oh Zail! I would love to!” she cheered causing everyone around them to stare at them confused. Zailure laughed setting her down and took her by the shoulders as everyone continued on whispering. “Now here is the agreement my brother and I came up with.” he said. She nodded wiggling with excitement. “You and him are to decorate while tonight instead of him doing tutoring. You and I will bake pastries for tomorrow's festival.” he said. “Wait! If there is no tutoring what about Zonathan?” she asked. “Father has a late surgery schedule for tonight so Henrik will be helping us.” Zailure said. Kya squealed again. “You don't know how exciting this is for me! To bake my parent's recipes and sell them to everyone! I'm so happy!” she said before quickly getting back into her locker to get her book bag out. Zailure chuckled. “I know that's why we wanted to do this for you. It is a dream of yours after all.” he said as she closed her locker. She turned around and grinned. “Let's go decorate!” she cheered before taking his hand and led him down the hallway.

_'Why didn't you tell her yourself?' Zailure asked himself. 'Because. I've seen how you two are around each other. I wouldn't have gotten that reaction out of her.' Zailik said. 'I'm sure you would have.' Zailure said. 'No brother...I'm not like you.' Zailik said._ “Zail?” Kya asked looking at him as his eyes turned from green to blue. “Sorry. I was talking with my brother.” he said. Kya smiled. “That's okay. I figured you two were talking. I just asked on how are we going to decorate?” she asked going down a flight of stairs. “Well...we're going to make a sign, have banners, or whatever you want it to look like.” he said. Kya grinned again. “We can make it look like my parents' shop sign!” she said letting his hand go and quickly went to the front doors of the school rushing out them. Zailik sighed with a smirk. “I've unleashed a locked up child.” he said before going after her. “So which booth is ours?” she asked looking around. “That one down on the left.” he said pointing. Kya smiled skipping on down the brick pathway around the large fountain towards the empty festival booths as everyone was already out there starting their decorating. “Okay...we're going to need some gold, brown, and black paint with matching decorations.” she said before gasping. “And matching tablecloths. Oh and place cards will have to made that will have what is what labeled.” Kya rambled on with Zailik following after her casually. “Well how about I go get what we need from the city and you can sit here and write out what pastries you are going to use.” he said. Kya whipped around placing her hands on his chest looking up at him. “Sounds great! I'll even map out how I want it to look and if I need anything I'll call the Porsche.” she said. Zailik nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” he said pulling away from her and headed towards the parking lot.

Kya smiled before doing a dance of excitement. “Looks like you are getting real close with Zail.” came a familiar voice behind her. Kya blinked turning around seeing the friendly blonde. “Max!” Kya cheered running over to him. “What are you doing here?” she asked. “I'm waiting on Elaina but I thought I would take some time to speak with you.” he said. “With me?” she asked confused. He nodded going over to her booth and sat in one of the chairs under the canopy. “About what?” she asked following him and sat down as well. “You know of how Zailure ended up in his coffin right?” he asked. Kya blinked before scooting her chair closer to him. “Yes.” she said quietly. “Good...so you know you need a key and a scripture to unlock his tomb right?” he asked. Kya nodded. “Which both haven't been found.” she said. He held up a finger indicating her to wait before he reached into his back pocket getting his wallet out and pulled out a slip of paper handing it to her. She gave him a look before opening up the paper. _“Here you lie sleeping King. Open your eyes from your Eternity. Take hold of the Night for we pray you reign throughout the Days. Take our blood as your Own. No other soul can take Control for you are our King.”_ is what was written on the piece of paper. Kya stared at it for the longest time before gasping looking up at Max. “This is the scripture?” she asked. He nodded. “My parents gave it to me when I was little and told me to never lose it for my life depended upon it.” he said. “Your parents?” she asked. “My parents where Angels Kya and when they helped seal Zailure away God called them home for tribulations since they chose the wrong twin.” he said sternly. “But you're a vampire.” she whispered. He nodded. “I was changed shortly after to prevent me from bringing back Zailure on my own.” he said. “What do you mean?” she asked. “It takes more then just a key and a scripture but blood of an angel to get the tomb open.” he said. Kya stared at him in shock. “Where am I going to find the blood of an angel?” she asked handing him back the slip of paper. “I don't know but finding an Angel would be easy. It's the key we need to find.” he said sticking the paper back in his wallet. She nodded thinking. “I asked Zailure when he was banished in his tomb if he knew where they were or even Henrik but nothing.” she said.

Max ran a hand through his blonde hair. “My parents were good friends with Rachel. Their mother. So maybe she entrusted the key to someone else she was good friends with.” he said. Kya blinked. “Rachel? My mother had a friend name Rachel that would visit every so often and even right before my parents were killed.” she said. Max looked at her in shock. “Do you remember what she looked like?” he asked. Kya shook her head. “Maybe if I saw her face.” she said unsure. “On the third floor of the castle is the Gallery. Right down from the Study rooms. Look in there when you have a chance.” he said. Kya smiled pointing at him. “Yes! I can look there! I'll do it late tonight once everyone has gone to sleep.” she said. “Great. Maybe Rachel left the key with your parents.” he said. She nodded before her smile faded. “...everything my parents own is with Draven though.” she said. “Draven?” he asked. “He's the one that took me in after my parents died and he's back in Rome.” she said. “Well call or write him and ask him about it.” he said. She shook her head. “Henrik looked into to see if Draven is alright but he couldn't find him.” she said sadly. Max looked at the ground. “But anyways! You said you was waiting on Elaina? What for?” she asked. “I'm taking her out on a date while you have her brother distracted.” he said with a smirk. Kya gasped with excitement. “That's so exciting!! I'm glad you two are making it work despite Zailik's wishes.” she said. He blushed a little glancing away. “Well we are destined to be together.” he said. “That's right! Zailure said that before too but I didn't understand.” she said. Max looked back at her surprised. “Really? Okay...in the Library in the castle. There is a book. It was written years and years ago by a vampire we call a 'Time Keeper'. He had foreseen everything that has happened up to the point Zailure is to take his part as King.” Max said. “Ohhh! That sounds awesome! I wish I could see it.” Kya said. “Well why don't you?” he asked. She irked. “Cause...Zailik and Zonathan is always in the Library when I'm not with him.” she said. Max blinked. “He really doesn't want you to know anything, does he?” he asked. She shook her head. “If I haven't been shown a location then I'm not allowed to go.” she said. “Jerk. Have Henrik or Elaina show you then.” he said. “Show her what?” Elaina asked walking up. “The Library at your house.” Max said standing. Elaina gave him a look. “You told her about the book?” she asked. He smirked playfully. “Was I not suppose to?” he asked. She sighed. “Afternoon Lady Kya, I'll see you tonight.” she said before glaring at Max. “You mister are in big trouble.” she warned before walking away from the booth. Max shrugged before waving at Kya and ran after the brunette. Kya sighed heavy. So much was coming to light and it was beginning to get more complicated.

Kya glanced over at Zailik as he carefully wrote out what desserts she was going to make out on cards. She paused in her painting of the sign that was going to hang up over the top of the booth and dipped her brush into the gold paint. She then smirked evilly over at Zailik as he sat the card he was working on down. She reached over with her brush and drew a smiley face on his cheek. Zailik jumped looking at her in shock. “You need to lighten up. You're too serious.” she teased. “I need to lighten up huh?” he asked. She nodded. He then reached over with his marker and poked her in the nose with it. She looked down at it and irked. “Zailik!” she exclaimed getting up just to get her foot caught in her chair and tripped. Zailik reached over catching her by the arm but was too late falling with her to the ground. Kya winced a little before looking up seeing his blue eyes leveled with hers. “You alright?” he asked. She nodded. “For a vampire you don't have a whole lot of grace catching others.” she teased. “Well when it comes to you. I'll fall for you any day.” he teased in return. She irked. “Zailik...don't say such things.” she said looking away. He chuckled. “Why not?” he asked. “...because...” she mumbled with her face heated from her blush. “Because...you don't want to admit which one of us you like the most?” he asked quietly leaning down to her ear. Kya could feel her heart pounding fast in her chest and she knew that he could hear it. He kissed her neck causing her to jump a little causing him to chuckle on her skin. She reached up grabbing at his uniform's dress shirt and closed her eyes preparing herself. He opened his mouth a bit letting a growl out just as someone called his name from across the courtyard. 

“Zail!” came a female voice. Zailik quickly pulled away from Kya with a seductive smile sitting up on his knees pulling her up to a sitting position. Kya looked up at him just as his blood red eyes returned to their normal blue. “You should be careful not to get caught in such dangerous situations.” he said before standing up brushing the dirt off of him. “Hey Zail!” came the voice again just as he turned around. “What is it Maria?” he asked looking at the short red head. “It's the principle. He would like to talk to you about the opening speech for the festival tomorrow.” she said. “Right.” he said before looking down at Kya. “Did you find your earring?” he asked. Kya irked before quickly pulling one out and held it up. “Yes I did!” she cheered in panic before standing up and laughed nervously dusting dirt off of her. Maria giggled. “Always something with you Miss Kya.” she said as Zailik walked around the booth over to her. Kya grinned sheepishly before blinking seeing the look on Zailik's face. A look of hunger and desire. “I'll be back in a bit.” he said before him and Maria walked away discussing the scheduling of the festival for tomorrow. Kya exhaled slowly placing a hand over her heart. How long was she holding her breath and was she actually going to let him bite her? She trembled before sitting down putting her earring back in. She couldn't let Zailik drink her blood. “...maybe if it was...Zailure sure but...not Zailik.” she muttered before picking her paint brush back up and went back to painting. She was going to have to be careful from now on for sure. 

Kya stared out the car window watching the colorful leaves on the trees as they drove by them. Zailik glanced at her before looking back at the road. “Kya...I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to lose...my control for that split second.” he said quietly. Kya blinked looking at him. “You don't have to apologize, it was my fault after all for being clumsy.” she said. He shook his head. “Even if you hadn't fallen I was still....desiring your blood.” he admitted. Kya looked down at her lap. “...why don't you drink blood like everyone else in your family?” she asked. He shifted a bit in his seat. “When I become the head of the family as King. I have to show composer even more then those older then me. So ever since my mother and brother died. I haven't wanted that need to live off of blood...until now.” he said glancing at her. “Is it just my blood you're wanting?” she asked. “More or less...yes.” he admitted staring at the road. “...Zailure told me not to let you drink my blood...is it because I'll be taken in as your wife?” she asked feeling her pulse accelerate at what she was saying. “He told you that cause he wants you for himself.” he said a little bitterly. Kya looked up at him. “He...likes me?” she asked. “Kya, my brother is evil and will tell you anything just for you to not listen to me.” he said. “He says the same thing about you. I'm to the point I don't know which one is telling the truth.” she said. “He's a liar and will say anything to convince you that he needs released from his grave.” he said. Kya blinked. She can pick up on the slight anger in his voice. Talking about Zailure to him was upsetting him. “Okay.” she said quietly looking out the window again filling the car with silence. Zailik sighed. “When I let my brother in control later for baking. I'm going to get some rest. Hopefully I can put the beast inside me to rest.” he said. She nodded looking at him in the window's reflection. She had a gut feeling that Zailure was right and Zailik was the liar. Even Max and Henrik was on Zailure's side and was helping her with everything she needed to release him from his crypt. 

“Zailik...have you heard from Sorin yet?” she asked. He shook his head. “No I haven't. I figured he's keeping things quiet until he knows all that he can at least for your safety.” he said. She nodded laying her head back on the seat's head rest. “Is the Castello family really that notorious?” she asked. “They are lifelong enemies to the Pierces. Dating back for as far back as I can remember.” he said. “I wonder why I didn't know this up until now.” she said sadly. “I'm sure your parents kept you from it to prevent you from joining them but your friend, Draven, to send you here. It's almost like he wanted us to find you.” he said. Kya looked at him in shock. “Don't say such a thing! Draven would never hurt me even if his life depended upon it!” she said. Zailik smirked. “Not what I was hinting at but merely for us to find you and to protect you.” he said. “Oh...sorry.” she said. “No worries.” he said as they approached the front gate to the castle drive. “You excited to bake with my brother?” he asked. Kya grinned. “Is he horrible at cooking?” she asked. “He's never done the sort.” he said. She irked with a nervous laugh. “This is going to be fun.” she said. He chuckled. “Well while he's baking with you. I'm going to be resting. Hopefully to drown out this craving I'm having.” he said. Kya nodded. “We don't want you going around biting innocent women and drinking strange blood.” she teased. “That is true.” he said going up the driveway and stopped in front of the front doors of the castle. “Thank you Zailik...actually...the both of you for helping me with the festival booth. It means so much to me.” she said. Zailik shut the car off undoing his seat belt and turned towards her. “Anything for you.” he said before tucking a finger under her chin and leaned in kissing her. Kya's face shot up red before he pulled away with a smug look opening up the car door and got out. Kya blinked before shaking her head. She immediately undid her seat belt and grabbed her book bag getting out of the car. “Why?” she asked looking at him over the top of the car as he headed for the front doors. He looked back at her with that same smug look. “Do you not want me to like you?” he asked. “No...that's not it...I just don't get how you can go from wanting my blood just to kissing me.” she said closing her car door and walked around over to him. “Because either way...I want you to be mine.” he said leaning in kissing her again. Kya jumped feeling her heart skip a beat and started to pound quickly in her chest. She closed her eyes enjoying their kiss. 

After a minute he pulled away smiling. “I meant every word.” he said before opening up a front door walking inside. “Henrik!” he hollered. Kya stood there looking at his back as the butler approached him and he handed him the car keys. What was Zailik aiming for? She liked Zailik but she liked Zailure even more. She then gasped. “How is Zailure reacting to Zailik kissing me?” she thought before walking inside and bowed a little to Henrik as he bowed to her on his way out. Here she was trying to find a way to revive Zailure and yet she's kissing the very one who wants him to remain in the grave. Her lower lip quivered. She didn't want to hurt either one. “I'm going to go rest up some before dinner. You should work on your homework.” Zailik said taking his uniform jacket off and undid the top button on his shirt. “Alright then.” she said following him up the stairs. He casually walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Kya stared at his door from hers. She could only imagine the uproar Zailure was causing Zailik for him kissing her. She sighed heavy opening her door and turned on the light just to jump as the glass in her mirrors shattered to pieces. “Zailure!” she hollered having more pieces shatter off her mirrors. She dropped her book bag on the floor pulling her uniform jacket off and tossed it over into a chair before leaving her room shutting the door. She glanced down both ways of the hallway and took off to her right heading for the next floor. She ran up the stairs and down the next hallway stopping at the music room. She huffed for air before opening up the door. “...I guessed right.” she said seeing him standing in the middle mirror of the room as it was lined with them. “I'm sorry...I didn't know he was going to do it.” she said stepping into the room shutting the door. “You should leave.” Zailure said as he kept his back facing her. “Zailure.” she pleaded approaching one of the pianos in the room that stood between them. “Miss Kya. Leave.” he ordered with words of venom as a few mirrors cracked. “Zailure...please don't be angry with me.” she said moving around the piano. “I said leave!” he snapped turning around glaring blood red eyes at her, fangs fully exposed as every mirror but the one he was in shattered like dust. 

Kya screamed a little flinching and hiding her face from the outburst before she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Zailure...please don't be angry with me.” she begged moving over placing her hands on the remaining mirror and rested her forehead on it letting her tears fall. “I'm not angry with you Miss Kya...but with my brother for rubbing it in my face!” he snapped having a large crack form in the mirror. Kya gasped staring at the crack. She thought she knew the extent of what Zailure could do in his current form in the mirror but now...she didn't know what he was capable of. “Zailure...I like Zailik...but not as much as I do you and it's not because I feel sorry for you but I truly enjoy every moment I can to talk with you and be with you.” she said looking up at him. He stared at her before walking over to her placing a hand up to one of hers and lowered his head trembling. Kya gave him a sad expression. Here he was breaking before her and all she could do was watch. “...he gets to embrace you...kiss you...touch your soft skin...all while I just watch for I can't do nothing.” he said having a few more cracks appear in the glass. “I have to experience it all through his body...his hands...his laughter in his head mocking me. Rubbing it in my face.” he continued. Kya squatted down in front of the mirror to look up at his face. “Zail.” she whispered seeing the tears in his green eyes before the glass shattered around her leaving her hand on the piece where his was. “...I'll see you at dinner.” she said quietly standing up and made her way across the room to the doors. She headed down the hall and the stairs before stopping seeing Henrik at the last step. “Lady Kya? I thought I heard you scream.” he said. She looked at him numbly before darting down the steps and plowed into him hiding her face chest sobbing. Henrik blinked before wrapping his arms around her. “Why are they doing this to me?!” she cried. Henrik just hugged her with a sad expression. “Cause it's you my dear.” he said. She looked up at him confused. “Because...it's me?” she asked. He nodded. “It's about time...you see the book.” he said before taking her by the hand and led her back up the stairs. Kya sniffed wiping her eyes from tears as they headed back down the hallway. 


	5. Pastry Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zailure breaks before Kya she discovers a connection about her mother and her plan is almost ready to begin. However she has to get through baking the desserts she needs for the fall festival at school.

Henrik stopped at the library doors opening one up and allowed her to enter first. Kya walked in and stared in awe at the massive room filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Chandeliers spread out throughout the ceiling, dark wood framed the walls with columns in the corners carved out decoratively. In the center was a round sitting area where the chalkboard was that Zailik and his father would do his tutoring at. “This way.” Henrik said taking a small ramp up to the second level of the library heading to the large bay windows in the back of the room. There in front of the windows on a podium was a large vintage book where it looked like it had seen better days and the edges of the pages were roughed up. Kya followed after Henrik before they stopped at the book. “This is the history linage book. Our previous Time Keeper wrote this out over his lifespan predicting everything up until Master Zail takes his role as King.” Henrik explained opening it up and flipped through the pages carefully. “How old was this Time Keeper?” Kya asked. “He lived to be eight-hundred and eighty-six years.” Henrik said. “Really?!” she asked in disbelief. Henrik nodded before stopping on a page. “This is why they are doing what they are doing to you.” he said pointing to a spot on the page. Kya blinked looking at the page reading. _“A young lady by the name of Kya will come to live with Zail. She will have to choose between good and evil and only the Prince will claim her blood and call her life. Zail then will come through a tribulation of what is right and what is wrong. The Prince will remain as he is until the day he is to marry the young lady Kya. On which he will take up the role that was given to him.”_ is what was written in the book. Kya stared at it before looking at Henrik. “Zailik is torturing Zailure to ensure he ends up being with me?” she asked. Henrik nodded closing the book. “In order to assume the role as King Zailik has to marry and as it is written. You are to be the wife of our next king.” he said. “So Zailik is trying to win me over before Zailure does so he can prevent him from being brought back to life to assume the role before him.” she said looking at the leather bindings of the book. “Precisely however Lady Kya. The closer you become to Zailik the farther a rift is created for Zailure.” Henrik said. Kya nodded. “Henrik, can I see the Gallery room?” she asked. “Of course.” he said before leading her towards the exit of the Library.

Kya followed after the butler as they headed back down the hall to the large open archway that led into the Gallery. “Is there something in particular you are looking for?” Henrik asked as they walked in. Kya stopped and stared at the life size portrait of the Pierce family on the far wall. Zonathan standing back left with Zailik in front of him. Zailure in the back with Elaina in front of him and sitting in a chair in the middle of the four was their mother. “Rachel.” she said walking forward into the center of the room looking up at the portrait. “Did you know Lady Rachel?” Henrik asked standing next to her. “...no...but my mother did.” Kya said staring at the long wavy haired brunette and her green eyes. “Your mother?” he asked. Kya nodded. “Her friend Rachel would visit ever so often and even more right before they were killed.” she said sadly looking at the young Zailure. “Is that so?” Henrik asked looking up at the portrait. “Max and I believe Rachel gave away the key and scripture to her closes friends since he was given the scripture by his parents.” she said. Henrik looked at her in disbelief. “Young Maxwell has the scripture? So you think your parents had the key?” he asked. Kya nodded. “I need to see Draven but his whereabouts are unknown right now.” she said looking around at the room full of portraits, vintage paintings, and other pictures of scenery. “Hm. I would look further into finding him just for you Lady Kya.” Henrik said. Kya looked at him and smiled. “Thank you Henrik. You have been very helpful for me.” she said. He bowed a bit. “I must now go check in on dinner. You should get cleaned up.” he said. “Right. Oh! Zailure broke the mirrors in my room and in the piano room.” she said quickly. Henrik blinked before sighing. “Always breaking something that boy.” he said before nodding. “I'll see that it is taken care of.” he said before heading out of the room.

Kya sighed looking around again. She then tilted her head to the side seeing the small picture in the corner of the room. She walked over looking at it just to gasp. In the photo was Rachel and her mother Rosaline standing together and Rachel was holding a stuffed blue cat. Her stuffed cat. The one her father gave her when she was little. It then hit Kya. She turned around and ran out of the room for the stairs. Quickly going down them and bolted for her room. She opened up the door and slipped in with a sigh. She walked over to her cat picking it up off the bed staring into it's face. “What secrets are you holding for me?” she asked before feeling around squeezing the stuffing in places before blinking feeling the hard object in the belly of the cat. She walked over to the dresser trying not to step on the glass and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pair of scissors moving over to the chair in her room. She sat down and carefully cut the stitching of the cat's belly a bit. She set her scissors down and reached into the small incision feeling around pulling out the object. She held up the old rusted skeleton key that had a note tied to it by a string. _“The day will come Kya you will need this. Please take care of my son for I won't be able to after you receive this kitty. Thank you for being such a sweet angel.”_ is what Rachel had wrote on the note. Kya wrapped her hands around the key and held it close to her chest. They had the scripture. She now had the key. She just needed the blood of an Angel.

Kya laid her napkin down on the table and looked at Henrik. “Thank you for dinner. It was delicious as always.” she said with a smile. He bowed before he started picking up the dirty dishes. “Give me time to clean the kitchen up and it will be all yours.” he said. She nodded before looking at Zail who was still eating quietly. Elaina was still out with Max and their father was working late so it was just him and her who enjoyed dinner together. She sighed looking at her wine glass. “I...can tell you're still upset.” she said quietly. He dropped his silverware on his plate having it make a loud clank before he leaned back in his chair resting an elbow on an armrest. She turned looking at him. He was quiet all through dinner and she knew it would be like this all night. She reached into her pant's pocket and pulled out a note laying it on the table for him to see it. He read _'Can we meet in your crypt tonight?'_ on the paper before he glanced at her and nodded. She smiled. “Now mister! You cheer up. I don't want your negative attitude effecting our pastries.” she said. He arched a brow looking at her. “Could it really effect them?” he asked. She giggled. “No but with your attitude. It might be a first.” she teased standing up. He gave her a sour expression before standing as well. She giggled before moving over to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him. He blinked before hugging her back. “Not much longer Zailure.” she whispered. He rested his head against hers looking off into the room. “...did you...like what was written in the book?” he asked. Kya thought for a second before looking up at him. “As long as it is you...I could care less about what that book said.” she said. He looked down at her and smiled sadly. “But we don't have the key or the scrip-” Zailure started before she reached up placing a finger on his lips shushing him. “We'll discuss it in the crypt later.” she said. He arched a brow before sighing letting her go. “Fine.” he said heading to the kitchen doors reaching into the air stretching. Kya watched him. She knew for certain now that her feelings for him was more then a mere crush or a liking. She was falling in love with him faster then she could ever imagine. After he broke down emotionally in front of her earlier and their embrace just then, not to mention what the family book said. They were meant to be together and he was born to be the rightful king. She smiled before going after him pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Zailure walked into the kitchen as the staff and Henrik rushed around cleaning up the kitchen. The staff stopped and looked at him as he rolled his dress shirt's sleeves up. “Good evening Master Zail.” they said in a unison chorus before returning back to work. “Evening everyone.” he said as Kya walked into the room standing next to him. Zailure glanced at her before Henrik walked over handing them aprons. “Your father has me doing another task before I can assist you. So please go ahead and get started and I'll be here shortly.” he said before bowing and followed the staff out of the room. “What other task is he speaking of?” Kya asked. “Must be the family Hallows Eve party. It must be here this year.” he said. Kya blinked before gasping. “A ball here?!” she exclaimed with excitement. “Yes ma'am which means. We need to get you into full lady form by then.” he said. Kya irked before laughing nervously. “I'm sure it can't be that bad.” she said. “We'll see what Elaina says cause she's going to teach you with Henrik's help of course.” he said. Kya irked again. Zailure laughed putting his apron on and headed over to the counters. “Alright Miss Kya. Let's get to baking.” he said. Kya snapped back to reality and nodded. “Right!” she cheered putting her apron on and moved over next to him pulling her recipes out.

Henrik walked back into the kitchen after being gone for some time before blinking seeing the room filled with a cloudy texture and Kya was laughing hysterically while Zailure was wiping flour off his face for he was covered in it. “Stop laughing. You told me to put it on high.” Zailure growled shaking flour out of his hair with his hand making it worse. Kya leaned down on the counter just to continue to laugh. “...can't...breathe...” she said through her laughs. “And what is going on in here?” Henrik asked walking over to the counter. Kya busted more out laughing struggling to stand. Zailure just had a sour look on his face. “...someone misinforming me that you can't put a mixer on high with just powder ingredients in it.” Zailure muttered sourly. Henrik sighed. “You're so much like your mother.” he said. “Well she didn't have a demon who would trick you into sending flour everywhere!” Zailure growled. “Demon?! Excuse me sir but you're the vampire here.” Kya said. “And I'm not that vicious!” he growled back causing the two to glare at each other. Henrik shook his head. “I'll go get the cleaning supplies.” he said heading for the exit. Kya squinted her eyes staring into Zailure's green eyes. “Call me a demon. How dare you.” she said crossing her arms. Zailure continued to eye her back before smirking. “I can call you whatever I want.” he said before leaning in kissing her. Kya blinked before kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. She could tell the difference in their kisses. Zailik's was a little forceful while Zailure's was gentle. She felt like melting under his lips' embrace and just to stay there but she knew that she couldn't for it was Zailik's imagine she saw but it was Zailure's spirit that she wanted to be with. He pulled away looking at her. “I will always kiss you first before attempting to drink your blood.” he said. She smiled. “So you are going to drink my blood now?” she teased. He shook his head. “You said not much longer. So I will wait till then.” he said. She grinned. “Alright...now let's get back to baking before something else ends up in the oven.” she said. Zailure irked letting her go. “I hope you aren't implying what I think you're implying.” he said. She turned around and looked over her shoulder at him seductively. “If I am to be your wife, then it will happen sometime.” she said. Zailure felt weak. “Marriage first Miss Kya. I'd be damned if something came out of the oven before I am to obtain my title as king.” he said. She giggled. “We have to get you back alive first since you're already damned to the grave.” she said. “That is true.” he said. “Now let's get serious. It's going to take almost all night now to make enough that will last the day tomorrow.” she said. “Yes ma'am.” he said.

Kya sighed leaning up from the oven pulling out the pastries setting them down on a cooling rack. She glanced over at Henrik who was busy decorating some cookies before glancing over at Zailure as he was adding ingredients to the mixer. Things were moving quickly between them and she knew the closer she got to bringing Zailure back to life the more Zailik was going to get in between them. She sighed again putting the next tray of pastries into the oven just to jump with a small scream holding her hand. Zailure quickly dropped what he was doing going over to her. “Did you get burned?” he asked. “It's nothing.” she said. He gave her a stern look before taking her hand looking at it. “Henrik, the first aid please.” he said. “Yes Master Zailure.” Henrik said laying his piping bag down and headed over to the far side of the kitchen getting into a cabinet. “Zailure, it is really nothing. I can't even tell I burnt them.” she said before he poked around on her fingers making her wince. “It still hurts.” he said leading her over to a spot on the counter that hadn't been touched by their baking and lifted her up on it. “Zailure Pierce I am fine.” she said sternly as Henrik came over with a box that read _First Aid_ on it. “I'll go draw her a bath sir.” Henrik said heading for the kitchen's exit. “Zail.” Kya said as he dug through the first aid pulling out the burn gel and opened it up applying it to her fingers. She winced yanking her hand from his. “Miss Kya please.” he said before taking her hand again gently adding the gel to it. Kya gave him a sour look. “Why do you call me Miss and Zailik doesn't?” she asked curious. He blinked looking at her before chuckling. “Cause I'm suppose to have better manners then my brother.” he said getting bandaids out opening them up. “But your manners aren't that proper half the time.” she said. “Just cause I don't act like it doesn't mean I don't know how.” he stated. “So you choose not to act like the prince you're suppose to be?” she asked. “Exactly. I'm dead. I'm not suppose to be perfect.” he said. She smiled. “What about the rest of the baking?” she asked. “Henrik and I will finish up what we have and that should be enough to last for tomorrow.” he said. “Okay.” she said.

“There. Try not to get them too wet in your bath.” he said quickly wrapping the bandaids around her finger tips. She nodded before glancing at him. “Zailure.” she said. “Hm?” he asked picking up the trash. She leaned forward kissing him. “Thank you for caring so much for me.” she said on his lips. “I always will.” he said before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as he rested his hands on her thighs. She ran a hand up the back of his neck into his hair lightly tugging on it as their kiss became more passionate. Zailure broke the kiss with a growl as his fangs grew out longer a bit and he looked at her with red eyes. Kya gasped for air leaning in kissing him again just to have him pull away backing away from her. “...I'm sorry Miss Kya.” he said slightly out of breath. “Zail...please don't stop.” she begged quietly. “I can't.” he said before heading over to the waste bin throwing the bandage wrappers away. Kya stared at the floor. “No Zailure...I'm the one that's sorry...for wanting more from you then what you can provide.” she said sliding off the counter. He looked back at her in shock. “Please don't apologize for it's my fault.” he said. “Then it's both our faults.” she said. He shook his head. “I can't let you pick up on my burdens.” he said. She walked over to him placing her right hand with the bandages on them on his left cheek. “I love you Zailure and as your future wife. I have to share your burdens.” she said with a smile before leaning up kissing his other cheek. “I'll see you in a few hours in your crypt.” she said before letting him go and moved around him. Zailure nodded. “Yes Miss Kya.” he said before going back over to the batter he was working on.

Kya glanced over her shoulder at the castle before looking down the path to the cemetery. She sighed continuing down the dark path wrapping her jacket around her more. She had traveled out her once or twice before after Henrik first showed her the way but each time scared her even more as it become more into the fall season. She continued on walking passed the graves going to the crypt doors and opened one up. She glanced over her shoulder again and slipped inside shutting the door. She headed down the stairs and down the hallway turning into the one that led to Zailure's coffin. She smiled seeing him in the mirror's reflection leaning against his stone coffin with his arms crossed waiting patiently for her. “Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting long.” she said. He turned around and smiled at her. “Not really. My brother went to bed not too long ago and then I came here.” he said. She nodded walking around his tomb and went over to the mirror he was in. “I wanted to discuss bringing you back to life.” she said. “What about it?” he asked. She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the key and held it up. “I found this earlier.” she said. Zailure blinked looking at the note inscribed on it. “Did that...come from my mother?” he asked. She nodded. “I recognized your mother earlier in the Gallery. There was a picture of her and my mother together with my stuffed cat I got from my father.” she said. Zailure leaned against his coffin feeling weak again. “Just need the scripture and the blood of an angel.” he said. “About that. Max's parents gave him the scripture.” she said. He looked up at her. “He has it? All this time?” he asked. She nodded. “I'm sure it was to keep it quiet from Zailik and Zonathan.” she said. Zailure nodded. “I can see that. He has always resented my brother after he deceived everyone to kill me.” he said. Kya gave him a sad expression. “We just need to find the blood of an angel and figure out a night we can make it possible.” she said. “The Harvest Moon ball we're going to throw for the family. It would be nice to make an entrance then.” he said. Kya smiled. “I would love to be able to dance with you.” she said.

He got up going over to the mirror and leaned against it a bit. “Soon I will be able to touch and kiss you with my own hands and lips.” he said. She blushed glancing away. “Zailure...don't be so straight forward.” she said. He chuckled. “You should get back to your room before someone notices you're gone.” he said. She looked back at him and blinked seeing his red eyes and fangs out. “Zailure...has your hunger gotten worse today?” she asked. He turned having his back face her. “Be careful around my brother Miss Kya. My thirst may be strong but his desire for you is stronger.” he said. “I know but...you haven't seem yourself today.” she said. “It's nothing to be concerned about.” he said. “Zailure.” she said sternly. “You should head back. My brother is stirring.” he said. She nodded before placing a hand on the glass. “Not much longer will you no longer be bound to these frames.” she said. He smirked playfully placing a hand up against hers. “Not much longer indeed.” he said. She smiled before turning putting the key back in her jacket and headed out of the room. Zailure watching her go.


	6. Energy and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the fall festival! While Kya is selling her pastries for the school she experiences the true nature of Zail just before she receives news about her adopted parent Draven.

Kya thanked another customer as they walked away with some of the pastries they had baked. “Everyone is liking the desserts.” she said looking at Zailik as he carefully placed the money they had earned so far in a money bag. “That is great. You guys worked hard on them last night.” he said looking at her with a smile. “We did. I'm surprised they all turned out well.” she said leaning on the booth counter watching the busy crowd of the festival. He got up and walked over to her leaning down next to her looking at her. “Were you concerned because of my brother's lack in cooking skills or the fact he was distracting you with his advances?” he asked. She blinked looking at him. “Zailik, I don't see why you two are fighting for me. I see you both equally.” she lied. “Come on Kya, he only was kissing you cause I kissed you first and he couldn't handle the jealousy he has towards me.” he said. “I'm sure that's not the reason.” she said. “I know what he thinks, and he's only out to destroy the family and in return will hurt you too. I wish you could see that.” he said sadly. “I can handle him it's just you that is distracting.” she said. He reached over twirling a strand of her black hair through his fingers. “I care for you deeply Kya and I know Henrik showed you the book so you know for sure that you and I are meant to be together.” he said leaning in closer to her. “He did show me the book but it is uncertain on when exactly those time frames will happen.” she said glancing at his lips then back at his blue eyes. “That is true but we can't refuse our feelings for each other much longer.” he said. “And what about Zailure's feelings?” she asked. “I told you Kya over and over not to listen to the walls. He'll tell you anything for you to be on his side.” he said leaning up and stretched a little. She leaned up turning to him. “And the same could be said about you.” she said. He reached up taking her by the chin and leaned in close to her face. “My feelings for you are genuine and not some guilt trip to trick you. I don't want you to get hurt and my brother will do that. He wants to insure that our family won't continue on.” he said. She gave him a sad expression. “So please don't listen to him anymore.” he begged. “Zailik, I can sense your blood lust from across the courtyard and your fangs are showing.” Max said as he approached the booth.

Zailik smiled letting Kya go and looked at the blonde. “Here to see my sister?” he asked. “Could be but I thought I would stop by and see how the Castello booth was doing.” Max said. “It's doing wonderful!” Kya cheered turning towards him breaking Zailik's hand from her. “Really? Mind if I try some?” he asked pulling his wallet out. “No not at all.” she said getting a container ready to place what sweets he wanted on it. Zailik eyed Max as he gave him the same expression. “Contain your cravings my Lord. I would hate for it to cause a scene.” Max said before glancing over his shoulder at a couple of men in suits and ties glancing towards them. Zailik then grabbed hold of Kya's arm gently. Kya blinked looking up at him confused. “Hunters.” he said low with hatred. “I noticed them when I entered the courtyard. They haven't been to a booth or a vendor yet.” the blonde said looking back at Zailik. “I see. Max, stay with Kya. I'm going to go see what business they have here.” Zailik said letting Kya go and moved out from around the booth. “Right.” Max said before smiling at Kya. “These look delicious!” he said pointing to a dessert. Kya snapped out of her daze blinking. “Oh right!” she said picking up a couple of the sweets placing them in the container. “Kya, don't be alarmed. The hunters won't start anything in such a public place.” he said moving around the booth standing next to her. Kya nodded. “But...what if they are here not for you and Zailik but...for me?” she asked. Max blinked looking at her. “Why you?” he asked. “We went to Sorin my first day I met Zailik and he was suppose to be looking into why my parents were killed.” she said. “And what does that have to do with hunters?” he asked. She bit her lower lip hesitating. “They were supposedly hunters themselves.” she said. Max gave her a serious look. “That's why Zailik was secretive with you up till now. He didn't know whether or not to trust you.” he said. “But Max, I didn't know that till I got here but if it was the case then why would I be written into the family book to marry Zail, or their mother would give me the key to awaken Zailure?” she asked. Max irked. “You have the key!” he exclaimed. She laughed nervously. “Yes I do.” she said. “That's great! We just need the blood of an angel now and he can be awaken.” he said with excitement. “I know! But we still have to find one and I don't know where to look.” she said. “That won't be hard. It will be though to find one that is willing to do so.” he said.

She nodded just as Zailik walked back over to the booth sighing heavy. “Everything alright?” Max asked pulling the money out for the pastries setting it down and put his wallet back in his pocket. Zailik nodded running a hand through his hair. “Yeah but for now Miss Kya, you aren't to go anywhere by yourself.” Zailure said looking up at them with his green eyes. “So they were here for me after all.” she said. Zailure nodded. “When they caught wind that Sorin was looking into your family they traced it back to Bucharest and have been searching for anyone with the Castello name. Which led them here.” he said. Kya nodded. “So they know I'm here?” she asked. “Yes but as long as you are in my sights, they can not harm you.” he said. “So they're going to be tailing everyone in your household or associated with you.” Max said. Zailure nodded before he grabbed a hold of the booth collapsing some. “Zail!” Kya said with worry as Max hopped over the side of the booth going over and helped his friend stand. “I knew your thirst was worse then usual.” the blonde said. Zailure shook his head. “I thought there was something off with him last night.” Kya said concerned. “Zailik has been draining my energy to use his abilities ever so more often now on Kya even so much during the day.” Zailure said. “Why would he do that?” Kya asked. “Do you not see it Kya. Zailure can't claim King without his queen. If you are to be with Zailik. Zailure will never have a chance at living again.” Max said. “I knew he was trying to win me over but to go as far as draining Zailure's energy...I mean what will happen to Zailure if Zailik continued to do this?” Kya asked panicked. “My soul will die.” Zailure said before wincing and his legs caved out again. “You need blood.” Max said quietly looking at his dark headed friend. Zailure looked up at him. “I can't Max.” he said. “Kya put a sign on the booth that you're temporarily closed.” Max ordered. Kya nodded setting his pastries down and grabbed the closed sign setting it out on the booth counter and covered everything up. “Max. I refuse.” Zailure stated as Max started to carry him around the booth. “What room of the school would be best?” Max asked. “Well I know that they like to hang out in the musical department.” Kya said. “Then we'll go there.” Max said. “Maxwell Tate!” Zailure yelled trying to shake his friend off before stumbling away and nearly fell over. “Zail! Stop it before you cause a scene that we can't afford to handle without calling in Henrik to erase memories.” Max snapped. Zailure looked up at him with a pleading expression. “I can't...I will not.” he said. “It's not Kya's blood you'll be drinking now come on before you pass out and I carry you off like the princess you're acting like.” Max growled. “Please Zailure.” Kya begged. Zailure looked between the two and sighed heavy. “...just don't tell Elaina...she'll hate me for weeks.” he said quietly. “It won't leave the room.” Max said going over and helped his friend walk again.

Kya opened up the door to the piano room that was lined with mirrors. She glanced around before moving to allow the men in. Max walked in setting Zailure down in a chair before pulling his tan leather jacket off draping it over the back of another chair. “Don't be too rough on me.” Max teased taking off the leather braided necklace off his neck and wadded it up into his pant pockets. “I'll..stand guard.” Kya said closing the door glancing out the window. Zailure looked up at Max. “What if I take too much? What then?” he asked. “I'll live.” Max said shrugging. Zailure smirked before standing. “I'm sorry.” he said approaching the blonde. “Are you apologizing to me or to yourself?” Max asked. Zailure's eyes then turned red as his fangs grew out a little. “Everyone.” he said before he shoved Max against the mirrored wall. Kya glanced back at the two just to hear the low growl and to see the blood splatter across the mirror as Zailure sunk his fangs into the blonde's neck. Kya jumped in shock. Up until now she hadn't once see the vampires she had came so close to be with do what they were best known for. She couldn't help but watch Max's slight painful expression as he gasped at his friend's gesture at his neck. It was mesmerizing. Zailure's quietness as he drank the red liquid. Almost as if he was purring like a cat enjoying the one thing he had starved himself for so long. Max on the other hand had dug his own claws into the mirror behind him causing it to crack some and he stared at the ceiling, his own fangs and blood eyes shining brightly at the ceiling. “...I know it won't satisfy...but...drink your fill Zail. You deserve it more then anyone else.” Max said. Kya couldn't take her eyes off the pair. She blinked several times before glancing out the window of the door seeing the close was clear. She then returned her attention to the vampires.

Max had began to tremble feeling his own energy leave him. Zailure then reached up grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulled himself away stepping back. “Get enough to last you?” Max asked slouching against the mirror. Zailure looked up at the ceiling and sighed with pleasure. “I had forgotten what your blood tasted like.” he said. Max chuckled putting pressure on his neck with his right hand. “Understandable. You was four when you bit me out of defense.” he said. Zailure chuckled before he looked at Kya. “Why do you look scared?” he asked having his expression change to a concerned one. Kya shook her head. “I'm not scared...but in awe at how you make it not threatening at all.” she said. “Threatening?” Max asked. Zailure laughed. “There you go again reading those fake novels about us.” he teased. Kya smiled walking over to him and held his hand. “Are you going to be okay now?” she asked. Zailure nodded. “Should last me for some time but I'll most likely lose it within a month.” he said. “Then we need to revive you before then.” she said. Zailure nodded. “My brother is awake now so when we get back to the booth. I'll rest up.” he said. “Just don't let him use too much of your energy.” Max said approaching them. “Easier said then done I'm afraid.” Zailure said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with his free hand. Kya smiled before glancing at Zailure's reflection in a mirror seeing Zailik giving them that wanting hunger expression she has caught once or twice now. “We should go now.” Kya said letting his hand go and headed for the door. Max went over putting his jacket back on flipping the collar up some to hide his bite marks. “I'll wait some after you two leave so it doesn't look suspicious.” he said. “You already look suspicious.” Zailure teased as they headed for the door. Max gave him a sour look. “I give you my blood and this is how you treat me? Not cool.” Max said smirking. “You'll be greatly rewarded when my sister is old enough to be your wife.” Zailure said before him and Kya slipped out of the room having the door close behind them.

Kya looked up at Zailure as they headed down the hall. “You sure you're going to okay? That was your first blood in a really long time.” she said. Zailure looked at her and smiled playfully. “Yes Miss Kya but soon I wouldn't have to worry about fasting again or even losing energy...cause I'll have you by my side.” he said stopping and grabbed a hold of her arm leaning in kissing her. Kya blinked before kissing him back. He slowly pushed her back against the lockers they were by pinning her there. She grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him in closer. He then broke the kiss slamming his hand on the locker behind her next to her head. “Kya. I'm not going to warn you again. You need to stop talking to my brother.” Zailik said glaring at her with his red eyes. “And you need to stop hurting him.” she said eyeing him back. “I'm just trying to protect you and if you continue to do this then I'll have no choice but to keep him banished to his grave.” he said. Kya looked away. “...why are you two putting me in the middle? It's hurting me with both of you doing your best to win me over.” she said tears in her eyes. Zailik blinked. “Kya...he's only doing it to get you to revive him. Once he is able to walk on his own he will do all that he can to destroy my family...and if you get in the way he will kill you too.” he said with concern. She looked at him. “Who am I to trust when both of you say the exact same thing about each other. I'm beginning to think that you're both evil.” she said before shoving him away and continued down the hall. “Kya wait...Kya!” Zailik hollered as she turned down the hall brushing her hair off her shoulder ignoring him. Zailik then snarled turning and punched the locker leaving a dent in it. “You just wait Zailure. She brings you back and I'll kill you again. I promise you brother. There won't be mother in the way this time.” he snarled turning and headed in the same direction as Kya.

Kya huffed sitting down in her booth chair slouching. “That was the last pastry given out.” she said before looking over her shoulder seeing Zailik already putting the money in the money bag and got up leaving the booth without a word. She gave him a hurt look before looking down at the ground. She hated upsetting him but they both needed to hear her out. Pinning her between them wasn't going to make her pick which one to love cause she cared for them both. She sighed getting up and cleaning the trays and signs off the booth counter. “My brother didn't look all the that happy.” Elaina said approaching the booth with a sack full of festival prize items. Kya smiled a bit. “Which one? They're both unhappy with me telling them to behave.” she said. Elaina shook her head with a smirk. “They are always doing that. They did that to me growing up until I turned my attention to Max. Now I only gain Zailik's attention.” she said. Kya giggled. “I wish I could do that but they won't let me out of their sights now.” she said. “Ah Max did tell me about that.” she said. “Oh? Did he win those prizes for you?” Kya asked pointing to the bag she was carrying. Elaina held up the bag. “You kidding? I won these for him. Childish man sometimes.” she said. Kya laughed. “How old is max anyways? He looks like he could be our age but he doesn't attend school.” Kya asked. “He's almost twenty-two.” Elaina said. Kya irked. “He's six years older then you and you're a minor!” Kya exclaimed. Elaina arched a brow. “Father was close to thirteen years older then mother before they married.” she said. Kya irked. _'Vampires and their eternal lifespan.'_ she thought laughing nervously. “But I'm not here to discuss Max and I.” Elaina said setting her bag down on the booth counter. “Oh?” Kya asked stacking her trays. “I wanted to see if you wanted to start your elegance lessons with me tonight. We have about a month before the schools masquerade ball and the family's ball sooner then that.” she asked. Kya blinked before reality slapped her in the face and she slammed her hands down on the counter. “Less then a month!” she cried panicking. Elaina nodded. “And as I've noticed, it's going to eat up a lot of your free time for Z has to help prepare the castle for the ball in father's sake since he's busy with work.” she said. Kya sweat dropped. “Okay...” she said unsure. “Don't worry, Henrik will be the gentleman in the lessons.” she said. Kya nodded. “Alright. You have a whole lot of work ahead of you.” she said. “Oh trust me Lady Kya, I already know what I'm in for.” she said grabbing her bag. “Tell my brother to have you home within the hour. It's crucial we get as many hours in a day as we can.” she said before walking off. Kya held her head. So much was happening and there was no way slowing it down now.

“Okay. One two three. One two three. Faster Lady Kya. One two three, one two three.” Elaina said trying to conduct the raven haired woman. Henrik sweat dropped having his other foot stepped on. “This is so hard!” Kya cried nearly tripping for the fact she wasn't use to heels at all. “It is after all your first dance lesson.” Henrik said. Elaina cracked her posture stick on the table the music player was sitting on. “Stay focus! She needs to learn this quickly so she can set the best example for my brother!” Elaina snapped. Kya stopped pulling away from Henrik growling in frustration. “I just can't get it! I've tried every advice you have given me to the extent that I can do and I even listened to Henrik's pointers that he whispers to me. I just can't do it.” Kya said stomping a foot. Elaina stopped the music and walked over to Kya. “You have to keep trying. As the future queen of the family you have to be presented as if you were born into the family. Which means that you have to learn this quickly.” Elaina said sternly. “I just can't!” Kya cried. Zailik laughed from where he leaned against the door way with his arms crossed. “This isn't hilarious Z. She's a disaster.” Elaina said. Zailik smirked leaning off the door way walking over to them. “Keep in mind Elaina. No one can retain information as well as you.” he said taking Elaina's left hand. “Kya keep watch of our feet.” he said. Kya nodded. “Slow tempo.” Zailik said to his sister who nodded before they took off at a slow pace waltzing off. Kya blinked watching them. “Now get the rhythm of the song in your head.” Zailik said. Kya tried her best to remember the song just as Henrik went over starting the music back up. Kya nodded her head to the music as she watched their feet to the temp she then smiled picking up on their movements. “Henrik, shall we?” she asked looking at the butler. “We shall.” he said going over to her and bowed a bit before they took form. She took a deep breath before they took their first step. “Keep our feet in mind as you waltz. Henrik's feet will go with yours.” Zailik continued to instruct as him and Elaina had finished their dance and was observing her. Kya smiled finally getting it with a few small stumbles but wasn't stepping on toes. “This is fun.” she said before Henrik quickly release his right arm on her and spun her around to Zailik who immediately waltzed off with her not skipping a beat. “Now that you're footwork is improving. It's posture. Straighten your back, broaden your shoulders, elbows up, chin tilted out, and stare into your partner's eyes.” he instructed as they danced around the ball room. Kya nodded doing her best to do all that he told her to do. “Bend, lift. Bend, lift.” he continued on as they danced across the floor.

“Are you still upset with me?” she asked staring into his blue eyes. He shook his head. “It is wrong of us to put you in the situation you're in. We both want what's best for you and we both want to be with you but Kya, my brother is in his grave till my time of king is up. So with his feelings they will have to stay dormant with him.” he said. She nodded looking down sadly. “Zailik, I care for the both you but I don't know who is telling the truth when you both are saying the same about each other. I don't know for sure if you are using your persuasion ability on me or I'm just that gullible.” she said. “I understand but with him. Don't listen to him, he was deemed the evil one for a reason and he will do all that he can to break free from his prison and ruin this family.” he said. “I understand.” she said just the front door bell rang. “I'll go see who it is.” Henrik said with a bow before leaving the ballroom. Zailik and Kya stopped their dancing by Elaina who clapped. “Thank you Z for your help.” Elaina said. “Yes thank you.” Kya said smiling. Zailik bowed. “Just doing my manly duties of being a partner.” he said with a playful smirk. “Man these heels hurt. I'm going to have to walk around for days just to get use to them.” Kya said lifting her feet one at a time up off the floor to give them a rest. “It'll take time but you'll get familiar with them.” Elaina said. “I hope so.” Kya said smiling.

“So Z! Who is all coming to the ball?” Elaina asked. “Mm, mostly the European relatives. I did see a few of the Russian family members names on the guest list but they haven't confirmed whether or not they are for sure to make it.” Zailik said thinking. “Roughly how many will be here?” Kya asked. “An average of a hundred to two hundred. Most I'm sure will be eager to meet you.” he said reaching over and ran some of her hair through his fingers. She blushed smiling just as Henrik walked back in. “Sorry to interrupt but Miss Kya, this arrived for you.” Henrik said walking over to her and held out a letter. Kya blinked taking it reading over the address on it before opening it up pulling the letter out. “Who is it from?” Elaina asked trying to read over Kya's shoulder. “Dear Miss Kya Castello, I'm sorry to inform you suddenly while you are currently out of town of the passing of your guardian, Draven Vogel. I wish to say he passed peacefully however he was found dead in one of the streets a week ago by now. We haven't been able to locate a 'Passing Will' of his but only the information that you will be living with family friends in Bucharest, Romania. Since it has taken time to locate the exact address of your stayings, we already had Mister Vogel cremated and will be laid to rest near your parents. There hasn't been a funeral service scheduled as of yet for your guardian. I do apologize greatly for your lost. Constable Rossi.” Kya read out before she started to tremble. “Kya, we should move you so you can sit.” Zailik said. Kya stared at the letter rereading every word as it echoed out in her mind. Tears formed into her eyes before she screamed out starting to fall to her knees. Zailik quickly caught her helping her down to the floor as she covered her face with her hands bawling into her palms. Zailik wrapped his arms around her hugging her and rubbed her back. “Henrik, tea. Elaina...can you inform father?” he asked looking up at them. Elaina nodded sadly before heading out of the room. “Yes Young Master, which room would you like it to be placed?” Henrik asked. “Kya's room please.” Zailik said before looking at Kya. “I'm sorry.” he whispered as she shook her head and wailed into her hands. “How could this happen?!” she cried. Zailik placed a hand on her head and tucked it under his chin holding her tight. “It's my fault...if I hadn't taken you to Sorin...maybe then he...” he trailed off. She shook her head reaching out clinging to his dress shirt. “Don't...b-bblame...yourself.” she stuttered through her sobs. He laid his head against hers rubbing her back some more. “As you wish.” he said quietly as she broke down some more curling up into his embrace.


	7. Broken Glass and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving news of Draven being killed Kya begins to question her decisions and tries to move her relationship with Zailik further in return breaking her promise to Zailure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the missing week of no chapters lol. It's been a rough two weeks since my last post in real life and I finally managed to get chapter 7 ready to post! yay! Please enjoy!

Kya sat there for the longest time crying into Zailik's chest before he pulled her away gently and carefully picked her up into his arms standing with her. She blinked looking up at him as he carried her out of the ballroom and down the hall. “Thank you Zailik.” she said wiping her face off a bit. He smiled. “I can't even begin to imagine the internal pain you are going through knowing you've lost everyone.” he said. “But you know the pain of losing your mother, right?” she asked wiping tears from her eyes. He nodded a little. “I was young though and didn't really understand what it meant until I was older. It effected Zailure more then it did me just cause he was closer to her then I was.” he said. Kya reached up with her left hand placing it on his right cheek getting him to look at her. “I know it effected you one way or another. You just don't realize it yourself.” she said. “I guess you're right.” he said heading down the stairs to the next floor. “So why did you tell Elaina to tell Zonathan?” she asked. “Father had relatives in Italy looking for Draven. It was only to alert him that there was no need for them to continue to search.” he said sadly. She nodded leaning against him. “Zailik?” she asked. “Hmm?” he replied. “...what is it like...to not have your heart beat?” she asked listening to the quietness in his chest. “Like there is a heavy stone in your chest.” he said. “Oh...then how does your body produce blood if you heart doesn't beat?” she asked. “We take in blood of others which fuses with our own multiplying our supply.” he said. “Oh.” she said. “Don't worry though. Just cause I don't have a beating heart doesn't mean it does not bleed.” he said. She smiled relaxing.

Zailik carried her to her room just as Henrik arrived as well. “Tea sir.” he said. “Thank you Henrik, you can leave it on the dresser. I'll take it from here.” Zailik said opening up the door and carried Kya over to her bed. “Yes Young Master.” Henrik said walking in and set the tray down and left pulling the door shut behind him. Zailik then knelt down in front of Kya unbuckling her left heel and slipped it off before doing the same to her right. Kya blushed watching him as he started to massage her feet a little. “Try to relax. I'm sure Draven wouldn't want you to fuss over his death too much.” he said calmly getting up and headed over to the dresser pouring the hot tea into a cup. Kya just watched him. He normally didn't open up about his vampiric side let alone was this calm. She could tell that he was hurting cause she was but he was doing his best to make sure she was taken care of first. “Zailik.” she said. “Yes?” he asked fixing her tea the way she liked it. She got up walking over to him and carefully took the cup from him setting it down before looking up at him. “Zailik.” she repeated searching his eyes to make sure it was truly him and not Zailure. “Yes Kya?” he asked again. “Thank you.” she said before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. Zailik smiled under her lips before returning the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. She ran a hand up into his hair causing him to gasp and to return kissing her more passionately then before. She giggled as he leaned down wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifted her up on him. He then carried her over to the bed laying her down before crawling up over her kissing her again.

She reached in between them unbuttoning his shirt pulling it out of his pants from where it was tucked in before sliding her hands around his sides to his back. Zailik placed a hand on her thigh running it up into her uniform's skirt a bit. “Zailik.” Zailure's voice growled from the new vanity mirror in her room. Kya gasped breaking their kiss. “I can't.” she whispered. “Don't listen to him.” Zailik said kissing at her neck. “Zailik please.” she said. She couldn't with Zailure there. Zailik snarled sitting up before turning on the bed glaring at his brother. “Don't force her.” Zailure said glaring his red eyes at his brother. “I haven't done a thing to her.” Zailik said as his eyes turned red as well. “I'm warning you brother. You go as to force her into anything I swear upon the day I am revived. I won't hesitate to kill you and everyone else!” Zailure snapped having the mirror cracked. “Zail...watch your temper.” Zailik said reaching back taking Kya's hand as she sat up. “I'll watch it if you don't hurt her.” Zailure said. “And what are you going to do in the meantime? Watch or should I send you away?” Zailik asked. “She is meant to be with me Zailik.” Zailure growled. “Actually, the book didn't state which Zail she was going to be with. So either way. You are where you need to be.” Zailik said. “Zailik Macrae! Her blood is mine!” Zailure snapped having more of the mirror break making Kya wince. “Ich verbanne dich zu deinem Grab!” Zailik hollered out. “...you'll regret this.” Zailure snarled before he turned to dust disappearing from the mirror. Kya whimpered before she leaned against Zailik's back. “...he truly is the evil one.” she muttered. “I tried telling you Kya. His role in our family is to trick and deceive everyone to let him into being king...so no more listening to him.” Zailik said turning pulling her into hug as she cried again. “I'm so sorry Zailik...for ever questioning you.” she cried into his neck. He tightened his hug. “Don't worry Kya...I'll do my best to keep him from you for now on.” he said. She nodded looking up at him. “...did you...want to continue?” she asked blushing. He smirked reaching up undoing her uniform's tie pulling it from around her neck folding it up. “I think it would be wise if you got some rest. You have yet to fully begin grieving for Draven.” he said. Kya lowered her head nodding. Zailik thought for a moment before smirking. “If it would make you feel better. I can sleep in here with you to help ease your mind.” he said. She looked up at him and smiled a little. “I would like that.” she said. He nodded before sliding off the bed buttoning his shirt back up. He tucked his shirt back in before he picked her tea cup up going back over to her. “Drink some of this. I have some things to take care of but I will be back shortly.” he said. She nodded taking the tea. “Thank you and again...I'm sorry.” she said. “You are forgiven Kya.” he said leaning down giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading for the door opening it up and left.

Kya curled up on her bed taking a sip of her tea staring out at the cracked vanity mirror. Her mind then raced back to the hurtful expression Zailure had on his face afraid that her and Zailik was going to go so far with each other. The threats he made. She set her tea cup down and got up pulling her hair up into a messy bun going over to her dresser opening up a drawer. She moved stuff around before pulling out the key looking at it. She gripped it tight breaking down crying. First her parents, now Draven, and then the possibility that she won't keep her promise of helping Zailure live again. She was over the heartache. She was tired of letting others down. She tossed the key back in the drawer slamming it shut opening up another drawer to get her pajamas out. She was just going to have to apologize to Zailure herself after she found a proper time to slip out and see him.

Zailik gently ran his fingers through Kya's long hair as she rested. After several waves of tears and a near hyperventilation attack she finally drifted off to slumber. He hated the situation she was in now. Not just between him and his brother but knowing that Draven was no longer alive. He sighed rolling over to his back laying his right hand up on this pillow above his head as he tapped his left hand's fingers on his chest in thought. He turned his head looking at Kya again before he sat up sliding out of her bed. He walked over quietly slipping his shoes on before he glanced back at her. He needed to talk with his brother. He then quietly opened the door slipping out and shut it. Kya's eyes then shot open. She sat up looking at the spot next to her then quickly hopped out of bed. She had been waiting for the right opportunity to go see Zailure and now was her chance. She went over slipping her shoes on then her jacket. She walked over to the door cracking it open and peered out seeing Zailik walking down the steps to the first floor. She waited a little before slipping out and trekked after him.

Zailik had walked out to the cemetery going into the crypt building. He walked down the steps making his way to the hallway that led to his brother's coffin. “Zailure.” he said seeing his brother sitting on the floor in the corner of the center mirror, his back facing him. “You're not going to speak to me now?” Zailik asked as he ran his hand across the side of the stone coffin walking around it. Zailure continued to keep quiet. “I know you're not resting when even now I can sense your anger through that glass prison mother bound you to.” Zailik continued stopping and ran a hand over the engraving on the top of the stone. “...did you come to boast in my face...brag about winning Miss Kya over?” Zailure asked finally speaking. Kya peered around the corner of the hallway looking into the room. “We didn't continue on. She was so upset over Draven and the fear of you threatening everyone, I advised her against it.” Zailik said. Zailure chuckled not amused at his brother's words. Zailik looked back at his brother before moving over to the mirror and knelt down next to it. “Give up Zailure. You are to remain in your grave until the next twin set is born...but if somehow someway you are to live again.” Zailik said before he leaned even more into the mirror whispering to his brother's ear. “I will kill you myself again...and mother won't be there to get in the way.” Zailik threatened. Zailure quickly stood up and moved away from his brother glaring almost black eyes at his brother. “Stop playing around brother! I am to be king and I will live again to take up that roll!” Zailure snapped. Zailik laughed standing. “I was born with the markings, I was chosen by the king's wings, I was chosen by Lucifer himself to take up as King! So do not tell me to stop playing around when you are the delusional one out of everyone!” Zailik snapped slamming his hand on the glass having iit shatter in that place. “You just wait brother...your days are numbered and I'll see to it from now on that you aren't capable of fighting back on the day I walk back into the castle with my own conscious.” Zailure said. Zailik smiled. “Even if you were to walk in there thinking you own the place, it'll be too late for Kya will pick me over you.” he said. Zailure glared at him. “She is to be mine. I told you that.” he snarled. “I plan on sharing blood with her the night of the ball. If she'll have me as her husband after all.” Zailik said. Zailure looked at him in shock. “She wouldn't. Not with the likes of you!” Zailure said. Zailik looked up at him with red eyes. “...you are after all...the bad twin Zailure. You don't deserve her blood.” he said. Zailure shook his head. “No! Stop trying to persuade me! I'm not going to fall for your tricks on which you are trying to pull on Kya! I won't have it!” Zailure snapped having all the mirrors crack in places. “My love for her runs deeper then yours Zailure. All you can think about is destroying this family. What will happen if you were to be with her. You'll just have to kill her too or the family will continue on.” Zailik said in a smug tone. “Enough!” Zailure snapped.

Zailik leaned forward on the glass placing his hands up high on the sides smiling playfully. “Just imagine it Zailure. The sound of her heart beating, her soft skin pulsing, my fangs passionately piercing her skin and the taste of her blood against my tongue. Her gasp in my ear as she clings to me begging for more. The moan she'll give me when she whispers my name. Do you want more brother?” Zailik teased to his brother making him tremble clenching his hands into fists. “I hope God strikes you down himself with thunder and lightning!” Zailure snapped having all the mirrors but the one he was in shatter into billions of pieces exploding the room with glittery shards. Zailik leaned away from the remaining mirror just to wipe blood from one of the cuts he received and licked his fingers. He then looked up at Zailure. “He can't touch me for I am Lucifer's chosen son.” Zailik said before turning to leave the room. Kya irked dunking into a catacomb hiding behind the stone coffin. She then blinked wiping the moisture from her cheeks. When had she began to cry? Was it for Zailik's tormenting towards Zailure or the fact that Zailure was actually showing sincerity for her? She watched Zailik walk by and waited till she heard the building's door slam shut. She crawled out of her hiding place and turned the corner walking into the room looking at Zailure as he stood there in defeat trembling with rage. “...Zailure?” she asked approaching the stone tomb cautiously. He looked up at her with deep red eyes with a snarl. “Leave.” he growled out. “I wanted to apologize. I got caught up in the moment with him and...wanted more. It won't happen again, I promise.” she said. “Don't promise me anything! He has you so wrapped up in his lies that you can't even determine which one of us is the rightful twin to be king!” he snapped. She gave him a sad look before walking around the stone crypt having glass crack underneath her shoes as she walked over to the mirror placing a hand on it. “Zailure please. If it had been you in bed with me...I wouldn't have stopped.” she admitted with a blush. Zailure just shook his head as he started to pace. He didn't need his brother coming in here and now Kya. “Just wait a little bit longer. I'm going to go out with Max tomorrow and we'll start looking for an angel who will be willing to give us a good amount of blood to bring you back to life. We'll just move it up ahead of what we originally planned.” she said watching him pace. “Please trust me. I can't lose you too.” she said as fresh tears swelled up in her eyes before falling down her face.

“Zailure I love you too much to continue to watch this happen between you and Zailik. It hurts me so much to continue to see you suffer within your prisons. So please don't be angry with me anymore.” she begged. “Enough is enough Miss Kya!” Zailure snapped out glaring at her as the glass cracked all over to the point the stone wall behind them even cracked shifting in their place. Kya gasped stepping back from the mirror just to slip on a piece of glass falling backwards hitting her head on the corner of the crypt. She curled up a little holding the back of her head feeling the wetness coming from the new wound she received. Zailure blinked before going over to the mirror. “Miss Kya... Miss Kya are you alright?” he asked immediately having his mood shift. Kya nodded sitting up looking at her bloody hand. She then looked up at Zailure to see his expression of total regret. “I'll keep my promise.” she said before slowly getting up using the stone coffin as leverage making her way around it and stumbled for the exit of the room. Zailure trembled watching her before in a second he was gone.

Kya carefully opened up the back staff door and slipped in shutting it. She stumbled walking down the hallway just to look up in time to see Zailik walk into the hallway and blinked. “Kya? There you are.” he said going over to her just to have her collapse into his chest crying. He gave her a sad expression wrapping his arms around her just to lift one up to see the blood on his arm. He then pulled her way as she continued to sob wiping her tears away with a bloody hand. “Kya. Did my brother do this to you?” he asked. She cried out more nodding before her knees caved out from underneath her causing the both of them to fall to the floor. He growled a little pulling her into a hug. “Henrik!” he called out as his eyes turned from blue to red. “Henrik!” he called out again as Kya started to shake. Henrik's door yanked open and he stepped out just as the other staff doors opened and they peered out. “Yes Master Zailik?” Henrik asked still in his pajamas. “I want every mirror removed from the castle except the washroom mirrors and stored away.” Zailik ordered. “But my Lord?” Henrik protested just as Zonathan walked into the hallway. “Do as my son says Henrik. Have the other staff members help you.” Zonathan said walking over and knelt down next to Zailik and Kya. “Let's get her cleaned up.” he said. Zailik looked at him and nodded. “You could smell it?” he asked. “No...your brother told me she was hurt.” he said before standing. Zailik snarled as he shifted Kya around and picked her up carrying her after his father.

Kya winced a little starting to come to. When had she passed out? What had happened after she ran into Zailik? She could hear...voices? Her focus became more clear as she picked up her surroundings. She cracked her eyes open seeing she was in a room full of medical supplies. Was she at a hospital? No the ceiling was the same as the castle's. She turned her head seeing Zailik and Zonathan there talking. “Even though it is just a head wound with a minor concussion, she did lose a lot of blood.” Zonathan said writing something down in a notebook. “It'll take a few days just to get her blood type sent in without it being suspicious and without taking her to the hospital.” Zailik said as he leaned against the table with his arms crossed. “She's lucky she hit it in that spot. Any higher and her skull would've cracked and any lower it would've hit her neck bone damaging her spinal cord.” Zonathan said getting up heading over to a glass cabinet full of medicines. Zailik stared at the floor. “She could have my blood...to help her heal quicker.” he said. Zonathan paused looking at the medicines and looked over his shoulder at his son. “It's a possibility Zail but I'm not sure how a human would react to having vampiric blood first without being bitten.” he said. Zailik looked down at the floor again. Kya blinked numbly watching Zailik. His face was full of grief and pain. “This is all my fault father. If I hadn't taken her to Sorin in the beginning Zailure wouldn't have brought her here to get closer to her.” he said. “Now how was you suppose to know that your brother would be devious like he has been up to till now.” Zonathan said getting a few medicine bottles down. “I should've known from the instance her name was spoken in class for the first time.” Zailik said. “Don't blame yourself but your brother for putting Lady Kya in this position. Her getting hurt is his doing. Not yours.” Zonathan said going back over to him. Zailik sighed heavy. “Fine.” he said. “Now, I'm prescribing her something for the headache she'll have and the pain. Also something for the swelling. There was a lot of stitches that went in and in a week or two I'll take them out depending on the healing.” Zonathan said setting the bottles down on the table.

Zailik nodded glancing up at Kya blinking. “You're awake?” he asked leaning off the table going over to her. She smiled nodding. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “...numb.” she mumbled. “You will for now. Father had to do some quick sewing to stop your bleeding.” he said. “...I heard...I lost a lot.” she said. He nodded. “But with some rest you'll be back to feeling yourself in now time.” he said with a kind smirk. “I better get back to bed. Long day ahead of me and the same goes for you Zail. Preparations begin for the ball and you won't have much free time.” Zonathan said heading for the door. “Right.” Zailik said glancing up at him then back to Kya. Kya slowly sat up having Zailik help her as she swung her feet over the side of the operating table she was on. She held the back of her head wincing a little as the room spun. “Take your time.” Zailik said. “...Zailik?” she asked looking at him. “What is it?” he asked concerned. “Your blood...could really heal me?” she asked. He took her hands and knelt down in front of her. “Kya, it could but humans stomachs can't digest blood like vampires. I'm not sure how your system would react to taking it.” he said. She looked away with a troubled expression on. “...then...change me.” she said quietly. Zailik stood in shock. “No! I will not change you!” he snapped making her wince. He sighed sitting down next to her. “I'm sorry...I'm still angry with my brother.” he said. Kya gasped trying to fight her own emotions crying. Zailik looked at her sadly. What was he suppose to do? He sat there for the longest time in thought before getting up. He went over to the desk and pulled out his father's medical tool kit yanking a scalpel from it. Kya blinked looking at him. “What are you doing?” she asked just to jump as he sliced his left palm with the blade. He took a deep breath looking at her with red eyes and fangs. “I don't know what will happen to you after this but if you start wanting blood. Please ask for mine.” he said setting the scalpel down and walked over to her as his hand dripped with his blood. Kya stared into his red eyes as he held his hand out to her. She gulped a bit looking at his hand as the red liquid flowed out. She took hold of his hand and leaned in. Hesitating before she started to suck it in. She was surprised at the taste. Normally blood had a bitter metallic taste but his blood tasted sweet almost to a tart level. She looked up at him as she continued to drink his blood just have him look away quickly trying to hide his slight blush. She giggled leaning back wiping her mouth off. “We'll try that much.” she said. He nodded moving away from her grabbing a towel off the side of the operating table holding it to his hand.

Once he got his bleeding to stop he cleaned up the scalpel putting it back in place in the kit. He then went over helping her to her feet. She clung to him feeling light head and nauseous. “I'm ready for sleep now.” she sad. “Let's get you back to your room.” he said helping her walk to the door. “Thank you Zailik.” she said. “Just looking out for you.” he said. She smiled before it faded. “...how much temptation was it for you to resist my blood earlier?” she asked. He kept quiet as they left the room and headed down the hallway before responding. “...it took every ounce of my vampiric strength and my father's to keep me from tasting your blood. Every drop. The aroma. The color as it covered my skin. I wanted just to taste it. Just a little...but I didn't.” he said. She looked up at him. “I'm proud of you.” she said. He stopped looking down at her. “Thank you.” he said leaning down kissing her. Kya kissed him back feeling his fangs behind his lips. Even though she wasn't afraid of the vampires she lived with, she hadn't fully realize until then that she was the prey living with predators and it was only a matter of time before one of them claimed her as their victim.


	8. Ball Gowns and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Zailik, Kya has come to wanting his blood every second she sees him however with things changing as they are and picking out their gowns for the ball; Zailik isn't his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Happy Halloween!! Sorry again for the week's hiatus! Things have been so busy in real life and with limited time to write things are chaotic. So please bear with me!

Kya winced awake. Her head was pounding with a headache and she really wasn't ready to wake up. She rolled over to her side just to blink staring into Zailik's back as he quietly rested next to her. She didn't remember much from the night before but she remembered the last kiss they gave each other. She smirked reaching out tracing the thick scars that was between his shoulder blades and his spine. _'I wonder what these are from?'_ she thought just to jump as he twitched in his sleep rolling over to his back getting comfortable again. She then remembered one of the things he said to Zailure. _'I was born with the markings, I was chosen by the king's wings, I was chosen by Lucifer himself to take up as King!'_ Zailik's voice rang out in her mind. _'Was those the markings he was talking about?_ ' she thought. She rolled over away from him getting up out of bed slipping her house shoes on. She walked over to her dresser getting things out for her shower. After getting clothes to get dressed in she quietly left the room and headed down the hall to the washroom. She walked into the room shutting the door setting everything down on the side table and looked in the mirror. She blinked seeing the slight pink hue her eyes had. “What the...” she said before lifting her upper lip some just to see the small fangs that replaced her normal human canines. She screamed out yanking the washroom door open and ran down the hall back to her room shoving the door open. “Zailik!” she cried huffing for air. Zailik sat up with a startle looking at her in panic. “What is it?” he asked. Kya gulped staring at his bare torso as every muscle was flexed from the way he was sitting. The muscles in his arms so carefully carved out and well defined. She blinked feeling the urge for his blood. “Kya?” he asked confused. “...Zailik.” she said again having his name purr off her tongue as she walked over to the bed. He continued to give her a questionable expression. “Are you alright?” he asked as she stopped next to the bed. It was like she couldn't control herself. She reached out placing her hands on his shoulders running them down his arms to his hands tangling her fingers between his. “I couldn't be happier.” she said before she leaned forward sinking her little fangs into his neck.

Zailik gasped out closing his eyes as the ecstasy from her gesture took over him. He untangled their hands as he reached out wrapping his arms around her legs pulling her up into his lap making it easier on her. She couldn't get enough of his sweet and tart tasting blood. Kya pulled away gasping for air just to irk seeing his expression. “S-sorry.” she stuttered blushing lowering her head hiding her face. Zailik sighed out happily before looking at her. “Why apologize...let alone be embarrassed?” he asked tucking a finger under chin lifting her face up. “...I couldn't contain myself...you just looked...yummy.” she whispered having her blush turn more red. Zailik laughed. “I told you last night if you wanted blood then you could have mine. It's only fair that my blood in you would want mine.” he said. She nodded just to pause. “My headache is gone now.” she said thinking. “That's good. My blood seems to be working in more ways then others.” he said. “Is this going to be permanent?” she asked. “Shouldn't but I'm sure the more blood of mine you drink the longer it will last.” he said. “Good.” she said before leaning in to get more of his blood. “Ah Kya.” he said holding her back. “Meaning we need to keep you from wanting more and ween you off it.” he said. “But...I love the taste.” she whined. “I know but you are still human and it isn't normal for you to drink blood especially a vampire's blood.” he said. She pouted. “Fine.” she said defeated. He smirked before leaning in kissing her. “But I will admit. I do look forward to waking up next to you being like this. Craving for me.” he said on her lips. She giggled as a knock came at the open door. “Everything alright Lady Kya? I heard you scream.” Henrik asked peering in. Kya looked back at him and smiled. “Yes Henrik, thank you for checking up on me.” she said. Henrik bowed. “You're welcome madam. Oh and Master Zailik, the menu for our ball and the school's masquerade itinerary was placed in the study room with all the other lists you needed.” Henrik said. “Thank you Henrik, I'll look at them after breakfast.” Zailik said. Henrik bowed again before leaving.

Kya gave him a peck on the cheek before sliding off of him getting off the bed. “See you at breakfast then.” she said looking back at him seductively. “I'm not on the menu Kya.” he said getting up as well. “Zailik! How improper of you.” she said surprised. He chuckled walking by her. “I'm more like my brother then I usually tend to lead on.” he stated before leaving the room. Kya irked. “Oooo that man!” she growled stomping after him as his laugh echoed in the hallway. She left her room seeing him going to his closing the door behind him. She sighed happily going back to the wash room. She was just going to have work hard on controlling her desire for his blood. She looked in the mirror again just to jump seeing Zailure there glaring at her. “Look what he's done to you. Ruined your beauty with such ugly features.” he said. “It was to help me heal faster...he didn't want to at first.” she said. He gave her a devious smile. “He's instigated the first move. Now it's my turn.” he said before he walked out of the mirror's frame. Kya blinked. What exactly could Zailure do to Zailik? She stared down into the sink. She still planned on bringing Zailure back to life but what will happen now that her and Zailik have gotten this close to each other? She was asking more questions then she had the answers to. She shook her head starting to undress and get ready for her shower.

“Oh what color scheme are you planning to use?” Elaina asked. “Color scheme?” Kya asked looking at Zailik. “Probably a blue but which ever color Kya decides.” Zailik said. “Oh for the ball?” Kya asked. Zailik nodded taking a bite from his omelet. “Blue would work or even red.” Kya said with excitement. “Your mother always went with green.” Zonathan said cutting up his breakfast half listening to the conversation. “Mother did always where a lot of green. It brought out her eye color more.” Elaina said. “That is true.” Zonathan said before eating a bite. “Well we can do blue for the family ball and Red for the school's ball.” Zailik said looking at Kya with a smile. She smiled back before going back to eating. Henrik walked out of the kitchen just as the doorbell rang out. “I'll get it my Lord.” the butler said. “Thank you Henrik.” Zonathan said not skipping a beat at eating as the butler quickly left the room. “I'll see what the designers in town have on display that would be best fitting for you two.” Elaina said taking a sip from her drink. “That would be great and is...Max going to join you?” Kya asked. Elaina blushed glancing at her father then Zailik as they both gave her the same stern expression. “I'm not sure if he made it on the guest list.” Elaina said going back to eating. “Zailik, please have Max put on the guest list. It'll make your sister and I happy.” Kya said. Zailik stabbed a piece of his omelet roughly. “I'll see if I can make room for him.” he said now getting the same stern look from his father. “Thank you so much Z! I promise to be on best behavior.” Elaina cheered. “You better or I'll escort him out myself.” Zailik said eating. Elaina smiled just as Henrik walked back into the room. “Excuse me for interrupting but Sir Sorin is in the west sitting room here for Lady Kya and Master Zailik.” he said. Kya looked at him. “Sorin?” she asked before looking at everyone. “Please excuse me.” she said setting her napkin down and got up walking over to Henrik. Zailik sighed doing the same getting up. “Excuse us.” he said before following after Kya. Elaina then looked at her father. “Did they exchange blood?” she asked. Zonathan shook his head. “He shared his...I could tell by her lust for him.” he said before picking up his wine glass drinking from it. “Does he plan on drinking hers?” she asked. “At the ball. Last I knew.” he said. “I noticed my mirrors missing this morning...Zailure create a mess again?” she asked quietly. “He's fighting back and losing the war.” Zonathan said.

“Sorin.” Kya said kindly walking into the sitting room as Sorin stood up. “Mistress Kya, so good to see you have adapted well to the Pierces home.” he said as Zailik walked in behind her. “I have thank you.” she said. “Ah young Master. Good to see that this young lady hasn't been the death of you yet.” Sorin teased. “If anything she has struck my heart back into beating.” Zailik said as they all took a seat. “Is that so. Well good.” Sorin said. “Tell us Sorin. Did you find anything out about my parents?” Kya asked. “I managed to get some information before all traces of the Castellos was erased from every database I was searching in.” Sorin said. “Sorin.” Zailik said in a warning tone. Sorin nodded. “Getting to the point. What I found out was mostly that Lady Rosaline and Lady Rachel went to school together before Rosaline met your father and moved to Italy. Where she was adopted into the Hunter's association and went about their business tracking down the unusual and creative beasts not normal to humans.” Sorin said. Zailik arched a brow. “So my mother and Kya's mother were friends. Odd.” Zailik said. “Very odd but what I found out more was that Rosaline and Sebastian was against the Hunter's orders despite working for them by never actually killing one of their targets. So over time the association grew weary of the two and set out to hunt them thinking that they were in the process of betraying them.” Sorin said. Kya looked down at the decorative rug underneath their chairs. “So them working as the double agents that they were, put themselves into danger and with Kya being their daughter.” Zailik said. “Most likely the Hunters believe with Kya being the child of the two she holds the secrets Sebastian and Rosaline knew about either side and are out to kill her to keep her quiet.” Sorin said. Kya looked up at him in shock. “I don't know anything.” Kya said. “That's the thing. They don't care. All they were informed was that you are their daughter and you must hold secrets and must be eliminated before something leaks and a war breaks out.” Sorin said. Kya shook her head before leaning forward a bit hiding her face. Zailik looked at her sadly then over to Sorin. “Thank you for your help. Please be careful going home.” he said. Sorin nodded. “Sorry Mistress Kya if I had opened any emotional wounds.” he said standing. “It's not just you Sorin. She's having a rough weekend losing her family member Draven and other things that is pulling on the soul.” Zailik said.

Sorin blinked. “Draven? As in the Hunter who fell in love with an angel?” he asked. Kya looked up at him and blinked. “You know something of Draven?” she asked. “His name popped up several times with your parents until he was removed from the association after he declared his love for an angel and vowed to never kill another being so long as she lived.” Sorin said. “Do you know what angel he spoke of?” Kya asked standing causing Zailik to stand as well. “I'm afraid not. He never did specify her name but it wasn't much time before your parents died that he made that statement.” Sorin said. Kya nodded. “Thank you again Sorin.” she said before bowing and left the room heading for the stairs. Zailik blinked before bowing as well. “I'll have Henrik wire you a payment for your services. Please be careful returning home.” Zailik said before following after the raven haired woman. Kya quickly made it down the hall to her room going inside and shut the door locking it. She then went over to her dresser getting into the drawer that had the key just to blink. She dug around some more to find it missing. “No...no no.” she said in panic shoving the drawer closed and dug through the others trying to find it. “No no no no no no.” she repeated over again not finding the key to Zailure's coffin. Zailik walked to Kya's door and knocked. “Kya, are you okay?” he asked. “Leave me be for now please.” she said still rummaging through her drawers. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Please! Leave me alone.” she cried panicking glancing around the room. “Alright but if you need me. I'll be in the study room working.” he said before heading further down the hall. Kya held her head in frustration. Where was the key?

After an hour searching her room everywhere she couldn't find the key. She growled leaving her room heading for the next floor. She made her way down the hall going to the study room with the closed doors and knocked on one before opening it. “Zailik?” she asked peering in. He looked up from writing something down. “Come in.” he said finishing up his writing. She nodded sliding in and closed the door taking a seat next to him. “Everything alright now?” he asked. She sat quietly before sighing. “No...I've lost a key my parents gave me when I was little and I don't know what happened to it.” she confessed. Zailik arched a brow laying his pen down and turned towards her. “You've checked all over your room?” he asked. She nodded sadly. “And did it ever leave your room?” he asked. She shook her head. “Hm. I could ask the staff if they've seen it or taken it if you would like.” he said. “I don't want anyone to get into trouble.” she said. He smiled. “They won't.” he said. “Thank you.” she replied. “Did Sorin's words effect you that much to be alone?” he asked getting up going over to the window looking out. “Somewhat but not as much as I was expecting it.” she said watching him.”Well I guess that's good but you're hiding your grieving Kya. Which isn't healthy.” he said looking back at her just to lose his balance a bit leaning against the window seal. Kya blinked getting up and went over to him helping him sit. “Are you okay?” she asked concerned. He nodded. “I haven't felt that dizzy in years.” he said before looking up at her and smiled. “I'll be fine.” he said. “The last time I saw your body do this, Zailure drank Max's blood. You need to drink some.” she said. He shook his head. “I'm just over worked for right now. I'll be fine once everything for both balls are set into motion.” he reassured her. “Zail. Don't do this to me. You get on to me for hiding behind a mask, I don't need you to do the same either.” she said. “You caught me.” he said standing up. “I best be getting back to work and you.” he said poking her on the nose. “Need to spend time with my sister dancing.” he said going back over to the table. Kya gave him a sour look. “I truly am going to die now.” she said heading for the door. He chuckled sitting down. “Have fun.” he said. “Oh you know it.” Kya said leaving the room glancing back at him as he held his head a little going back to writing.

“So how much of my brother's blood have you drank?” Elaina asked as Kya rested her feet. “Just a couple of ounces I believe...just enough to keep my head from hurting from where I hit it last night.” Kya said. “Father told me that Zailure caused you to get hurt.” Elaina said. Kya nodded. “But I don't blame him. I've hurt him.” she said sadly. “Well don't let my brother know but I'm on your side with Max. Zailure didn't deserve to die and he truly is the rightful prince to the title.” Elaina said. Kya sighed standing up. “Zailik said to Zailure last night something about the markings of the king, the wings, and that Lucifer chose him. What does that mean?” she asked. Elaina blinked placing a finger on her chin thinking. “Usually in the twin set, one gains the stripes on their back to represent the placing of the mother angel's wings. Then there is like for instance Zailik's tattoo. It's actually a spell placed on the good twin that once he is revealed the wings latch themselves on to him and when he is placed as king. They'll be his wings basically saying Lucifer chose him. At least is what I was told.” she said thinking. Kya nodded. “Zailik does have the markings on his back and he does have the tattoo.” she said. “Zailure has the same markings on his back but the wings didn't pick him. That's why he was deemed the bad twin.” Elaina said. Kya looked at her in shock. “So based off the wing spell he was chosen wrongfully?” she asked. Elaina nodded. “From what Zailure told me when I was little was that Mother believed Zailik used his ability on the wings to choose him. So she died protecting him but it was too late. The purified bullet from God's holy weapon pierced them both. In her dying moment she prayed to keep Zailure's soul bound to life so he can experience it as if he never died. Thus resulting his blood being cursed and with Zailik drinking his blood by our mother's dying wishes. He was sealed inside his conscious.” Elaina said getting lost in her memories. “...this tradition your family has is messed up.” Kya said. Elaina nodded. “That's why Zailik wants to be king. To end the tradition and the family.” she said.  
“Elaina. Don't get me mixed up with Zailure's lies.” Zailik said from the doorway of the ballroom where he leaned against the frame. Both girls jumped looking at him. “Z! I'm so sorry.” she said curtsying to him. “This is why I don't want you around Max. He's a good friend to the Pierces but he is full of lies and self hatred.” Zailik said walking towards them. “Lady Kya has asked about the markings and I was just informing her of it.” Elaina said standing straight looking at him. “That's fine but don't say such evil things about me. It hurts my feelings.” he said poking her in the nose. She pouted. He smirked before looking at Kya. “Now ladies. I have finished my work for now and I was curious to see if you two would be willing to go to the city and see about those ball dresses.” he said. Elaina's eyes sparkled. “Really Z?!” she exclaimed. Kya squealed. “I actually get to wear them?!” she asked just as excited. Zailik laughed. “Yes and yes. Now go get ready. I'll have Henrik drive us.” he said. Elaina quickly took off towards the door leaving. Kya giggled before blinking as Zailik took her by the arm gently and leaned in kissing her. “You've seen the true nature of my brother. I advise just to see Elaina's preaching of him as merely a game.” he said. Kya nodded. “Now go get ready. We'll leave shortly.” he said. She smiled before blinking reaching up poking at the small holes in his neck from where she pierced him earlier. “What is it?” he asked. “I can still taste the sweetness of your blood.” she said. He gave her a seductive smile leaning down to her ear. “One day Kya. I will gladly give you my blood no matter when you asked for it.” he whispered sending chills down her spine. She turned her head looking at him. “I wish it could be now.” she said. “Maybe tonight, I will let you have a taste again.” he said. She kissed him on the cheek before walking around him heading for the door.

Kya stared in awe at Elaina's gold dress. It was a strapless silhouette ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline, sequins covered the tulle which had a ruffle layered over the full length bottom of the silk dress. Elaina adjusted the tulle wrap that came with the dress around her arms looking herself over in all directions looking at the dress. “I'll take this one.” she said looking at the assistant that was helping her. “Right away miss.” the woman said before heading into the back of the store. Elaina then looked back at Kya. “Well aren't you going to look?” she asked. Kya irked. “Um...I already picked mine out.” she said nervously. “And you haven't tried it on?!” Elaina asked turning towards her. “Well...” Kya started. “Go get it! We aren't leaving until you have a dress in arms.” Elaina ordered. Kya grinned before getting up going back out front to find the dress she picked out. “Always persistent.” Zailik said from his dressing room. “Well someone has to be her mother.” Elaina teased playing with her hair trying to decide how to wear it up as her assistant came back with the box for the dress. Zailik laughed. “That is true.” he said. Kya came back carefully carrying the royal blue dress with her. “Um...I would like to try this one on.” she said. “Come this way.” said another assistant opening up a dressing room for her. Kya nodded walking in having the woman following after her closing the door.

Zailik walked out of his dressing room looking at himself in the full length mirror adjusting the royal blue silk cravat at his neck before pressing down his silver and dark gray paisley vest. “Fitting for a king.” Elaina said walking out of her dressing room. “Thank you sister.” he said before the man helping him handed him his coat tailed jacket. He slipped it on tugging on the front as the man adjusted the collar. “The jacket is a little snug however everything else fits nicely.” Zailik said turning looking at the back of his black slacks that matched his jacket. “Very well sir. I'll have the jacket taken out some.” the man said helping Zailik slide out of it. “Thank you.” Zailik said before he glanced back at the dressing rooms just as Kya walked out in her full length royal blue sleeveless dress. Embellished flowers lined the bust that was marked off with sequins in random places to represent raindrops as it ran down to her waist where a thick sash covered over it. It flowed out around her smoothly due to the chiffon fabric as if she was gliding across the floor as she moved up in front of the mirrors on the small platform. Elaina gasped. “Marvelous!” she said clapping. Zailik turned looking at her in awe. Kya turned looking at the back as her assistant roughly pulled her hair up in a semi-eloquent bun placing a flower beaded headband on her head to hold her bangs in place. Elaina looked over at her brother and smiled. “Well?” she asked. “I'm not worthy of her grace.” he said mesmerized at Kya's new found beauty. Kya looked over her shoulder at him blushing. “Oh stop.” she teased. He went to take a step closer to her just to stumble back a little holding his head. “Z!” Elaina said moving over to him as the assistants helped Zailik sit down in a chair. “Zailik.” Kya panicked turning fully going to go over to him just to catch her foot on the bottom hem of the dress tripping forward. Zailik blinked quickly getting up going over and caught her by the waist having her stare into his eyes. “I'm okay. Just dizzy.” he said with a kind smile. She blinked searching his eyes. “...where's Zailure?” she asked quietly. Zailik stared at her with a blank expression before it became an uneasy one. “...I'm not sure.” he said helping her back up straight just to sit down on the small platform holding his head again. “Could you go get our butler please.” Elaina asked one of the assistants before moving over to Zailik sitting beside him. “Z. You're unusually pale today. What is going on?” she asked. “I'm just bombarded and exhausted from everything. I'm fine.” he said. “No you're not.” she said giving him a stern look. “Elaina. I'm fine.” he said slowly to reassure her. “Then where is Zailure? You two only separate at night.” she said. “I'm sure he's just being quiet from everything that happened yesterday. No need to concern yourself.” he said trying to get up.

“Master Zailik!” Henrik cried running in and over to him just to catch him as he nearly fell again. “What's the matter?” he asked. “He's been having dizzy spells all day.” Kya said. Henrik looked back at her then Elaina. “He needs to see father.” the brunette said. “No! I'm fine. Kya's dress needs about three inches of hem taken in for she's not use to such dresses and heels. My jacket needs loosened and Elaina's dress fitted just fine. So stop fussing and let's finish up here.” Zailik said a little on the angry side moving away from the crowd and headed back into his dressing room to change. “Henrik, when we arrive home. Could you check on Zailure? Something doesn't feel right.” Kya said looking at the butler. Henrik nodded. “I shall.” he said. “Thank you.” she said before an assistant helped her down and back into the dressing room. Elaina moved up next to Henrik. “...he's losing energy rapidly.” she said quietly. “Master Zailure must be in a hurry then.” Henrik replied quietly as well before heading to the front of the store.


	9. Properties of Blood Intake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zailik's health at a weakened state he begins to question his brother's methods and sudden quietness. Kya seeks out what her blood can do for a vampire as the plan to revive Zailure is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! An update!! Sorry for not being able to keep the updates consist lately! I haven't had much time to write with holidays and family gatherings. But here is a new chapter!!

Kya stood outside of the Drawing's room door with Elaina listening to Zonathan lecture Zailik about his health and risking their lives out in public with such an altercation. Kya looked up at Elaina who peered around the corner watching her brother and father argue it out shifting between several foreign languages to hide their conversation to the point of escalation as Zonathan angrily swatted at a something on the table behind the sitting sofa causing Elaina to look forward terrified. “Has he been this upset before?” Kya asked. Elaina looked down at the floor. “Several times but...not this bad.” she said sadly. Kya nodded just to jump looking back in the room hearing something else fall and break. “Henrik!” Zonathan hollered as he helped hold Zailik up as he coughed violently blood leaking between his fingers from where he covered his mouth. Elaina gasped running in followed by Kya. “Father?” she asked getting on the other side of Zailik helping him up. Henrik came running in. “Yes my Lord.” he said. Zonathan looked up at him with red eyes. “Zailure. His grave is untouched correct?” he asked. Henrik nodded. “I checked immediately after we returned home on the request from Lady Kya.” he said. Zonathan looked back at Zailik as he coughed some more.”What's wrong with him Father?” Elaina asked. “Zailure is draining every ounce of energy from him. Mostly likely since he can't be revived to kill him. He'll just do it from the inside.” Zonathan said. “...f-father...I can't b-breathe.” Zailik wheezed out just to cough again. “We need to get you to the medical room.” Zonathan said just to have Henrik replace Elaina at Zailik's side as they carefully carried him to one of the exits of the room. Kya just watched in worry. What was Zailure planning by trying to kill Zailik? Elaina trembled a bit before she stormed out of the room. Kya blinked following after her.

Elaina made her way to the third floor going to the piano room shoving the door open. “Zailure!” she snapped seeing just the single mirror in the room. Kya followed her into the room blinking seeing the mirror. “Zailure!” Elaina hollered again. In an instance the room gained a heavy aura as Zailure walked into the frame of the glass giving his sister a hollow expression. “What are you thinking! Trying to kill him?!” she snapped going over to the mirror. “It's just a little eternal bleeding and a collapsed lung. Nothing father can't fix with vampiric blood.” Zailure said with a sadistic smile. “Well stop it! The goal is to revive you so you can kill him at the ball. Not before! That will kill you in the process too!” Elaina said. Zailure just chuckled madly. “Elaina. Elaina. I'm only taking back what he has taken from me over the years.” he said. Kya moved over next to Elaina giving Zailure a stern look. “You're drunk off his power. It's led you crazy.” she said. Zailure adverted his red eyes to her. “I see you regained your beauty.” he said. “Enough Zailure. You've done your damaged to Zailik.” Kya said. Zailure lifted his arms placing his hands on the sides of the mirror frame causing them to crack under pressure. He then leaned in. “Since you've taken his side for good...I'm coming for you Miss Kya.” he said before leaning away from them and disappeared into dust. Elaina snarled before she turned around kicking at a piano leg. “He's lost all sight of everything!” she snapped. “It's my fault...I got too close to Zailik that Zailure is completely lost his mind.” Kya said. Elaina looked at her. “You need to stop moving forward with Zailik then.” she said. Kya looked up at her. “I don't...think I can. I love him so much...and even Zailure...my heart aches for him just as much.” she said. “Lady Kya. You will have to choose one before Zailure kills them both.” Elaina said. Kya nodded. “...I had the key last night to Zailure's grave. It disappeared some time in the middle of the night.” she said. Elaina blinked. “The only person that was in there was father and Zailik...unless Henrik took it while they were stitching your head wound up.” she said. “Then when Henrik comes back to check on dinner we'll have to ask him about the key.” Kya said before leaving the room. Elaina sighed following after her.

Zailik gasped for air sitting up straight in his bed before wincing holding his right side. He glanced over at the window seeing it dark out. He shook his head trying to get up out of bed just to lose his balance catching hold of the bed post at the foot of his bed. He growled mustering up his strength going to the door opening it up. “I've crossed referenced with every staff member and they haven't seen such a key.” Elaina said as her and Kya hid out in the billiards room on the first floor. “Henrik has been so busy as of lately taking on Zailik's work and that I haven't gotten a chance to speak with him.” Kya said. “Maybe he took it and already unlocked the coffin. So all we need is the scripture.” Elaina said. “I know what it says. I've repeated it in my head every night since Max showed it to me.” Kya said. “Then let's go.” Elaina said just to blink hearing footsteps coming into the East Sitting room. Zailik walked his way into the room looking at them. Kya stood giving him a concerned expression. “You've been out for a week! You're suppose to be resting.” she said. “He's gone silent.” Zailik said calmly. Elaina stood quickly. “Zailure?” she asked. “The last I remember was him saying he was coming for Kya and since then I can't find him.” Zailik said before he sat down wincing. Elaina looked at Kya. “I'll go check the crypt.” she said heading for the back exit of the room. “Kya!” Zailik snapped. She looked back at him. “My brother is the epitome of Hell. No one knows what he is capable of now if he has been released.” he said. Kya smiled. “I think I can handle Zailure.” she said before leaving the room. “Let's go get you back in bed and I'll tell father.” Elaina said going over to her brother. Zailik just continued to glare at the doorway Kya went out as his sister pulled him to his feet.

Kya made her way to the cemetery and inside the crypt building. She turned on the lights walking down the steps into the hallway. She then turned going into Zailure's coffin room still seeing glass everywhere from where he shattered all the mirrors. “Zailure?” she asked carefully walking around the stone tomb. She walked over to a piece of the mirror that was still attached to the wall placing a hand on it. “He's not there.” came a voice behind her. She jumped turning around. “Where is he?” she asked as the figure walked into the room. “Right where he should be.” Zailure said with a playful smirk. Kya stared in shock at him. Despite being in dress pants and a t-shirt, his skin was as pale as could be, just about every bone was exposed through his skin. He had dark circles under his eyes. Tears filled her eyes before she ran over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him hugging him. “You're alive! You're truly here!” she cried trying to ignore the feeling that she was practically hugging a skeleton. She then gasped letting him go backing away from him. “You're going to kill me.” she said. “Miss Kya, seriously. I took as much energy as I could from my brother but it wasn't enough to give me the strength I need.” he said. “You need to eat! I'll find Henrik...he can fix something.” she said. “No.” he said walking passed her sitting down by the stone coffin. “What? Why?” she asked following him and sat down next to him. “Henrik knows I'm alive. I told him where you kept the key and he contacted Max for the scripture but I can't enter that house yet.” he said. “I knew he took it! And wait...what about the angel's blood?” she asked. He smirked reaching over placing a hand on the back of her head from where she fell a week before. “I had it all along.” he said. Kya's mind then raced back to Rachel calling her an angel and then Draven's protection over her. She gasped covering her mouth. “...all this time.” she said. He nodded. “But why can't you go in?” she asked. “At least not until my family goes to bed. Zailik is already aware I'm not there anymore but then father will be even more on alert.” he said. “If we keep you hidden in one of the staff rooms until they go to bed. You can get cleaned up, clean clothes, and then you can stay in my room so I can help keep an eye on you.” she said.

Zailure looked out into the hall of crypts. “Was you expecting me to be my angered self that was in the mirror?” he asked changing the subject. “Zailure...I could see that you was angry and felt betrayed...but I've made my choice.” she said. He looked at her unsure of her answer. “Who did you pick?” he asked. She smiled. “Let's go inside and I'll tell you later when we aren't risking getting caught.” she said. He smirked shaking his head. “Fine.” he said slowly getting up. She got up and wrapped his left arm around her neck helping him walk down the hallway. After a bit she helped him through the staff quarters going to the kitchen seeing Henrik there planning out tomorrow's menu. “Henrik.” she said gaining the butler's attention. “Yes Lady Kya?” he asked. She moved into the room pulling Zailure in behind her. “He's starving and needs cleaned up.” she said. Henrik blinked before going over and bowed to him. “My Lord.” he said. Zailure smiled. “Thank you Henrik. If you don't mind, I would like to use a staff room momentarily before making my way to Miss Kya's room later in the evening.” he said. “Certainly. I'll see that one is prepared for you immediately.” Henrik said standing straight looking at him. Zailure bowed a bit to him just as he quickly left the kitchen. Kya watched Henrik go before looking up at him. “How does it feel to be alive again?” she asked. “Nostalgic in a way.” he said. “I'm sure.” she said. “Young Master. Please this way.” a maid said ducking her head into the kitchen. “Oh right.” he said glancing at Kya before leaving. She sighed before irking. She had to keep him secret for now. “Act natural Kya.” she said before heading for the main exit of the kitchen going to the dining room.

Kya sighed heading up the stairs to the third floor just to blink seeing Elaina there. “Well?” she asked. “The same as it was the last time I was in there.” Kya lied. “I see.” Elaina said looking down. Kya went over and placed her hands on her shoulders grinning. “Don't worry. We'll get him alive in no time and he'll take his place as King.” the raven haired woman reassured the brunette. Elaina looked up at her and smiled. “You're right.” she said before she wrapped her arms around her hugging her. “Thank you.” she said before letting her go and moved around her heading for the stairs. Kya smirked heading down the hall to the study room. To think that she was an angel all this time. But why didn't she have abilities or anything? Was it the way she was raised by Draven or was there more to it? And what is going to happen to Zailik now that Zailure was alive? She stopped at the study room's doors and looked down at the library. _'I wonder if I can find a quicker route to help gain his strength back?'_ she thought before heading to the library. She opened a door going inside and sighed. “This will take forever.” she muttered before going to the first bookshelf beginning her search.

After what seemed like hours Kya finally stumbled across the book she needed in her search. “Vampire Health. Maybe this can help me.” she said pulling the book out and headed down to the first level and sat in one of the chairs opening it up. “Birth, Early Life, Energy Transitions, Juvenile Precautions, Understanding Blood Intake, Properties of Blood Intake. There!” she said quickly reading the index and flipped to the indicated page marked for the chapter. She skimmed through the pages not sure really what she was looking for. She started to get frustrated until she found it. “The properties of the blood isn't just to satisfy the eternal thirst vampires have but for many health related concerns. To help keep blood count normal, to keep organs in working condition despite the heart not functioning as a regular human heart, to help fuel the advanced abilities, excelled healing and strength. Even though the blood of a human can perform the proper nutrients but it takes several months or years to even start to a notice in qualities. The blood of another advanced being could speed up the process up to a month or a week's notice depending on the advanced being's class.” Kya had read out before closing the book with a determined expression. She got up and returned the book to it's proper location before heading out of the library. She jumped nearly running into Zonathan. “Excuse me.” she said. Zonathan blinked.   
“Didn't find anything good to read in there?” he asked noticing she had no book with her. “Oh um. I was looking for some scary story books but I guess I was looking in the wrong section.” she said. “Hm we never really told the children scary stories but I'll check into getting some.” he said smiling kindly. Kya smiled. “That would be nice...now if you excuse me.” she said bowing a little moving around him. “Oh Lady Kya?” he asked turning towards her. She stopped looking back at him. “Yes?” she asked. “Zailik said you went to check on the crypt. Is everything in order?” he asked. “It was the same as I last saw it. Nothing had changed.” she lied. “Very well then. I'll double check myself in the morning to be sure however in the mean time. Be cautious, I would hate if something were to happen to my future daughter-in-law.” he said before going into the library. She gave the library doors a questionable look before heading down the hall for the stairs.

She walked to her room opening up the door and slipped in. She sighed heavy flipping the light on and turned just to jump seeing Zailik sitting in her room's chair resting a cheek on a fist as his arm was propped up on the chair arm with his elbow. “Shouldn't you be resting?” she asked. “Where is he Kya?” he asked ignoring her question. “Zailure? How am I suppose to know? The crypt was the same as it was a week ago and he hasn't bothered me after he threatened to come get me.” she said. “I don't believe you. I was out for a week recovering and you expect me to believe that after thirteen years my brother has haunted my mind that all of a sudden he vanishes after he threatens you?” he asked. “I haven't seen him Zailik or spoken to him.” she lied getting upset with him. He stood up going over to her. “I don't mean to be harsh. I'm just looking out for you.” he said apologetically running his fingers through some of her hair. “I know you are but I'm telling you the truth. I don't know where your brother is.” she said looking up into his blue eyes. Zailik searched her eyes for a moment before smirking. “Very well then. Since you're being truthful with me. I apologize.” he said. “Thank you.” she said smiling. He removed his hand from her hair and place it on her cheek leaning in kissing her. She grabbed hold of his dress shirt holding him there as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss smiling. “I'll let you get ready for bed now.” he said moving around her opening the door. “Good night Zailik.” she said. He glanced back at her with red eyes. “Good night.” he said before leaving closing the door behind him.

Kya shifted in her bed. She was struggling to get to sleep anxious for Zailure to make his way there. Could she keep him being alive quiet for another week before both balls were scheduled to happen? She sighed sitting up huffing in frustration just as her door opened quietly and Zailure slipped in shutting it behind him. “Zailure?” she asked making the Vampire jump at the sudden noise. “Miss Kya? You're still awake at this hour?” he asked having his red eyes glow from the dim moon light in the room. “I can't sleep.” she said. “Well maybe now that I'm here you can.” he said making his way over to her bed sitting down next to her. “Maybe. Did you eat?” she asked. He nodded. “My strength is not where I would like it but it's tolerable. It was nice eating on my own and enjoying the food for myself.” he said. “I'm sure.” she said reaching over turning the side table lamp on blinking at him. His hair was trimmed up a little shorter then Zailik's and still parted the same as he always wore it. The color had returned to his skin and the circles under his eyes had vanished. “You look like you feel better.” she said. “Be better after some proper sleep.” he joked stretching. She giggled before reaching up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. “Henrik share some with you?” she asked. He shook his head. “He allowed me drink some that was stored in the kitchen.” he said. “Oh...was it enough to get you back to full strength?” she asked. He shook his head. “Human blood has different properties then Vampire blood. Drink enough of it I may be better within the year.” he said. She looked at him sadly. “Then drink mine.” she said. He irked. “Miss Kya I cou-” he started when she placed a finger on his lips shushing him. “I promised you my blood before and...I would love for you to still have it.” she said. He gave her a stern expression. “Zailik will know the difference once he tries to take it later on.” he said. She scooted closer to him. “I don't care what he will think. All I know is that I love you and want you to be healthy for the family in a week.” she said before leaning in kissing him.

Zailure kissed her back and after a minute he pulled away searching her eyes. “Are you sure? You'll eventually turn and immediately would want blood as a primary source of nutrients. Even with my blood alone you'll crave so much of it.” he said. “I'm willing to take the risk if it insures that you'll be healthy.” she said. He looked away contemplating on the situation. “Zailure. I chose you cause I know deep down that you truly are the king. Why else would your mother reach out to my parents and intrust me with the key? The key that would set you free?” she asked. He looked back at her. “Zailure...please. My blood will be your life.” she said. He reached up brushing her hair off her right shoulder running his knuckles along her neck. “Your persuasion is as bad as my brother's.” he said. “Zail.” she pleaded tilting her head some to expose her neck more. He once again looked her in the face before leaned in. “Forgive me of the pain.” he whispered before sinking his fangs into her skin. Kya gasped out wincing grabbing hold of his arms as he pushed her back against the bed leaning over her. Kya closed her eyes as the pain started to subside and the gesture then turned into a blissful moment almost as if he was gently kissing her neck. She relaxed her grip on his arms moving a hand up to the back of his neck into his hair tangling her fingers in it. Zailure lifted his right hand and took hold of her left hand holding it down on the bed. “...Zailure...take what you need.” she whispered. He let out a small snarl as his fangs dug a little deeper into her skin causing her to almost moan out from the sheer nirvana she was experiencing.

Several minutes passed before he leaned up gasping leaning his head back. Kya winced holding her neck looking up at him as his eyes shifted from the red to his normal deep green. She sat up placing a hand on his left cheek drawing his attention to her. He smiled playfully leaning in kissing her. She kissed him back passionately having him crawl more up on the bed pushing her back down. She started to unbutton his dress shirt having him sit back sliding his arms out of it throwing it to the floor. She reached down to the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up dropping it down to the floor as he leaned back down kissing her again.


	10. Love and Wrecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exchanging blood with the revived prince, Kya begins to crave the red liquid and grows anxious to be near him again. However things get rough when n encounter with the Hunters causes danger for her and her friends.

Kya opened her eyes wincing at the sunlight in her room. She rolled over on her back and stretched just to look to her side seeing Zailure resting peacefully. She smiled seeing his skin had filled out and he had regained more of his color. She sat up reaching over the bed for her clothes just to see the clock on the side table's time and irked. “Late!” she cried getting up and quickly got dressed before gathering what she needed for a shower. Zailure whimpered rolling over on his side trying to remain asleep. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door and left. She scurried down to the washroom she used and hurriedly went inside to shower. Not long after that she rushed out of the room fully dressed in her school uniform and bolted down the hallway to the first floor making her way through the rooms. She stopped just outside of the dining hall and took a deep breath composing herself before walking in. “Excuse me for being late.” she said walking over to her seat sitting next to Zailik as his usual omelet was served to him. “Sleep in?” Zailik asked looking at her. She laughed nervously. “Y-yeah. I didn't rest well last night.” she said. “It wasn't my fault was it?” he asked. Kya shook her head. “No...just a lot on my mind lately and guess the anxiety of meeting all your family this next weekend is bothering me.” she said. “Don't worry Lady Kya. Not all of them are ruthless.” Elaina teased making Kya irk. “Elaina, you shouldn't say such things about them. Who knows. You may find someone to marry this weekend.” Zonathan said cutting his breakfast up. “Father, I'm due to marry Max. You know that.” she said. Zonathan shot her a hateful expression. “That man isn't worthy to marry into our family and Zailik agrees.” he said. “Father's right Elaina. The book did say you two would end up together but so long as I am to be King. I don't see it occurring.” Zailik said before he started to eat. Elaina stared down at her plate before starting to eat in silence. Kya looked at Elaina with sadness before looking at Zailik. “If Max isn't worthy then what is my exception?” she asked. Zailik blinked. “Well you are to be the Queen in the family. There is always an exception.” he said. “It's still not fair. Elaina is more fitting as a Queen then I am since she's the princess of the family.” she said. “Kya, now is not the time.” Zailik said. “Just like that you're going to keep it quiet?” she asked. “Kya.” he said sternly taking a bite of his omelet. Kya eyed him as her breakfast was sat in front of her. “Fine.” she said before she started to eat.

Zailik glanced over at Kya as she got in the Porsche before he did. He closed his door putting his seat belt on and started the car. Kya closed her door doing the same with her seat belt before looking out the window. He sighed pulling out of the garage heading down the road to the front gate. “Are you going to give me the silent treatment all day now?” he asked. “I just don't get why you don't like Max.” she said. He sighed. “He's way older then Elaina and he isn't of royal blood like she is so if they did marry, she would be down grading to his commoner level.” he said. “If it's love then there wouldn't be a problem.” she said. “Kya, please don't be angry with me. It's just till she's old enough to actually date him without it being a problem.” he said. “And I'm sure they understand that and are willing to wait until it's the right time to marry.” she said. He smirked. “I guess you're right but speaking of Max. After school today I have to stay and oversee the set up for the ball. He'll be giving you ride a home with Elaina.” he said. She blinked looking at him. “That's a first.” she teased. He chuckled. “My heart may not beat but I still have one.” he said. “I know just try to lay up on Elaina. She's young and in love. Let her have her freedom too.” she said. “Fine fine. I will begin to do that.” he said. “You better mister.” she said looking at him. “You have my word.” he said.

Kya fidgeted in her seat trying to stay focus. Zailure said that she would be wanting blood immediately but she didn't think it would start the next day. Her throat was so dry and it was distracting her so much. She couldn't help but desire the man's blood in front of her as he waved his hand with a cut on it around carelessly bored out of his mind. She started to tap on her desk with her pen looking at the clock. An hour before lunch and she was suffering already. She raised her hand hoping that their teacher caught hold of it soon. Mrs. Donovan went on explain their math equation before blinking. “Yes Kya?” she asked. “May I use the restroom?” she asked. Mrs. Donovan gave her a stern look. “That is the fourth time this morning. Can you not wait?” she asked. “No ma'am. I'm not feeling all that well.” Kya said. “Then maybe you should see the school nurse instead.” the teacher said. “I'm not that sick but um please.” Kya said bouncing in her seat to show off her urgency. Mrs. Donovan sighed before pointing to the door. “Make it quick.” she said. “Thank you.” Kya said quickly getting up and immediately bolted for the door leaving. Zailik arched a brow before raising his hand. “Ma'am I'll check on her to make sure she truly is alright and redirect her to the nurse.” he said. “Very well Mr. Pierce.” Mrs. Donovan said going back to explaining the math problem on the board. Zailik got up and made his way to the door leaving. He glanced both ways before heading down the hall glancing in other hallways before finding the raven haired woman drinking from a water fountain. He walked over to her placing his hand on her back gaining her attention. “Are you alright? You've been very agitated since we arrived this morning.” he asked. Kya blinked looking up at him with the slight pink hue in her eyes. “I'm so thirsty.” she said. He gave her a serious expression. “Whose blood did you drink?” he asked. She shook her head. “I didn't have any blood but my head was hurting this morning so I took some of the medications that your father gave me for my head.” she lied. His expression softened before he sighed. “Father does add a little vampiric blood to his medicine compounds some times. So you may be having a reaction off of them.” he said. “I hope so.” she said before leaning down getting more water. “Kya, if you can hold out till lunch. I can give you my blood to help until you get home later.” he said. “You sure?” she asked leaning back up. He nodded. “But for now try your best to resist the temptation.” he said. “I will do my best.” she said. “Good. Now let's get back to class.” he said taking her by the hand. “Right.” she said following after him as he led her back to the classroom.

Zailik opened up the piano room of the school seeing it clear before allowing Kya to walk in. She went over taking her uniform jacket off looking at him as he shut the door and locked it. He then turned facing her removing his jacket as well laying it down next to hers. “Try not to make a mess of me.” he teased unbuttoning the top button on his dress shirt. “I'll do my best.” she said shoving him into a chair that was against the same wall as the door. “I know you will.” he said as she sat in his lap. He then tilted his head a little exposing his neck making her leaned down sinking her small fangs into his neck. She blinked expecting the sweet and tart flavoring of his blood but now it was...bitter and salty. She kept drinking his blood so she wouldn't make him suspicious even though it was taking everything she had not to give up. _'I wonder if it is because Zailure bit me last night?'_ she thought as Zailik placed his hands on her hips pulling her in closer as he enjoyed her gesture on his neck. Kya placed her hands on his shoulders and after a bit she leaned back away from him wiping her mouth a bit. “Better?” he asked. She nodded. “That's good.” he said leaning up kissing her having her kiss him back. She hated to do this to Zailure but she needed to keep things normal with Zailik until he was able to announce his presence at the family ball. Zailik reached up brushing her hair away from her neck and broke their kiss leaning down to her neck. Kya gasped feeling her heart race as his fangs brushed up against her skin. She closed her eyes waiting for him to notice Zailure's already bite marks when a knock came at the door. “Zail? It's Claire. I know you're in there.” the blonde said eagerly. Zailik paused sighing before leaning up. “What do you need?” he asked helping Kya stand up from his lap before he stood up fixing his shirt. “I wanted to discuss the preparations for the Masquerade Ball.” Claire said. “Very well then.” he said making sure he still wasn't bleeding and adjusted his collar to hide Kya's bite marks. He then walked over getting his uniform jacket heading for the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and slipped out shutting it quickly behind him. “What were you doing in there?” Claire asked suspiciously. “I come here to clear my mind and think.” he said heading down the hall. “Well I'm sure with you, you have a lot to clear your mind about.” she said almost skipping after the man. “More now then before.” he said. Kya sat back down in the chair and whined. “Ugh, his blood left an unpleasant taste in my mouth now.” she pouted before reaching up placing a hand on her bite marks from Zailure. “I wonder what his blood taste like compared to Zailik's now?” she asked herself before getting up going over getting her jacket. She then giggled thinking back on the night with him. “Now I really want him more.” she said putting her jacket back on heading for the door.

“So the evil prince decided to let me take you home huh?” Max asked as he leaned against the front of his blue Nissan GT-R. Kya pouted. “After a brief change of heart I suppose.” she said. “Not him. He's far from changing his heart.” he said. “So what's with the car? I know you don't make that much at the restaurant.” she said. He irked. “Someone may have gave me the money at one point in time.” he said avoiding answering her. “It's Elaina's and she let you have it right?” she asked. “Uh...maybe.” he said. “Don't lie Max. It's rude.” Elaina said walking down the steps that led into the parking lot. He laughed nervously. “The lady has spoken and I've been caught.” he said leaning off his car. “Funny.” Elaina said moving around the pair getting into the car. “No theater today?” Kya asked moving around and getting in the back seat. “I decided against it. I'm tired of listening to those crybabies right now.” Elaina said. Max smirked getting into the car shutting his door. “But you'll have to go back eventually.” he said. “Yeah right before the performance and steal the show.” Elaina said deviously. Kya giggled. Max started up the car and shifted it to drive. “Seat belts ladies. It's going to be a fast one.” he said before ripping the car from it's sitting position taking off through the parking lot for the exit. Kya laughed quickly buckling her seat belt as Elaina did hers. “So Ellie. I bought tickets for next July's bull run...if you wanted to go with me.” Max said. Elaina blinked looking at him. “Spend nine days with you in Spain. How long would it take for my brother to track me down and slaughter you to the crows?” she asked. He chuckled. “Hopefully by then it's Zailure in his place and you wouldn't have to worry about him hunting you down.” he said. “Zailure still has his concerns but as of lately he hasn't spoken to Zailik let alone shown in the reflections.” Elaina said a little hurt. Max glanced back at Kya in the review mirror causing her to blink. “I'm sure he has his reasons.” he said. “Maybe so but I would love to go to Spain with you Max.” she said reaching over taking hold of his right hand and held it. Max smiled glancing at her as he held her hand back.

Kya smiled watching them. She knew that is what true love was and that those two were mad about each other. She didn't exactly know why Zailik didn't want them to be together. Something about the age or Max's standing as a commoner. “...what is the true reason why Zailik doesn't want you two together?” Kya asked. Elaina looked out the window and Max let her hand go just to shift the car into another gear and repeated holding her hand only tighter. “Elaina? Max?” Kya asked. “...because...” Elaina said hesitant. “We're suppose to have a son who is the next Time Keeper.” Max said. Kya gasped. “No way?!” she exclaimed. Elaina nodded. “And if we were to have him. He could predict the next events in our lives before Zailik could reach his title as King.” Elaina said. “Which...then would mess up his whole schedule of killing off the family?” Kya asked. Max and Elaina nodded in unison. “With you being here it has distracted his attention from us. So we thank you for that.” Max said. Kya nodded. “No problem. I was just curious.” she said. “It's alright Lady Kya. I knew from the moment I first bit Max when we were little that I was his soul mate.” Elaina said. “And Max you have never had her blood?” Kya asked. He shook his head. “I wanted to wait till we were married just in case something were to happen to me.” he said glancing in the mirror at her. “I see. Hopefully things will work out in our favor so you two can freely love each other with no worry.” Kya said. Elaina smiled looking back at her. “We hope so too.” she said before blinking as Max let her hand go and quickly turned on to a street. “Max?” she asked. “We're being followed.” he said. Kya and Elaina looked back to see the shiny black vehicle following after them. “Who would be doing that?” Kya asked. “Hunters.” Elaina growled out. Kya looked at her surprised. “They've been following us from the school.” Max said quickly turning the wheel a sharp right turning on to another street. “If you can make it to the drive that leads to the back estate.” Elaina said. “I'll do what I can.” He said before reaching down into his door's pocket pulling a phone out and handed it to her. “Call Henrik.” he said. Elaina blinked unlocking the phone and dialed the castle number. “Max?” she asked looking at him as his eyes turned red. “Kya. I need you to get in the floor.” he said. “What for?” she asked. “Just do it.” he said.

Kya nodded quickly undid her seat belt and slid into the floor curling up. “Henrik, it's Elaina. Max is taking us home and we're being followed by Hunters.” she said talking to the butler. “Yes we have Lady Kya with us.” she said. “Sector 4 is our location.” Elaina said seeing the sign on the road. “Elaina brace yourself.” Max said. “Bye Henrik.” Elaina said before hanging up and looked forward as her eyes turned red. She reached over taking his hand just as the side of the car was slammed into by another black vehicle sending them further down the road. Kya screamed out covering her head as the sound of crushed metal, screeching, and pops came the more the car slid. Max winced shoving the airbag away from his face before looking at Elaina as she did the same. “You alright?” he asked. “Nothing that won't heal in an hour.” she said wincing. “Kya?” he asked looking back seeing her trembling as she tried to sit up. “Help her out in a bit.” Max said reaching under his seat pulling a gun out. Elaina nodded. “Be careful. You're not all vampire remember.” she said. “You be careful cause I'm immune to their weapons.” he said shoving his door open and got out immediately shooting at one of the men that got out of the car that hit them. Elaina then crawled over into his seat getting out beside him and opened up the back door helping Kya out. “Are you alright?” she asked. Kya nodded shaking looking at the gashes in her arms. “I think so.” she said as Max continued to shoot at the guys. “Let's go.” Elaina said taking her by the hand and ran away from the commotion. “What about Max?” Kya asked looking back at the blonde as he dunked down from shots. “He can handle his own.” Elaina said just to come to a halt having Kya run into her as another car pulled up in front of them. A woman got out of the passenger side adjusting her sunglasses. “Our business is with the angel.” she said. Elaina snarled standing in front of Kya. “You'll have to go through me first.” she said. “Please. You'll die before you even have a chance.” said the guy getting out of the driver seat putting a fresh magazine into his gun. Elaina started to push Kya back with her as they moved away from them. Kya tried to hide her fear but it escaped in tears. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and here Max and Elaina was doing their best to protect her. “Why is she so important?” Elaina asked. “That's none of your business.” said the woman holding her pistol up towards them. Kya looked back at Max as he now was shooting with his other hand since his right shoulder took a shot.

“We'll ask again. The angel.” the man said holding up his own weapon. “No.” Elaina said sternly. “Suit yourself.” the man said pulling the trigger having the bullet zip   
through the air just to collide with another bullet canceling each other out. Kya blinked looking over to the sidewalk seeing Zailure there. He was holding up an unusual type weapon. Half of it was folded down exposing the barrel of a gun that led into a grip that looked like a cane handle. “Now. If you want business with Miss Kya. You'll have to make an appointment with me first.” Zailure said walking towards them. Elaina stared in awe. “Z?” she asked. Zailure stopped next to them and smiled. “Zailik is still at school. I was hoping I wouldn't see you again like this.” Zailure said. Elaina's eyes filled with tears. “Zail!” she cried happily hugging him. He laughed keeping his eyes on the hunters. “Wait...if you aren't the prince at the school then...” the woman said. The man then lifted his hand up to signal the others who was shooting at Max. “Forgive us Master Pierce. We wasn't aware of your revival.” he said. Zailure glared at them. “My brother warned you once before about going after Miss Kya. I now will give you the final warning. You dare go after anyone associated with the Pierce family so long as the treaty we have signed still stands. I will see to it personally that every single one of you is shot with your own weapon and your organization is burnt to the ground. Do I make myself clear?” he asked. “Very.” the man said. Max then blinked looking back at them. “Zailure!” he called out just as the woman pulled her trigger having her bullet whiz out towards them. Zailure snarled having his eyes turn red as a barrier in the shape of a sphere flickered around them long enough to stop the bullet from hitting Kya. “Leave or she'll die.” Zailure snarled out. The man quickly went over shoving the woman back in the car then he got in himself taking off. The other hunters got in their damaged car and backed away leaving the scene. Zailure relaxed clicking his cane back into one piece before leaning on it as his legs caved out some. “You used up too much energy to use your ability during the day.” Elaina said helping him stand. “I'll be fine with some rest.” he said.

“When did you get revived?” Elaina asked. “A couple of nights ago.” he said taking a deep breath and stood straight. “And Zailik doesn't know?” she asked. He shook his head. “But soon he will.” Zailure said as Max walked up next to him holding his arm. “You going to be alright?” Kya asked moving over to Max to look at his arm. “Yeah...I've suffered worse.” he said. “Well then. Let's hurry back to my vehicle and we'll deal with this situation later.” Zailure said walking off back in the direction he came from. “You should really see a doctor.” Elaina said looking at Max. Max shrugged following after the raven haired vampire. “I'm sure he'll look at me when we reach the manor.” he said. “Are you sure that Zail could even stitch it correctly?” Elaina asked following after him with a worried expression. “Ellie. I'll be fine.” he said looking at her as they walked. Kya smirked following after them before rushing around them and ran up next to Zailure. “So you was out about in the city?” she asked as he used his cane to walk a little. “Yes I was Miss Kya. I need a suit for the ball after all.” he said with a smile. “Will it compliment my dress?” she asked. He stopped and brushed her hair back away from the left side of her face where he placed his hand on her cheek. “You are a far more beauty then what this world can capture in any word or form. No matter how hard I try to reach an equivalent standard to stand by your side. I will never compare to what grace God blessed you with.” he said before leaning in and kissed her. Kya jumped blushing returning his kiss. Max stopped grabbing hold of Elaina's hand distracting her lecturing of him to advert her attention to her recently revived brother. She smiled leaning into to Max. “Not much longer.” she whispered just to receive a nod from the blonde. Zailure broke away from Kya releasing his hand from her face. “I'm glad you're alright. I can't afford to lose you now let alone ever.” he said. She smiled. “I'm here by your side.” she said. He nodded before taking her hand and continued to lead them down the sidewalk.


	11. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the eve to the family ball and Kya is getting nervous meeting the members of the vampiric family she has been accepted into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Lol sorry it has been a while but we are almost at the climax of the story!!! Yay! Hope everyone had a great holiday season ^.^

“Ouch. Easy with that needle.” Max said watching Zailure stitch up his gunshot wound. “Hush.” Zailure said sewing the needle through the blonde's skin. “When do you think the police would be here to ask Elaina about what happened to her car?” Max asked wincing a little. “Not long but knowing her. She's already got everything planned out.” Zailure said knotting the suture and cut it. “I know that but...I'm still concerned.” Max said. “You shouldn't.” the raven haired man said wiping clean the wound and covered it with a bandaged. Max gave him a look. “How are you so calm about this? The Hunters know you're alive now. If any of them runs into Zailik he will know before the ball that you have been revived.” Max said. “The Hunters should know better then to go against that treaty that they signed.” Zailure said. “If the treaty still stands then why are they going after Kya to begin with?” Max asked. Zailure smirked. “Cause the association leader has been convinced otherwise to do so.” he said. Max blinked. “So your brother has spoken with him to go after Kya?” he asked. “My father did under Zailik's orders. The Hunters know that Zailik isn't the real king and they would rather kill Kya then see him take up the position. But now that they know that I'm alive. They can't go against that treaty for when I reach king, I will destroy their group and everyone in it.” Zailure said cleaning up his medical tools. Max sighed. “What a mess that is going on now.” he said. Zailure nodded. “But it will be fixed sooner or later.” he said. “That is true.” the blonde said standing.

“You should have my brother examine your cuts.” Elaina said as she watched Kya wash her blood off of her arms in the bathroom. Kya shook her head wincing as the soap stung her cuts. “Are you afraid that he wouldn't be able to resist drinking your blood?” Elaina asked. Kya bit her lower lip just to nod. “Then you don't give my brother enough faith. He is stronger then he appears and I just found out an hour ago that he was alive.” Elaina said. “I know that...it's just...I don't always want to rely on him to wait hand and foot on me.” Kya said. Elaina chuckled. “No matter what you say to him. He will always do that. He gets it from our mother.” she said. Kya smiled. “I get that it's mostly for the fact that I don't want Zailik to sense him on me.” she said. Elaina looked down at the floor. “Z will be angry if he did sense Zail upon you.” she said. “Elaina, is there a chance the two could put their differences aside and coexist with each other?” Kya asked. Elaina shook her head. “Even if both could live there will always be that fear that the twin who is meant to be killed will do all that he can to destroy the family.” she said. Kya stared at her cuts. “If only in a dream then.” she said. “Ah there you two are.” Zailure said poking his head into the bathroom. Both ladies looked up and smiled at him. “How is Max?” Elaina asked. “He'll live but I wanted to check in on you two to see how your injuries are.” he said. “We're fine.” Kya said with a smile. “Well that's good.” he said. Elaina glanced between the two and cleared her throat. “Excuse me. I'm going to go make sure Max isn't hurting himself anymore.” she said before slipping passed her brother leaving the room. Zailure watched her go before looking at Kya. “You really need those cuts treated.” he said. “Zailure...thank you but I'll be fine. It would be suspicious if everyone else had wounds and I didn't.” she said. Zailure blinked and then sighed in defeat. “Very well then. I see your point.” he said. She walked over to him and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I'm sorry for being a burden.” she said. “No Miss Kya. You shouldn't have to apologize. It was the Hunters doing and it was their mistake.” he said. She leaned back looking up at him. “I know that I just feel like everything is my fault.” she said sadly. He gave her a sadden expression. “This isn't about my sister's car, is it?” he asked. She hesitated before shaking her head. “I don't want Zailik to die just as much as I don't want you getting sentence to death again.” she said. Zailure let her go and took hold of her hands. “Miss Kya. If there was any other way around the situation I would gladly do so but it has to be done. Zailik has to die to uphold the tradition. One way or another that is how it has to be.” he said. She nodded before blinking hearing Henrick calling for them from down the hall.

“Best we get going.” she said. He smirked before leaning down kissing her. “Don't worry about the events that is going to come. It will plan out perfectly.” he said before walking her out of the bathroom and down the hall. “I hope so.” Kya said. “Master Zailure, I received a phone call from Master Zailik. He's currently on his way home after hearing news of Lady Elaina's vehicle.” Henrik said with a small bow. “Thank you Henrik. I'll be leaving with Max. Please inform him of our sudden departure.” Zailure said. “Yes sir.” Henrik said before heading down the stairs. “Wait. You aren't going to stay here till the ball?” Kya asked. “No. I'll arrive with Max to the ball. I would hate to be discovered sooner then expected plus...family will be arriving shortly and I need you to be on your best behavior for them.” he teased. Kya huffed playfully with a smirk crossing her arms. “Fine then.” she said. He chuckled before leaning down kissing her. Kya uncrossed her arms wrapping them around his neck holding him in place returning the kiss. After a moment he pulled away. “I must go now. See you soon.” he said before walking down the stairs for the front doors. “I called for a cab to take you two back into the city. It'll be here momentarily.” Henrik said handing Zailure his jacket and cane. “Thank you Henrik. See to it that all of the damage vehicle's business is taken care of so that my brother doesn't intervene and put less stress on Elaina.” Zailure said. “Yes my Lord.” Henrik said. “Let's get this show on the road.” Max said approaching the two. “Indeed.” Zailure said glancing back at Kya with a wave before opening up the door stepping out. Max waved as well following the prince out the door shutting it behind him. Kya sighed relaxing. “Henrik. I'm going to go take a bath. When Zailik arrives home please have him not disturb me until almost dinner time.” she said. “I shall my Lady.” Henrik said before heading into the west sitting room. Kya then turned heading back to the second floor to get ready for some relaxation.

A few hours later, Kya headed up the stairs to the third floor going to the study room Zailik usually used and knocked on the door. “Enter.” Zailik's voice came muffled through the door. Kya sighed before opening up the door peering in. “Am I...interrupting you?” she asked. Zailik looked up from his papers just to jump to his feet going over to her taking her hands holding on to them looking at what visible cuts she had from the wreck. “Elaina told me everything. Are you alright?” he asked concerned. She smiled nodding. “Max made sure I was semi protected before the impact.” she said. “That's good. I can give him credit for that.” he said smiling. “Which is puzzling me.” she said. His expression changed into a confused. “About what?” he asked. “Max. It was almost as if he knew the wreck was going to happen.” she said. Zailik chuckled pulling her into the room sitting her down at the table before sitting down next to her. “Max's ability is premonition. He can see up to ten minutes into the future.” he said. “Really? That's awesome!” she exclaimed excitedly. “It is but then again it isn't.” he said. Her excitement quickly faded. “Why is that?” she asked. “Because with him, he has to determine which is important to let someone know or not. Like today. He saw the car wreck and he knew he needed to do what he could to ensure you would be safe.” Zailik said. Kya nodded. “I just never knew his ability was that. I've been curious but it didn't really puzzle me until today.” she said. “I understand. Since Max is a turned vampire and not a natural born. We tend not to discuss abilities so freely.” he said with a smirk. 

“I wonder what mine will be like.” she said looking up into his blue eyes. He slid out of his chair resting on his knees and took her hands. “The night of the ball. Will you be mine? Would you let me taste that sweet smelling blood that runs through your veins?” He asked watching her face for her answers. Kya wanted to say no. She already belonged to Zailure but she knew she couldn't say that to him. “Yes. I will belong to my future king.” she said. He cracked a smile exposing his fangs as his eyes changed a little to red. “That's wonderful to hear.” he said leaning into her giving her a kiss. After the ball she would have to stop doing this to herself and to both men. She couldn't lead Zailik on anymore once he finds out that his brother was alive. She broke the kiss with a small sigh. “It should be almost dinner time.” she said. “Alright, go ahead. I'll be done shortly. I just have to finish up a few more things before the family arrives.” he said. She irked. “That's right! They were coming tonight.” she said quickly standing trying to process things before she shrieked. “What is it Kya?” Zailik asked. “I'm in pants and a shirt! I'm meeting royalty tonight! I need something fancier to wear!” she exclaimed. “I have to go change!” she said quickly leaving the room leaving the vampire kneeling there blinking.

Kya brushed her hair over her shoulder and straightened her maroon colored form fitting dress some before she walked into the dining room and blinked. “Ah there you are Kya, I want you to meet my grandparents from my father's side.” Zailik said approaching her and took her by the hand leading her more into the room around the table. “Grandmother. Grandfather. I would like for you to meet Kya. My wife to be.” Zailik said making Kya blush. The black haired woman that wore it up into an elegant bun turned around exposing her young complexion with a mole under her left eye. She batted her blue eyes at the couple before smiling. “Ah what a beautiful darling. Posture needs work but over all. Splendid.” she said with a smile. Kya irked. “Don't forget to add in the fact she's human Dear.” the man next to her said as he turned around as well. He had hair that went to the top of his shoulders but it was slicked back to show off his turning gray hair in streaks that got lost in his natural black hair. “Y-you're both so young looking.” Kya said surprised. “Oh please Darling. Young was three-hundred years ago in my youth.” Zailik's grandmother said wiggling out of her fur coat and laid it carefully in a chair. “T-t-three-hundred?” Kya asked stuttering. “You'll make it there eventually...hopefully.” his grandfather said pulling his leather gloves off his hands. Kya irked more with the urge to faint. Zailik laughed. “I'm Anya and this is my husband Zenzel. It is nice to meet you.” his grandmother said. “Uh yes. It is good to meet you.” Kya said. “Still needs to work on her wording as well.” Zenzel said. “Father please don't criticize Lady Kya. She wasn't brought up like us.” Zonathan said walking out of the kitchen. “I am taking it upon myself to insure our future king has a proper wife worthy of the title.” Zenzel said. “Oh stop it Zen before you make a fool of yourself.” Anya said. Zonathan sighed. “Henrik will be out to receive your coats and escort you to your quarters while staying here.” he said. “Dinner postponed for now?” Zailik asked. “Yes, I feel it would be disrespectful to eat before those who are arriving tonight.” Zonathan said. “You are always so thoughtful of family.” Anya said going over and hugged her son. “Thank you mother.” Zonathan said returning the embrace.

Kya fidgeted. Zailik glanced at her. “Don't worry Kya. You'll grow accustomed to our family manners. You have only been here for a few months after all.” he said with a kind smile. Kya looked up at him smiled as well. Even though she knew he was the dark twin it was still hard to believe that with that look just then that he wanted to hurt everyone in his family. Her thoughts were then brought back to the present when the door bell rang through the dinner hall. “Ah that must be Auntie and Uncle Zerrick.” Zailik said. “Oh yes they did mention they were arriving tonight as well.” Anya said as Henrik walked out of the kitchen with several staff members. “My Lord. The staff members will escort our guests to their rooms as I answer the door.” Henrick said. “Very well. Shall we all gather in the billiards room shortly?” Zonathan asked motioning for the next room. “Yes shortly.” Zenzel said. Anya smiled. “I look forward to know more about this young lady that our chosen grandson has favored.” she said walking by lightly playing with Kya's hair. Kya blushed nodding. “This way my Lord. Madam.” Henrik said leading the way with the other staff members. Zonathan waited till his parents left the room before speaking again. “Lady Kya. At all costs please refrain from saying your relationship to the hunters. My parents aren't that friendly as I was to learn of your association.” he said. Kya looked at him and nodded. “I understand that me being a Castello Hunter will cause an issue with the members of the family. I have no relation to them after all.” she said with a believable smile. “Good. Then let the festivities begin.” Zonathan said heading for the billiards room. Kya slouched a little relaxing. “I can't do this.” she said starting to sound panicked. Zailik chuckled running his hands through her hair before lifting her chin up so she could look at him. “As my wife to be. I have confidence in you.” he said before leaning down kissing her. She smiled pulling back a bit. “Thank you. I'm glad you do.” she said. He nodded. “Now let's go await our family with my father.” he said. She nodded taking him by the arm as he led her towards the next room.

Kya sat watching the men chat away talking as they play around a pool table. They were discussing Zonathan's work and Zailik's process going into the doctor business. She then started focusing on Zailik's uncle, Zerrick. He had long black wavy hair and a light blue eye pigment. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and had a scar under his right. “You must feel out of place Dear.” Anya said sipping her tea. Kya blinked looking at her. “What do you mean?” she asked. “You're a human living amongst vampires. Surely you have realized you are prey here.” Zailik's Aunt Sherrie said checking her reflection in a small compact fluffing her red hair. “Oh. I have realized that I am a dessert here but I have not once been threatened or scared to be here.” Kya said returning her gaze to Zailik as he was watching her from across the room with a smirk smeared over his lips. Her heart skipped a beat feeling his desire for her. “Look who I bumped into on my way here.” Elaina said walking into the room with a tall long haired blonde walking in behind her. “Katya, I thought your flight didn't arrive till morning.” Zonathan said. “Please Uncle. I am never late for family gatherings.” the blonde said batting her gray eyes at him. Zonathan chuckled. “Just thought I would make a statement to you. Welcome.” he said as Zailik took a shot hitting a few balls causing one to go in. “I'm glad you made it safely Katya.” Zailik said leaning up looking at her. “I'm still mad at you.” she said before going over to Kya and sat next to her. Kya blinked. “Welcome to the family Miss Kya. Elaina already told me about you.” Katya said as Elaina sat down in another chair in the room. “Oh yeah? Well nice to me you, Katya it was?” Kya asked. Katya nodded before reaching into her small purse getting out a small present handing it to her. “This is my blessing from the Russian side of the family. You will meet more of them tomorrow but I wanted to meet you first.” she said. Kya smiled taking the gift. “Thank you. I look forward to meeting everyone.” she said before carefully undoing the wrapping to reveal a black velvet box. Kya arched a brow before lifting the lid up on the box just to have it click in place exposing the several large diamond jewels laced into a band necklace. She gasped at the beauty before looking at Katya. “I couldn't possibly receive such an elegant piece of work.” she said. Katya laughed. “Please. It's part of the family's royal jewels kept in the Russian palace.” she said. Kya irked feeling faint. “R-r-royal jewels?” she stuttered. “Well of course. You are going to be the Queen of the family” the blonde said. “Y-yeah...t-thank you.” Kya said clearing her throat doing her best to regain her composer.

“So you bring your Queen a gift but not your King?” Zailik teased walking over and took the box from Kya inspecting the necklace. “I would've brought you a crown but you already received it.” Katya said with attitude. “Well I wouldn't mind something to match with this exquisite piece.” he said removing the necklace from the box. “Oh please Zailik. You're equal valued piece is tattooed on your arm.” she said watching the vampire walk around the sofa the ladies were on and started to place the necklace around Kya's neck. “He just wants bling to flash off when he stands in front of everyone tomorrow.” Zerrick said eyeing the bunch from behind the pool table. “Brother.” Zonathan said. Zailik chuckled placing Kya's hair back over her shoulders to frame her face. Kya ran her hand along the jewels before looking to her left as Zailik placed his hands on her shoulders. She stared into the face of the raven on his arm as the green eye on it seem to shift to her. She flinched looking back forward. “Everything alright?” Zailik asked leaning down next to her ear. She nodded. “Just a bit overwhelmed.” she said. “You'll get more tomorrow so you better get use to it now.” he teased before kissing her head letting her go. Kya paled a little. _'More tomorrow?'_ she asked herself.

“Speaking of your wings. How is that ghostly brother of yours?” Zerrick asked. “Let's not.” Zonathan said. “He's been better.” Zailik said with a smug expression. Kya looked over at Zerrick. “What do you mean?” Zerrick asked leaning on his pool stick a bit. “He's lost a lot of energy lately and he's gone quiet. Probably because I finally put him in his place.” Zailik said picking up his own pool stick. “He's still dead right?” Zenzel asked aiming at the cue ball. “Of course he is. No angel has set foot on this land in over thirteen years.” Zonathan said. “Why are you asking Uncle?” Zailik asked curious. Zerrick narrowed his eye. “You seem more free and relaxed so I was making sure.” he said. “You have been hanging out with the wolves too long Dear.” Sherrie said. “Brother, you are still working with the Wuflsige family?” Zonathan asked. “They are perfectionist when it comes to their work. They get things done.” Zerrick said. “I'm not so sure that you should be spending so much time with them.” Zonathan said. “As I am always concerned about you being a surgeon at the hospital?” Zerrick asked. “Gentlemen. Please before you bear your fangs and your mother has to step in.” Zenzel said looking between the two. “Forgive us father.” Zonathan said. Zerrick just lifted his pool stick up and aimed at the cue to shoot. Kya glanced between the men. She had a haunch that Zailik's uncle knew that Zailure was no longer bound to his brother and Zailik was reflecting on that. “Dinner is served.” Henrik said stepping into the room bowing gaining the attention of the family. “Let's eat then.” Zailik said hoping the mood in the room changed.

After dinner Kya had retired to her room much like some of the others. She stared into her mirror that she had Henrik sneak back in. She pulled her long black hair up into a messy bun and fixed her dress a bit before running her fingers across the diamonds around her neck. She was about to go to her first ball and not just as Kya Castello but as the wife to be to a vampire. So much had happened since she moved to Romania and so much was yet to come too. Her fingers then ran over to her neck to where Zailure had bit her. His fang marks had healed up by now but she still can feel the sensation on her skin like it just happened that second. She smiled thinking about him. She looked forward to seeing him again and she was anxious for him to properly take up his role as King that he deserved by right. Her smile then faded. _'What if something wrong happens tomorrow night?'_ she thought. What if something bad did happen to him? She couldn't help but think that everyone at the party would be against him and he would be over powered. She took a deep breath relaxing. “I have to be strong.” she said before she carefully took the necklace off and sat it on her dresser. She then reached back unzipping her dress as she started to prepare for bed.


	12. Pierce Harvest Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Harvest Ball and Kya is doing her best to impress the relatives of Zail. With rumors already spreading throughout the family of Zailure's revival, it's only a matter of time.

“Miss Kya?” came a woman's voice knocking on the bedroom door. Kya mumbled something snuggling into her blankets and pillow getting comfortable again. “Miss Kya?” came the voice again knocking louder. Kya whimpered opening her eyes. “Who is it?” she asked yawning. “Clarice. Henrik asked me to come assist you for today's activities.” the woman said. Kya blinked thinking before jumping up out of bed running to the door and yanked it open. “Activities?” she asked surprised. The orange headed maid nodded taken a back. “Y-yes Ma'am. Henrik said that you would need help picking out the right attire for the events Master Zailik has planned for the family today.” she said. “Oh...I didn't know.” Kya said allowing the maid in. “I'm sure everything will be fine.” Clarice said walking in carrying several clothing bags. “What are those?” Kya asked turning the light on in the room and shut the door. “Your outfits for today Ma'am.” Clarice said hanging them up on a closet door hook. “Okay.” Kya said confused. Clarice giggled. “Don't worry Miss Kya. I will explain everything for you.” the orange headed vampire said. “I hope so. I have no idea what is going on.” Kya said trying to fix her hair some. “Well first is morning tea with the Ladies followed by brunch out on the deck to watch the men play croquet.” Clarice said unzipping a bag pulling an outfit out. “Croquet? This family plays that game?” Kya asked. “Absolutely. They usually have a tournament the morning of the Fall Ball.” Clarice said going over to Kya and started to help her out of her pajamas. “Oh...and the women just watch?” Kya asked. “Yes, by heavens they wouldn't want to ruin their heels or even lose the jewels dangling from their ears.” Clarice teased. Kya laughed nervously. “I don't fit in that category at all.” she said. “Today you have to Miss. You are after all representing the Master.” she said. “That is right. Zailik is the one hosting this year.” Kya said as Clarice went over handing her a dress. “Next year is Master Zeke out of the western family household. So things will be a little less then traditional.” Clarice said. “Well then I will do my best to be the queen I'm going to be.” Kya said as she started to get dressed. “You will be a marvelous queen to a splendid King.” Clarice said helping Kya into her black and white dress. “Zailure will be a great king.” Kya said. “That he will be.” Clarice said zipping Kya's dress up.

Kya sipped at her tea listening to Anya talk on about the northern politics to her daughter-in-law Sherrie. Katya was listening intently sipping from her tea as Elaina picked through the tea sandwiches Henrik had made for breakfast. Kya was doing her best to make sure her posture was perfect and that she was as graceful as she could be. Elaina looked at her and smirked. “You look like you're uncomfortable.” she said. “I'm not use to being so proper and doll like.” Kya said a little embarrassed. “Oh stop. It's alright for you to mess up here and there. The family knows you weren't brought up like us.” Elaina said. “But still. I need to set a great example for Zail.” Kya said. Elaina blinked before smiling sweetly. “Zail wouldn't want you to be anything but yourself.” she said. Kya smiled. “You're right.” she said. “Speaking of Zailure. Zailik seems a little off put. Has something happened recently?” Katya asked over hearing the two talking. “No not that I know of.” Elaina said. “He seems as normal to me.” Kya said looking at the blonde. “They're no longer bound together.” Anya said picking up her tea. Kya and Elaina both irked. “W-what makes you say that Grandmama?” Elaina asked. “It's obvious. All last night through dinner not once did his eye color shift and the walls haven't spoken.” Anya said. Kya went to say something but hesitated before looking at Elaina as she stared at her grandmother. “Heaven forbid child. I'm not going to leak to your brother about my findings. Nor these other two if they know what is good for them.” Anya said looking at Sherrie and Katya as they quietly sipped at their tea. “For about a week now. They have been separate.” Kya said. Anya nodded. “Zerrick noticed it as soon as we were greeted by Zailik in the billiards room.” Sherrie said. “What made him notice so soon?” Elaina asked. “I believe he mentioned it was his aura. It wasn't depressing but a little uplifting. Which is unusual for the prince to be.” Sherrie said. “Either way I'm still upset with him.” Katya said.

Kya blinked. “You said that last night as well. What did Zailik ever do to you?” she asked. Katya sat her tea down and grabbed a sandwich. “He killed my best friend.” she said before biting into her sandwich gracefully. “But he's alive now Katya. And he will be here tonight.” Elaina said. Sherrie and Anya blinked. “To the ball? He's wanting to be murdered again?” Sherrie asked. “He plans to take up his position as the rightful prince to be king.” Kya said. “That boy has lost his mind.” Anya said. “Well he was dead and shared a mind with Zailik for thirteen years.” Katya said. Kya glanced at the vampirettes not sure of what to say. “Um...I guess I never really heard the story of when Zailure died.” she said. The ladies looked at her before Anya sat her tea cup down and got comfortable in her chair. “Then let me enlighten you.” she started. Kya sat her tea cup down as well to listen with full attention. “On the boys' fifth birthday is when the markings first appeared. Both Zonathan and Rachel knew it was time that a king will be chosen out of the two. Everyone suspected it would be Zailure despite him being the youngest out of the two. He was the kind and nicer one. Zailik on the other hand was withdrawn and almost disgusted with the family. After several months it came to the night the wings would determine their master.” Anya said. “Zailik's tattoo?” Kya asked. Anya nodded. “Usually kept in a cage until a new king is chosen, the wings is as any other raven.” she said. “Oh okay.” Kya said. “When Zonathan released the wings to pick it's new master it favored Zailure but Zailik said other wise. Claiming that Zailure was tricking the bird and that he always put up a front secretly hating the family wishing everyone dead. Eventually the wings chose Zailik over Zailure. Zonathan knowing that it was final he had to take the life of his other son. Rachel argued with him saying it was a mistake but he couldn't do nothing else. The wings picked a king and Zailik ordered the death of Zailure. With the king's gun Zonathan shot Zailure with Rachel shielding him. Rachel knowing the mistake took her dying son's blood and offered it to Zailik as a congratulations. Which he took smugly. In that moment Rachel cursed her dead son's blood having him to share possession of Zailik's body in return that one day he will be revived to take up his role as the rightful king.” Anya told. “It was a dark day when we all received word that Lady Rachel had died.” Sherrie said staring into her tea. “I locked myself in my room for a month after hearing Zailure had been chosen as the one to die.” Katya said. “I can only imagine what you went through Elaina. Losing both at one time.” Anya said looking at the brunette. Elaina smiled. “It was hard but I knew that Zailure would one day make it right.” she said. “To that. I drink to.” Katya said as Anya nodded. “Well thank you for telling me however. We should eat these sandwiches before Henrik comes in asking about the them.” Kya said. “Indeed yes.” Anya said.

An hour later Kya slipped out of the sitting room heading up the stairs just to blink seeing Zailik heading down the hall. “How is your morning going?” she asked with a smile. “Wonderful and yours?” he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. “Great. I'm getting along with everyone very well.” she said. “That's great! I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried but now I'm not.” he said excitedly. “Yes and we're about to head out to watch the beginning of your croquet tournament.” she said. Zailik chuckled. “Yes the tradition we keep alive.” he said before brushing her hair back away from the right side of her face. “I look forward to knowing more about this family's traditions.” she said. “I look forward to sharing them with you.” he said before leaning down kissing her. She kissed him back before quickly pulling away. “Sorry. Ladies room was calling and I can't get distracted.” she teased. “Alright but tonight my dear. I simply can not wait to exchange our love for each other.” he said running his knuckles across the side of her neck. Kya's skin chilled. “I can not wait either.” she said before slipping past him heading for a restroom. Zailik watched her go before continuing on down the stairs. She shut the bathroom's door and leaned against it exhaling loudly. “I can't stand being around him much anymore.” she said. She then blinked placing her hand on her neck where Zailure had bit her before and smiled. “Maybe tonight he can share that blood I want to taste again.” she said.

“Seems your focus is better this year Zailik.” Zerrick said hitting his ball. “I have been working on my studies and not just in the medical field either Uncle.” Zailik said standing by watching. “Oh? As busy as I have heard you've been. I'm surprised you found time to practice.” Zerrick said. “Why are you picking on him? Is it because he's my son?” Zonathan asked. “No. It's because I don't trust his word about his brother.” Zerrick said. “Zerrick. You heard them last night. Zailure is where he is suppose to be. Dead.” Zenzel said lighting up a cigar. “I have my doubts.” Zerrick said. “Uncle. I assure you. My brother is still in his coffin unexposed to the light of day and the dark of night. He's just gone dormant and reluctant to see the family. He hasn't been on good terms with me lately.” Zailik said heading over to Zerrick preparing for his turn. “My instincts say otherwise but until I'm proven wrong. I will continue with my decision to not trust you.” Zerrick said walking away from his nephew. “Zerrick. That is harsh to say to our future king.” Zonathan said. Zerrick then glared at his brother. “I will kill myself before I serve under the lies Zailik brings to the throne.” he snarled. Zonathan glared back at his brother. Zailik sighed before hitting his ball. “Ease down father. I'm sure as today progresses I'm going to receive much more comments like that once the other family arrives.” he said. “Very well then but after tonight Zerrick. I'm going to have a word with you by ourselves.” Zonathan whispered low for only his brother to hear. The eye patched vampire chuckled. “You going to take my other eye this time?” he asked just to get a snarl out of his brother. “Stop it you two before I have to call your mother in.” Zenzel said moving towards his grandson to take his turn. Zerrick glanced back at the elder vampire before looking at his brother. “What are you hiding Zonathan?” he asked low. Zonathan gave him a stern expression. “I don't know what you're talking about brother.” Zonathan replied.

Kya watched Clarice pull her hair up and comb it before she started to pin it down in places. “Has the guests started arrive?” Kya asked. Clarice nodded focusing on the raven black hair. “By the time you are ready everyone should already be here.” she said. Kya nodded looking at the blue dress that hung on her closet door. “I'm scared Clarice.” she said. “How so?” the orange haired maid asked. “For Zailure. I'm not sure that tonight will go smoothly as we all hope.” Kya said. Clarice let go of Kya's hair and moved around kneeling in front of the young lady taking hold of her hands. “Miss Kya. Master Zailik can't do anything in front of the family once Lord Zailure returns. Everyone will be so awestruck that our Lord is alive that they will see to it that Master Zailik and Lord Zonathan had been conspiring against them to bring our Lord back.” Clarice said with a smile. Kya blinked before nodding. “Thank you Clarice. I'm sure that Zailure has everything all planned out as well.” she said. “Most definitely.” Clarice said.

Zailik glanced over all the tables that lined the ballroom making sure everything was in order and place. “Zailik.” Zonathan said approaching his son quietly. Zailik blinked turning to his father just to have his hand placed on something metal. “I'm giving you this just in case something shows up tonight.” Zonathan said removing his hand exposing the gold and jeweled covered pistol. Zailik looked up at his father with a shocked expression. “Father I cannot.” he said. “Zailik. We have our suspicions whether or not the dead will be here.” Zonathan said glancing around. Zailik looked back at the weapon before sighing tucking the object into his pant's waist under his tailcoat. “He would be insane to show up to a family gathering but what do you expect me to do if he does? Shoot him and hope I kill him?” Zailik asked sarcastically. Zonathan glared at his son. “I want you to use every shot to kill him and if that doesn't work. Then use your vampiric instincts to rip his heart out.” Zonathan said before walking away. Zailik watched his father before clenching his hands into fists with a snarl. 'If Zailure dares interrupt tonight's festivities. It will definitely be his last attempt at living.' he thought before continuing on inspecting the room as their guests started to flow into the room.

Kya took a deep breath smoothing her dress out at her waist. “Okay Kya. You have to be poised. Strong and with a smile.” she said double checking the back of her dress in the mirror before a knock came at her door and it opened. “Who is it?” she asked fixing her dress some more before she looked up in the mirror and gasped nearly falling to her knees quickly turning around. “Draven?!” she exclaimed. The tall dark haired man adjusted his glasses a bit smiling. “You look gorgeous. Much more then your mother.” Draven said with his gold eyes piercing through the lenses of his frames. Kya moved over to him wrapping her arms around his torso hugging him. “Is it really you? Is it really?” she asked starting to cry. Draven wrapped his arms around her returning the embrace. “Yes young angel. It is me but Kya. I don't have much time to explain things before you're due to be introduced to everyone downstairs.” he said leaning her back looking at her face. Kya blinked confused. “What do you mean?” she asked. He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a small sheathed dagger. “You'll be needing this tonight.” he said. Kya took it and looked at it before up at him again. “I don't understand.” she said. “Listen. Once Zailure arrives and shows himself to the family that he is alive. Things will get chaotic. I'm giving you this as a device for defense. If you have to use it then so be it. If not then that's good.” he said. Kya nodded putting the small weapon in the pocket hidden in a seam on her dress. “So you are working with Zailure?” she asked. “Yes. I was really good friends with both of your mothers.” he said. Kya smiled wiping her tears away. “Thank you Draven. I'm glad to see that you are alright.” she said. He nodded just as a knock came at her door again. “Lady Kya. I shall escort you to the ballroom.” Henrik said on the other side. “Just a minute.” she said. “Are you staying for the ball?” she asked. Draven nodded. “I won't be in direct light but I shall be here until Zailure arrives with Mister Maxwell.” he said. Kya nodded. “Alright. I shall see you soon again then.” she said before leaning up giving him a kiss on the cheek and moved over to the door opening it up and slipped outside. Shutting the door again. “All set?” Henrik asked holding his arm out to her. “Yes I am.” she said wrapping her arm around his and they headed down the hall. “When will Max and Zailure arrive?” she asked quietly. “They'll be here for the dinner toast.” Henrik said escorting her down the stairs. “I suppose I can hold out till then.” she teased. The butler chuckled. “It will go by quickly. Just you wait.” he said. “I have no doubts about that at all.” Kya said looking ahead still leaving the butler chuckling.

“May I have everyone's attention?” Zailik asked as the various vampiric gazes laid upon him quieting the room. “I want to welcome each and every one of you back to the King's manor for this year's Harvest Ball. It is a pleasure to see familiar faces of those I saw not too long ago and those I haven't seen in years. The devil's lust has been marvelous to everyone keeping us young and full of life. With this year being the one that I was in charge of hosting it fell even more convenient that this was the year our future queen marked her presence in the family.” he started causing whispers and a small commotion. Zailik held his hand up quieting the room again. “Tonight is not only the night that you will meet her grace but also the night that I say my proper proposal to her. You all as our witnesses.” Zailik said before he turned a bit looking out the double doors into the hall as Kya stood there next to Henrik. “But that will be later on in the night for dinner. So now I will introduce to you Kya Castello. Your future Queen.” Zailik said holding his hand out to her. Kya took a deep breath before reaching out taking hold of his hand as he lead her into the room. The guests started clapping and whispering amongst themselves as Kya curtsied to them. “Now please enjoy yourselves with the hors d'eouvres and champagne or wine.” Zailik continued before the orchestra started. “Wonderful job Kya.” Zailik said turning to her. She blushed. “Thank you Zailik.” she said. He smiled before pulling her towards the center of the room. “Shall I have the first dance with you?” he asked. Kya nodded taking hold of his other hand before they started to move with the music. “When will I be bombarded by family members wanting to get to know me?” she asked. “As soon as our dance is over, I will take you around the room and slowly introduce you to family members.” he said. “Just what I like. An evening full of new faces and names I would be able to half pronounce or remember by the end of the evening.” she said. Zailik laughed. “You never cease to amaze me with the humor in your words.” he said. “Well that is good to know that I'll never bore you.” she said smiling. “Even if you tried to bore me. You wouldn't be able to.” he said. “That is great to hear.” she said.

Katya watched her cousin and Kya as they danced, holding her champagne glass to her lips tapping it with a finger. “Continue to stare that long and I would believe you turn to stone.” came a male voice as a figure stopped next to her. “Zoah. I'm surprised you could leave your country without smelling like pork.” she said. Zoah chuckled running a hand through his short wavy black hair smirking. “Not all Canadians smell like bacon.” he said. “Normally you do.” she said. “And normally you can't stand to look at Zailik in the face. It must be true then.” he said with words like venom. Katya blinked looking at him. “What must be true?” she asked staring into his amber red eyes. “That he is alive.” Zoah said. Katya gasped a little before pushing the young man back behind a pillar in the room. “Where did you hear such nonsense?” she asked. “Katya, everyone knows my ability is to take a peak into living things' thoughts. I saw yours from across the room and before I even approached you I can see it in Zailik's mind. How clear and empty it is minus his own thoughts over the Queen to be.” he said. Katya glared at him. “You say a word until our king arrives. I swear your heart won't be the only thing I feed to the crows.” she snarled having her eyes turn red. Zoah laughed before running his right hand's knuckles across her left cheek. “And ruin that marvelous dress you have on?” he asked glancing down at her cleavage that teased from the top of her brown strapless dress. “You expect me to bend to your chivalrous words?” she hissed. He leaned down closer to her face. “Why would I say anything to anyone about Zailure when he is going to announce it all to everyone in an hour or two?” he asked. Katya shoved his face away with a small blush. “You truly are a jerk Zoah. No wonder why you haven't met your mate yet.” she said. “I haven't met my mate yet because the former Time Keeper didn't write one in for me. So now I have to wait till the next one is born before I can even get a glimpse as to where my life is heading.” he said. “So bitter but if Zailik would let his sister and that turned blood get married then we would have our next Time Keeper but no. Idiot Zailik wants us all to die.” Katya said glaring out at the said vampire as he and Kya started making their rounds around the room. Zoah leaned out around the pillar watching the pair as well. “He thinks that the family is on his side. When in fact three-fourths of the members here secretly want him dead with Zonathan on a stake.” Zoah said. “It will be devastating to them when we all turn our backs on him and stand with Zailure for who is right and wrong at being King.” she said. “No...it will be devastating when he finds out that our Queen is already claimed by someone else.” he said. Katya blinked looking at him. “By who? Zailure?” she asked. He nodded. “It's the only thing that is keeping the Queen from pushing herself away from Zailik right now.” he said. Katya smiled. “The devious woman. Playing one man and sleeping with the other.” she said taking a sip from her glass. “Like a true Queen.” Zoah said.


End file.
